


Зеленый шарф

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: Война окончена, ученики снова возвращаются в Хогвартс. Дружба, любовь, ненависть, ревность, выяснение отношений - стандартный школьный набор. И катастрофа в Самайн.





	1. Chapter 1

— Поттер, давай начистоту. Мои так называемые друзья достали меня высказываниями, насколько мы с тобой идеально подходим друг другу, между нами все искрит, и прочее бла-бла-бла...

Первые снежинки неспешно падали на длинные белые волосы, стянутые в хвост черной матовой лентой, и почти сразу таяли, запутавшись в тепле. Послевоенный Малфой уже не был врагом, но и другом определенно не стал.

— Чего-о-о-о? — Гарри в изумлении уставился на Малфоя, считая, что ослышался или не так понял нахального хорька.

— Короче, Поттер, у меня нет времени выслушивать твои высокоинтеллектуальные междометия. Отвечай прямо, хочешь попробовать? Да или нет?

— Что попробовать, Малфой? — Гарри все не мог прийти в себя от такого наглого заявления.

— Ну свидание или что-то в этом роде, — Малфой высокомерно пожал плечами, как будто сама мысль об этом была смехотворна.

— Какое еще свидание, Малфой? Я тебе что — девица? К тому же, если ты не в курсе, я занят.

— О, ты имеешь в виду это рыжее недоразумение? — Малфой слегка поморщился и, увидев, что Гарри сжал кулаки, деликатно поправился. — В смысле, Уизлетту?

Гарри от такой "деликатности" коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы и только кивнул.

— Ну ладно, когда до тебя дойдет, что она тебе не пара, обращайся, я подожду, — Драко с живым интересом наблюдал за реакцией Поттера.

— Долго же тебе придется ждать, Хорек! — в тон ему насмешливо протянул Гарри.

Драко на удивление совсем не задели его слова. Он спокойно разглядывал Поттера как какое-нибудь редкое насекомое. Или как породистую лошадь на аукционе, сообразил, поежившись, Гарри. Драко неспешно оглядел его фигуру, окинул внимательным взглядом лицо, изучил глаза, нос, скулы, скользнул взглядом по шее и плечам, кивнул, словно соглашаясь со своими мыслями, резко шагнул вперед, с силой притянул Поттера к себе и умело накрыл его губы своими. Гарри был поражен настолько, что замер на месте. Это дало Малфою возможность еще несколько секунд более подробно изучать его рот при помощи языка, затем оттолкнуть ошеломленного парня и хмыкнуть ему в изумленное лицо:

— Долго ждать, говоришь? Не думаю, — подмигнул, оставив опешившего Гарри стоять во дворе Хогвартса, продуваемого всеми четырьмя ветрами, поплотнее закутался в мантию и спокойно направился в замок.

Только услышав далекие крики, Гарри понял, что особая пикантность ситуации заключалась в том, что действо происходило перед главным входом в школу, у всех на виду.

— Гарри Поттер! Что это было? — Рон с Гермионой летели к нему на всех парах, и, кажется, это был первый раз в жизни, когда Гарри был настолько не рад их видеть.

— Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? Нам это показалось?

— Вы про что? — Гарри старательно оттягивал время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Хорек, Гарри! Хорек был у самого твоего лица! Скажи, что вы с ним ругались! — возмущенно-жалобно настаивал Рон.

— Гарри, вы с ним что, правда целовались? — это уже подоспела Гермиона.

— Не мы, а он. В карты желание своим змеям проиграл, — брякнул Гарри первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Вот сволочь! А почему ты ему не врезал? — Рон и Гермиона перевели дух и теперь испытующе смотрели на Гарри.

— Да ладно, забейте, от меня не убудет, я же понимаю, что такое карточный долг. Все равно так или иначе достал бы, лучше сразу отмучиться. Пойдемте внутрь, а то холодно.

Гарри Поттер в полном смятении чувств тащился за друзьями по чавкающей октябрьской жиже — слякоть вперемешку с первым снегом. Внутри него бурлил такой же грязный коктейль из ненависти к Малфою, злости на его наглое поведение, раздражения на друзей, которые постоянно заставляли его за что-то оправдываться, и среди этой гремучей смеси где-то на заднем плане свербила предательская мыслишка о том, какие у хорька теплые, уверенные и нежные губы. И возбуждающий язык. И что это не он оттолкнул Малфоя, а тот его. Эти последние мысли были особенно невыносимыми.

Драко Малфой шел к себе в подземелья, наслаждался далекими воплями и посмеивался. Как все-таки легко манипулировать этими гриффиндорцами, прямыми как шпала. Заметив, что отношения Поттера с Уизлеттой начали слишком сильно и опасно закручиваться, Драко решил взять ситуацию в свои руки. Поттер нравился ему слишком давно и слишком сильно, чтобы позволить рыжей ведьме окончательно заполучить его. Но поскольку слизеринская гордость категорически не позволяла сделать первый шаг, Драко решился на реализацию плана по завоеванию Поттера. И план состоял в том, что в скором времени сам Поттер будет добиваться Драко, а тот нехотя соглашаться на его предложения.

Когда троица шагнула за портрет Полной Дамы, гриффиндорская гостиная гудела. Те, кто не видел самого поцелуя, слушали пересказы, обраставшие ужасающими подробностями. К тому моменту, как Гарри вошел в гостиную, они с Малфоем уже оказались давними любовниками, прижившими незаконнорожденное дитя где-то на севере Франции.

Красная от злости Джинни, которая непонятно как крепилась, выслушивая все эти чепуховые домыслы, бросилась к Гарри и звенящим от обиды голосом потребовала:

— Гарри, может, ты соизволишь мне объяснить, что происходит?

Гарри устало закатил глаза, вспомнил, что так всегда делал Малфой, и совсем разозлился:

— Джинни, ничего не было, поверь мне, — обреченно сказал он. — Малфой проиграл в карты желание. Подошел и поцеловал меня прежде, чем я успел отреагировать. Джинни, я понимаю, что тебе обидно, и готов просить прощения, но на самом деле мне не за что извиняться, — Гарри надеялся, что сейчас, когда расставлены все точки над i, они наконец-то закроют тему.

Но у Джинни был не тот темперамент, чтобы сносить обиды и так легко прощать.

— А ты, конечно, не мог его оттолкнуть? — ее голос нарастал в лучших традициях Молли Уизли и взвивался куда-то к потолку.

— Я не успел его оттолкнуть, Джинни, он сам отстранился, — Гарри начинал злиться на это представление, которое они разыгрывали на глазах у всего факультета.

— О, то есть, ты даже дождался, пока он закончит?

— Джинни, я тебя умоляю...

— Не нужно меня умолять, Гарри Поттер! Отвечай мне, ты не оттолкнул его, потому что тебе это понравилось?

— Джинни, я прошу тебя, — Гарри оглянулся на толпу зрителей и недовольно нахмурился. Склонность Джинни устраивать публичные скандалы всегда доводила его до белого каления. Да и сама послевоенная Джинни стала для него скорее утомительной привычкой, от которой все равно уже никуда не деться.

— Я спрашиваю, тебе понравилось? — визгливый женский голос настырно долбился в уши. — О, я могу себе представить, как Малфой целуется. Худой и бледный как мумия. Как пихает в рот тебе свой мерзкий слюнявый язык. Скажи, он у него такой же раздвоенный, как у змеи?

— Джинни!

— Наверняка от него воняет землей и гнилью.

— Джин...

— И теперь, после Малфоя, ты собираешься целовать меня этими погаными губами?

— НЕТ! — заорал доведенный до ручки Гарри. — Можешь не волноваться! Теперь я буду целовать только его! У него прекрасный язык, он замечательно пахнет, и да, он охрененно целуется! Он был великолепен! Теперь ты довольна?

Гарри увидел, как резко побледнела Джинни, наткнулся на ошеломленные лица Рона и Гермионы, развернулся на каблуках и в ярости выскочил в коридор.

— Ну это ты загнул, дорогой, — пробормотала вслед Полная Дама, закрывая за ним дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри метался по гулким пустым коридорам, пытаясь на ходу сообразить, что же сейчас такое произошло. Он ужасно обидел свою девушку, зачем-то неудачно заступился за давнего врага и теперь вообще не знает, что ему делать и куда податься — появляться в гриффиндорской башне, пока все не улягутся, чревато новыми скандалами теперь уже не только с девушкой, но и с друзьями. Пойти к Хагриду и вывалить на него свои проблемы тоже не выход. А после войны у Гарри осталось не так много людей, с которыми он бы мог искренне пообщаться. Он очнулся перед портретом Великого Инквизитора, который с ненавистью в глазах потребовал у него пароль. Гарри огляделся вокруг и понял, что ноги сами принесли его в слизеринские подземелья.

— Отпусти ты этого несчастного еретика и позови мне, пожалуйста, Драко Малфоя, — попросил он.

Инквизитор гнусно ухмыльнулся, распалил огонь посильнее и, поигрывая испанским сапожком, сквозь зубы сказал, что звать никого не обязан. Гарри, который сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы стоять и терпеливо ждать, изо всей силы забарабанил кулаками в дверь.

— О, какие к нам гости пожаловали, — темноволосый Забини высунулся из открывшегося проема и снисходительно разглядывал Гарри. — Что нужно нашей Национальной Гордости от скромных учеников слизеринского факультета?

— Забини, позови мне Малфоя, пожалуйста, — видимо, в голосе Гарри послышалась такая обреченная усталость, что Блейз не стал кривляться дальше, а только окинул заинтересованным взглядом, молча кивнул и буркнул что-то наподобие "жди".

Малфой появился через две минуты, застыл в дверном проеме, словно знал, как выгодно выглядит в контровом свете, и высокомерно оглядел Гарри.

— Что, Поттер, уже не выдержал?

Но злющему Гарри было не до его ужимок, он дернул Малфоя на себя и захлопнул за ним дверь.

— Поттер, да ты просто страсть во плоти, — Драко, хоть не удержался на ногах и затормозил, ухватившись за Поттера, но умудрился при этом сохранять величественность и ехидство.

— Малфой, будь человеком, объясни мне, зачем ты это сделал? — обреченно попросил Гарри.

Малфой приподнял изящную бровь:

— Сделал что?

— Зачем ты меня поцеловал? — Гарри упорно добивался ответа.

— Видишь ли, Поттер, мне казалось, я вполне доступно тебе все объяснил. Но если одного раза твоему скромному интеллекту недостаточно, я, так и быть, проявлю сострадание и повторюсь. На меня напирают со всех сторон, что я должен дать тебе шанс. Не то, чтобы я рвался, но, с другой стороны, они бывают так убедительны, что иногда я готов к ним прислушаться. Объяснять, что с Уизлеттой вы неудачная пара, надеюсь, не надо? То, что она скандальная, склочная и жадная баба, видно даже слепому. Поэтому для начала я решил попробовать, не будет ли мне сильно противно с тобой целоваться, — Малфой смотрел куда-то Гарри за спину и задумчиво крутил на пальце брелок с серебристым драконом.

— И что, было? — Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что слегка волнуется в ожидании ответа.

— Да вроде бы нет, — Малфой равнодушно пожал плечами, словно и сам толком не понял, вызывая в Гарри мутную волну желания поцеловать его на этот раз самому, чтобы белобрысый гад поскорее уже определился. — А ты вообще зачем пришел? — Малфой проницательно и вполне дружелюбно посмотрел на него. — Со своей Уизлеттой уже успел поссориться? Характер у нее еще тот.

— Ага, — легко согласился Гарри. — И, похоже, не только с ней. Так что извини меня, Малфой, но сейчас ты пойдешь со мной и будешь меня развлекать, потому что до отбоя мне там лучше не показываться.

— Поттер, вообще-то у меня были свои планы на этот вечер, — высокомерно сказал Драко, старательно отцепляя поттеровские пальцы от ворота своей мантии.

— Ты не поверишь, но у меня они вообще-то тоже были, — доверительно сообщил ему Гарри, методично прицепляя пальцы обратно, — но теперь из-за одного наглого хорька они все полетели к чертовой бабушке. Так что ты мне должен, Малфой. И поэтому сейчас ты наконец прекратишь брыкаться и пойдешь со мной гулять. В рамках эксперимента.

Малфой хмыкнул, проворчал "подожди две минуты, пойду оденусь" и скрылся за портретом. Великий Инквизитор даже не успел зачерпнуть кипящей смолы, как Драко уже появился снова, утепленный пушистым слизеринским шарфом и перчатками.

— Держи, — и он протянул второй комплект Гарри.

Гарри изумленно покрутил в руках зеленый шерстяной шарф и уточнил:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел в этом?

— Там вообще-то холодно и снег идет, Поттер. Странная погода для конца октября, не правда ли? — на этом Драко решительно оборвал светскую беседу. — Но если ты предпочитаешь мерзнуть, то на здоровье. Я так понимаю, что за шарфом правильного цвета ты к себе не вернешься?

Гарри посмотрел на приятный теплый шарф, попутно удивившись малфоевской заботливости, вспомнил перекошенные недовольные лица однокурсников, криво ухмыльнулся и быстро обмотал зеленую лохматую змею вокруг шеи. Стало тепло и уютно. Пока Гарри возился с перчатками, Малфой с интересом его разглядывал:

— Поттер, а ведь тебе надо было идти на Слизерин! Наш зеленый цвет идеально подходит к твоим глазам.

— Шляпа хотела, — буркнул Гарри, направляясь к выходу и расправляя у перчаток пальцы.

— Да ну? — глаза Драко изумленно распахнулись, и он искоса заглянул Гарри в лицо. — А ты?

— А я попросился в Гриффиндор. И, в принципе, не жалею.

— Ну, Поттер, я тебя прямо зауважал, — протянул Драко, выходя на улицу и придерживая перед Гарри дверь.

— Я понимаю, Малфой, но при этом вовсе не обязательно становиться моим швейцаром, — съехидничал Гарри и очень удивился обычной человеческой улыбке на лице Малфоя.

— В следующий раз обязательно тресну тебя дверью, — с энтузиазмом пообещал тот.

Парни посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись. Когда Гарри наконец отвернулся от Малфоя, его взгляд внезапно наткнулся на толпу гриффиндорцев, стоявших на крыльце. Среди них мелькнули ошеломленные лица Джинни, Рона и Гермионы. Однокурсники в полнейшей прострации взирали на его улыбающееся лицо, зеленый шарф вокруг шеи и довольного Драко, стоявшего сзади.

— Упс, — Малфой восхищенно присвистнул. — Что ж их всех перед сном на улицу-то вынесло? В таком случае помогает только быстрое отступление. Бежим!

Гарри оглянулся на него, окинул взглядом своих факультетских приятелей, снова засмеялся, схватил Малфоя за руку и рванул за собой к озеру.

 * * * 

— Поттер, ну ладно я, — удивленный Драко стоял на берегу, выравнивая дыхание после бега, и пинал идеально начищенным носком ботинка мелкие прибрежные камешки. — Мой день, когда я не разозлил гриффиндорца — потерянный день. Но я не пойму, ты-то зачем это делаешь?

— Просто мне надоело, что все они считают вправе диктовать мне, как жить, — Гарри тоже шумно дышал. — Обязан встречаться с Джинни, обязан ненавидеть слизеринцев, обязан презирать тебя и носить желто-красный шарф. Надоело. Война закончилась, я выполнил свой долг перед всеми, и теперь буду жить так, как хочу. Делать то, что хочу. И целовать тоже того, кого хочу.

— А это тут при чем?

— Я разругался с ней из-за тебя.

— Она все видела?

— Не знаю, сама видела или рассказали, но скандал устроила образцовый. Довела меня до того, что я начал орать, что это был великолепный поцелуй, ты был прекрасен, и целоваться я теперь буду только с тобой.

Драко отвернулся к озеру и покраснел.

— Ну, это ты круто загнул, — невольно повторил он слова Полной Дамы, и его голос слегка дрогнул.

— А что, мне нужно было выслушивать про тебя гадости?

— Поттер, с каких это пор ты не хочешь слушать гадости обо мне? — Драко удивленно обернулся к нему.

— Ну, точно не в этот раз, — Гарри хмурился и уже не понимал сам себя.

Малфой недоуменно помолчал, потом обвел глазами берег и ехидно заметил:

— А вот и твои маленькие соглядатаи появились.

Гарри и сам уже с раздражением заметил приближающихся к озеру гриффиндорцев. Он плотнее закутался в зеленый шарф и обреченно простонал.

— Сейчас опять все начнется сначала. Еще и тебя зацепят. Как же они меня достали! Скажи, Малфой, ты и правда готов начать со мной встречаться?

Драко молча кивнул, глядя на черную воду. Тогда Гарри шагнул к нему, развернул к себе и неловко потянулся к замерзшим губам слизеринца.

— Поттер, ты уверен? — Драко немного отстранился, пристально изучая лицо своего визави.

— Нет. Совсем нет. Но, пожалуйста, помоги мне, Малфой! Я хочу достать их так же, как они меня.

Малфой понимающе усмехнулся, сдернул перчатки, осторожно снял с Гарри очки и сунул всё в карман своей мантии, обнял его лицо теплыми ладонями и решительно приник к губам, шепнув едва слышно:

— Наслаждайся.

Гарри почувствовал сбивчивое дыхание Малфоя на своем лице, щекочущие прикосновения выбившихся из хвоста мягких прядок, скользящие торопливые поцелуи в скулы, веки и снова в губы. Теплый, ласковый. Гарри потянулся и обнял Малфоя, возвращая ему поцелуй. Драко проник ему в рот языком, это оказалось так обжигающе хорошо, что Гарри тихонько застонал, прижался к нему всем телом, втянул его язык себе в рот и начал посасывать. На этот раз застонал уже Драко. С берега доносились раздраженные переговоры, шорохи, звуки шагов. Парни стояли на запорошенном берегу темного озера, и два темных, слившихся в один, силуэта ярко выделялись на свежевыпавшем белом снегу.

Гарри слышал раздраженный окрик Гермионы, истеричные всхлипывания Джинни, рычание Рона и смешок Симуса "во дают". Но все эти звуки доносились откуда-то издалека, из другого мира, а в мире настоящем, здесь и сейчас, существовали только они с Драко и горячее, обжигающее нечто, так неожиданно возникшее между ними.

— Гарри Поттер! — раздраженный крик Гермионы наконец-то пробился сквозь густую любовную пелену. Парни одновременно и нехотя повернулись на резкий звук, раздраженно посмотрели на помеху и снова углубились друг в друга. Драко заботливо поправил Поттеру зеленый шарф, а Гарри поплотнее запахнул малфоевскую мантию и небрежным жестом навел над ними защитный купол, перед тем как снова прикоснуться к желанным губам.

Гомон, галдеж и вскрики еще какое-то время окружали их со всех сторон, но парни, потерявшиеся в своих новых жгучих ощущениях, совсем перестали обращать на них внимание. Они даже не заметили, когда именно на озере стало тихо, и раздраженные гриффиндорцы ушли. Наконец, с трудом, против желания расцепили объятия и, не сдержавшись, снова уткнулись друг в друга.

— Спасибо тебе, Малфой, — теплое дыхание Гарри оседало где-то в районе малфоевского шарфа, превращая снежинки в прозрачные капли.

— Да пошел ты, — Драко резко вскинул голову и гордо дернулся, чтобы уйти, но был остановлен сильной рукой.

— Я благодарю тебя за то, что согласился подыграть, а не за все остальное. Потом все было по-настоящему, Мал... Драко, — Гарри смущенно провел рукой по его рукаву и тихо добавил. — Ты действительно потрясающе целуешься.

Драко ничего не ответил, только изогнул губы в привычной кривой усмешке, но Гарри даже сквозь мантию почувствовал, как расслабились его плечи.

Когда Гарри вернулся к себе в башню, все уже спали. Он тихо лег в свою кровать, задернул полог и закрыл глаза. Губы еще хранили следы сладких требовательных малфоевских поцелуев. Хотелось снова и снова перебирать их в воспоминаниях, как округлые бусины четок. О друзьях и бывшей девушке думать было лень.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри проснулся поздно и с тяжелой головой. Ночью его преследовали какие-то странные видения. Потоки воды, красивое лицо Малфоя, мелькающее в тревожных грязных волнах, черные водовороты и обломки стен. Гарри так устал от своих вещих снов, что почти сразу убедил себя, что это был самый обычный ночной кошмар. В конце концов, вчерашний день и вправду выдался неспокойным.

Откинув полог кровати и по привычке потирая свой шрам после ночных мучений, Гарри накинул на себя бордовое полотенце и поплелся к умывальнику. Гриффиндорцы уже собирались на завтрак. Хмуро буркнув "привет" и не услышав в ответ ни единого слова, Гарри остановился и внимательно оглядел своих соседей по комнате. Невилл было дернулся что-то сказать Гарри, но осекся под предупреждающими взглядами Рона и Симуса. Гарри пожал плечами и скрылся в ванной. Когда он вернулся, в комнате уже никого не было.

Вот так Гарри Поттер, герой и Надежда нового мира, стал изгоем на собственном факультете.

Под перекрестьями осуждающих, ненавидящих и любопытствующих взглядов Большого зала Гарри спокойно прошел за гриффиндорский стол и сел подальше ото всех. Хладнокровно взял в руки вилку и принялся за еду, внутренне усмехаясь.

Такие простые. Такие наивные. Напугали ежа голым задом! Сколько раз ему уже приходилось проходить через все эти бойкоты, презрение и насмешки. Как закаляют сталь, знаете? Любовь, ненависть, любовь, ненависть, и получается нынешний Гарри Поттер такой, каков он есть. Глупые, не понимают того, что теперь, когда от него наконец-то все отстали со своими требованиями, претензиями, притязаниями, нотациями и беспокойством, он почувствовал себя совершенно свободным. Они подарили ему полную независимость в мыслях, поступках и действиях. И теперь неизвестно, кто захочет мириться первым.

Гарри ел с нескрываемым удовольствием, ощущая, как рушатся старые связи и невиданное облегчение накрывает с головой. Теперь можно всё. Хочешь хранить запрещенные артефакты, бросить школу, уйти в вольные торговцы, курить снейповскую траву, накачиваться огневиски или крутить любовь с врагом — пожалуйста, никаких запретов, никаких угрызений, никакой зависимости. Гарри жевал тост, задумчиво глядя в тарелку. Чтобы не втягивать в свои проблемы Драко, он за весь завтрак так и не бросил ни единого взгляда на слизеринский стол. Иначе бы он заметил, с каким изумлением и неверием тот наблюдает за впечатляющей картиной и масштабами гриффиндорского бойкота. Под перешептывания и смешки всего зала Гарри с аппетитом доедал омлет, когда в него полетел огрызок яблока. Он усмехнулся — хваленое благородство их факультета в действии. Хорошо, что он позаботился об этом заранее. Огрызок оттолкнулся от защитных чар и вернулся обратно в лоб Симусу, а Гарри, даже не повернув головы, продолжал увлеченно намазывать следующий тост.

Здравствуй, одиночество.

— По-оттер, ты так невыносимо много и долго ешь. Почему же ты тогда такой тощий? — до боли знакомый голос позади Поттера капризно растягивал слова, приседая на гласных. 

Гарри почувствовал справа тепло руки на своем плече и увидел, как Малфой демонстративно усаживается на скамейку рядом с ним, поудобнее пристраивая сумку с книгами.

— У нас сейчас Чары, ты идешь? — он протянул руку, отобрал у Гарри недоеденный, щедро намазанный джемом тост, откусил от него и принялся жевать с таким спокойствием, словно вокруг не было застывшего парализованного зала из четырех факультетских столов, ошеломленных лиц и открытых ртов с недонесенными к ним ложками и кусками.

Глупо было спрашивать, не боится ли Малфой за последствия. Гарри был уверен, что ему тоже совершенно плевать на общественное мнение, если он принял какое-то решение.

Здравствуй, одиночество вдвоем.

Гарри забрал у Малфоя из руки остаток тоста, поднявшись с места, засунул себе в рот целиком и, жуя, потянул за идеально отглаженный рукав поблескивающей мантии:

— Мымимём?

— По-о-оттер, — устало протянул Малфой, поднимаясь за ним следом, — ну сколько тебе можно повторять, что плебейские привычки, подхваченные тобой у Уизли, плохо влияют на твой интеллект. Вначале прожуй, потом общайся. Посмотри, ты весь в крошках.

Малфой под сдавленное оханье окружающих заботливо отряхнул ему лицо, придирчиво оглядел мантию, снял пару пылинок с плеча и потянул за руку прочь из зала. 

Пока парни неспешно брели по коридору к кабинету чар, их на ходу обгоняли слизеринцы.

— Драко, мы оценили твой жест с тостом, — ревниво хихикнула пробегающая мимо Паркинсон.

— Да, Драко, сказать, что мы в шоке, ничего не сказать. Ты очень недвусмысленно заявил свои права на Поттера. Не ожидал, — серьезный Забини хлопнул Малфоя по плечу и побежал догонять девушку.

— О чем это они? Что было не так с моим тостом? — удивился Гарри. И поразился еще больше, когда заметил, что Драко смутился и помедлил с ответом. — Малфой?

— Я не могу ни есть, ни пить после кого-то, меня тошнит, — наконец выдавил он из себя. — И ненавижу, когда прикасаются к моей еде.

— Тогда зачем ты это сделал? — Гарри был поражен широтой малфоевского жеста.

— Машинально, — Малфой быстро отвернулся и покраснел.

Гарри не очень его понял, но не стал переспрашивать, отложив выяснение этого вопроса на потом, сейчас и так было достаточно тем для уточнения.

— Зачем тебе неприятности, Малфой? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда они ускорили шаг. — Я вовсе не хотел тебя в это втягивать.

— Потому что суки они, — холодно ответил Драко. — Твои замечательные верные друзья не вынесли твоего свободного выбора. Если герой не с мелкой Уизли и не с той, которая достойна выбора всего факультета, то каждый считает, что имеет право высказать тебе свое "фи". А уж если выбрал парня, да еще и врага, значит, смерть тебе. На костре. Я бы нашего Инквизитора лучше вашему факультету на дверь перевесил.

— Ну, они ведь тоже в некотором роде правы, — Гарри убеждал сам себя. — Я с Джинни не очень красиво поступил. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы она меня бросила вот так, на глазах у всех, целуясь с другой.

— И ты бы ей закатил такую же публичную истерику и довел бы до ручки, чтобы она тебе в глаза заорала, что та, другая, целуется лучше, чем ты?

Гарри только рассмеялся.

— В отношениях, Поттер, всегда участвуют двое, — нравоучительно произнес Драко, но почему-то сейчас его высокомерие нисколько не раздражало. — Мать с отцом прожили всю жизнь вместе, и ни одному из них не приходило в голову сходить на сторону. Потому что когда все устраивает, тогда все устраивает. Думаешь, я говорил, что она тебе не пара, просто, чтобы тебя позлить?

— Думаю, да, — Гарри лукаво улыбнулся.

— Нет, Поттер, это правда. Ты безрассудный и жертвенный — эти два качества тебе были выданы, чтобы спасти мир, а ты под это дело спасаешь всех подряд, в том числе всякую дрянь, которая потом очень успешно тобой манипулирует. И хоть бы раз сам головой подумал. Вот почему ты сейчас со мной?

— Потому что я этого захотел, — уверенно ответил Гарри. Уж на этот вопрос он точно знал ответ.

Драко снова закатил глаза:

— Нет, Поттер, ты сейчас со мной, потому что этого захотел я. Потому что я тебя поцеловал на виду у всех, а не в темном чулане. Потому что я знал, какую бурю это вызовет у твоих приятелей и у твоей рыжей. Потому что предвидел твою реакцию и твое желание пойти всем наперекор. Это и называется манипулировать, — Драко и сам не понимал, зачем он сейчас раскрывает все свои карты. Просто знал, что так нужно. Нужно для Поттера.

— Скотина ты, Малфой, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри.

— Зато честная, — безапелляционный ответ заставил Поттера встрепенуться.

— А если я после этого перестану с тобой общаться? — он с интересом посмотрел на Драко.

— Не перестанешь, — тот холодно и высокомерно пожал в ответ плечами.

— Почему? — Гарри действительно очень хотел узнать ответ и поймал себя на мысли, что совершенно не обижается.

— Потому что тебе со мной интересно, Поттер. И потому что мне нужен сильный, независимый друг, а не марионетка для развлечения. А они тобой управляют всю жизнь. И всегда будут продолжать в том же духе. Так что если выбирать беспристрастно, то я лучше.

— А общий бойкот ты тоже просчитал, Малфой? — Гарри почему-то не мог сердиться на человека, который один не побоялся ради него пойти наперекор толпе.

— Нет, — раздражение в голосе Драко было настоящим, — я правда не ожидал, что они у вас до такой степени правильные. Правда, я бы это назвал подлые. Это было приятным сюрпризом. Пойдем, Поттер, мы уже опаздываем.

— Почему ты подошел ко мне сегодня? И почему откусил от моего тоста? — Гарри было так важно узнать ответ, как будто от него зависела собственная жизнь.

— Поттер, ну что ты пристал, как банный лист, ко мне со своими "зачем-почему"? Мы опоздаем на занятия!

— Драко? — смуглые руки предупреждающе легли на плечи, и глаза постарались поймать взгляд серых глаз, устремленный в пол.

— Поттер, ты даже святого достанешь... Обидно за тебя стало, понятно? Захотелось их уесть, чтобы знали, что несмотря на их дебильные бойкоты, ты не один, ясно? И после тебя мне почему-то не противно есть, усвоил?! — рявкнул Драко, с раздражением глядя в неприлично-зеленые поттеровские глаза, которые благодарно расширились, а затем соскользнули куда-то вниз и замерли на его губах. — Поттер, даже не вздумай! — зашипел Драко. — Мы и так уже опоздали.

— Ну тогда я быстро, всего один раз, — голос Гарри звучал так умоляюще, что Драко не выдержал, сам притянул его к себе и крепко и жадно поцеловал. — Всё, побежали.


	4. Chapter 4

На Чары они действительно опоздали. Профессор Флитвик мимоходом кивнул им, чтобы проходили быстрее, поэтому они торопливо уселись на последнюю парту в заднем ряду за слизеринцами.

Гарри вытаскивал учебники из сумки и пытался переварить все услышанное. Во-первых, манипуляции. Неужели он и правда так предсказуем и им так легко управлять? А во-вторых…

Во-вторых, Малфой. Который один пошел против всех ради него. Откусывал его надгрызенный бутерброд и с удовольствием его жевал. Целовался так, что Гарри терял ориентацию в пространстве… ну и вообще ее терял, свою правильную ориентацию. Малфой, поправляющий ему шарф, отряхивающий мантию, держащий за руку… Гарри покосился на Драко, который уже прилежно что-то писал на пергаменте изящным витиеватым почерком и внимательно смотрел на доску, и с трудом отвел глаза.

Поттер тоже попытался сосредоточиться на занятии, но его как магнитом снова тянуло посмотреть на малфоевский точеный профиль, трогательное розовеющее ухо, едва прикрытое выпавшими из прически тонкими прядками, и шелковистые светлые волосы, стянутые черной резинкой в длинный хвост. Хотелось, подперев голову, просто следить взглядом за тонкой кистью, старательно выводящей изысканные ряды строчек на пергаменте. Эти мечты вскоре были прерваны той самой тонкой кистью, которая дернулась, написала на отдельном куске пергамента “Поттер, придурок, отвали, мешаешь” и больно ущипнула его за предплечье.

Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на Малфоя, увидел его смеющиеся, преданно смотрящие на доску глаза, придвинул к себе пергамент и вдохновенно нацарапал “Малфой, мне скучно, давай прогуляем вторую лекцию?” Драко скосил глаза на пергамент и быстро настрочил ответ: “Поттер, забудь, если ты решил быть со мной, то придется учиться”. Гарри горько вздохнул, отодвинулся от Малфоя, подпер голову рукой и, убаюканный монотонным голосом профессора, впал в сладкую дрему.

Проснулся Гарри от резкого пинка ногой. Пока он недоуменно тер глаза и пытался сообразить, где находится, Малфой пригнул его голову к парте и зашипел на ухо:

— Поттер, или ты сейчас же будешь учиться, или давай вали обратно к Уизли. Мне не нужен тупой партнер.

Гарри, который почему-то вообще перестал обижаться на Малфоя, застонал и зашептал тому в ответ:

— Ну, Малфоооой, ну я вообще не понимаю, как ты это слушаешь. Ведь скучища же, — чтобы не мешать сидящему впереди Забини, он притянул светлую голову рукой, вжался практически в самое малфоевское ухо и начал вливаться туда сладким ядом. — Малфооой, давай лучше сбежим со второй пары. Ну один разочек. Или дай мне поспать. Я, между прочим, из-за тебя ночью не выспался. Полночи с тобой гуляли. И если ты помнишь, не только гуляли. А поцелуи, кстати, кучу энергии отнимают, ты об этом знаешь? Особенно твои. Может, дашь мне отдохнуть, а? Ты же такой хороший, Малфой, такой замечательный, имей же хоть каплю сострадания в своем каменном сердце.

Гарри отстранился и заискивающе посмотрел на Драко. Тот сидел, уставившись в парту, с розовыми пятнами на скулах и прерывисто, тяжело дышал. Гарри испуганно пихнул его локтем:

— Малфой, ты чего, тебе плохо?

Драко тяжело выдохнул и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Поттер, отвали.

— Ты что, обиделся? Драко?

— Отвали, говорю, сейчас же, придурок, — он со злостью толкнул Гарри локтем, невольно привлекая шумом Забини, сидевшего впереди.

Забини недовольно посмотрел на Поттера, перевел взгляд на Драко и присвистнул:

— Нифига себе!.. Поттер, расскажешь потом, что ты сделал? Никогда его таким не видел.

Драко отчаянно застонал, уронил голову на парту и зарылся в скрещенные руки.

Гарри по инерции растерянно спросил:

— Что?

Увидел похабную улыбку Забини, наконец-то все понял и смутился до слез. Забини откровенно веселился, глядя на его покрасневшие щеки. Гарри прикрыл глаза рукой и тоже тихо рассмеялся. Драко поднял лицо, на которое постепенно возвращалась аристократическая бледность, обложил обоих идиотов изысканным трехэтажным матом, посмотрел, как обалдевшие Гарри и Забини тут же выхватили перья и кинулись его записывать, чтобы такое добро не пропало втуне, не выдержал и расхохотался вместе с ними.

Гриффиндорская половина класса с высокомерной завистью смотрела на троих давящихся смехом парней. Похоже, что их бойкот давал совсем неожиданные результаты. 

* * * 

Немного отстав от слизеринцев, парни быстро шли по длинному коридору в Большой зал.

— Поттер, на обед сядешь со мной за слизеринский стол, — тон Малфоя не оставлял никакого права на сомнения. — Тем более, с Забини, я смотрю, вы уже поладили.

Гарри снова рассмеялся, потом посмотрел на Драко и уточнил:

— Значит, уши, Малфой?

— Поттер, — взорвался Драко, — если я услышу еще хоть одно слово о моих ушах…

Гарри развернулся, впечатал его в стену и, втискиваясь в его ухо губами, зашептал:

— То что? Что ты мне сделаешь, Малфой? — его шепот постепенно переходил в парселтанг, поэтому он продолжал говорить, не волнуясь о том, что Драко его поймет. — Ты такой офигенный, Малфой. Ты такой красивый. Если кого-то и хотеть, то только тебя. Я весь урок глаз от тебя не мог оторвать. А когда понял, что ты возбудился, сам чуть с ума не сошел от желания.

Гарри отстранился и увидел, что Драко стоит с закрытыми глазами, дышит судорожно и прерывисто, а на его пепельно-бледном лице лишь отчаянно розовеют резкие скулы, и по виску стекает капля прозрачного пота.

— Ой, прости, Малфой, я не знал, что это у тебя так сильно, — Гарри прикрыл его собой от любопытных взглядов школьников, спешащих на обед, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить его в охапку и не начать целовать прямо в коридоре.

— Сволочь ты, — голос Малфоя был таким несчастным, что Гарри совсем сник.

— Драко, я больше так не буду, правда.

— Тогда ты дважды сволочь.

Гарри улыбнулся, так нестерпимо захотелось покрыть поцелуями измученное желанием капризное лицо. Он уткнулся лбом в малфоевский висок.

— Обязательно буду, только наедине, так пойдет?

Драко улыбнулся, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, и кивнул:

— А теперь не трогай ты меня, ради Мерлина, хотя бы пару минут, Поттер, а то мы никогда не попадем на обед. 

* * * 

Забини, который занял место для Драко, вполне дружелюбно потеснился вправо, чтобы Гарри тоже мог поместиться:

— Итак, Поттер, ты теперь с нами? Давай, переводись на наш факультет, мы не против.

Гойл согласно кивнул, отодвигая плечом Нотта, который явно хотел добавить что-то нелестное, а Панси Паркинсон с усмешкой посмотрела на Драко и уточнила:

— Ну что, мы были правы?

Драко спокойно пожал плечами и придвинул Поттеру тыквенный сок, до которого тот не мог дотянуться. Слизеринцы фыркнули и расхохотались.

— Чтобы наш Драко о ком-то еще так заботился! Знаешь, Поттер, самое обидное в этом, что ты даже не оценишь.

— Я оценю, — Гарри сияющими глазами посмотрел на Малфоя. — Я правда ценю, Драко.

Со всех сторон слизеринского стола раздались веселый свист и улюлюканье. Из рук в руки начали переходить кнаты и галлеоны.

— Эти скоты организовали тотализатор и делают на нас ставки, — Драко светло улыбнулся Гарри. — Теперь они пристают ко мне с бестактными вопросами насчет первых поцелуев, первого секса и тому подобного, а я их посылаю. Готовься к тому, что теперь с этими вопросами они начнут клеиться к тебе, и не поддавайся на их подлые провокации, — Драко хмурился и улыбался одновременно. — Ты не сердишься за эту маленькую слизеринскую слабость все превращать в деньги?

Гарри рассмеялся и, азартно наклонившись к Забини, поинтересовался:

— Могу я тоже сделать ставку? Сколько к одному сейчас на первый секс?

За что и получил от Малфоя чувствительный удар по голове лопаткой для пирога к искренней радости слизеринцев.


	5. Chapter 5

— Знаешь, чего я не понимаю, Малфой, — Гарри бежал по коридору спиной вперед и заглядывал в невозмутимое лицо Драко. — Почему ваши слизеринцы со мной такие милые? Они же должны меня ненавидеть?

— Балда ты, — нежно отозвался Малфой, удерживая его за плечо, чтобы тот не споткнулся. — Ты, разумеется, уже забыл, что свидетельствовал за наши семьи в суде и существенно снизил наказание для большинства родителей.

— Забыл, — растерялся Гарри.

— Я и говорю - балда. Совершаешь добрые поступки и сам не помнишь своей выгоды. А слизеринцы тоже умеют быть благодарными. По крайней мере, долг чести для них свят.

— Знаешь, Драко, для меня все это так странно. Дружить со слизеринцами, враждовать с гриффиндорцами и целоваться с тобой. Это какой-то неправильный мир, но он мне нравится намного больше прежнего.

— И ты не скучаешь по рыжему и гр… Грейнджер? — в голосе Драко послышалась чуть заметная тревога.

— Скучаю. Особенно по Гермионе. Она ведь всегда была со мной и никогда раньше не предавала, — и, заметив, как поникли плечи Драко, быстро добавил, — но если мне предложат выбирать между ними и тобой, я выберу тебя.

— Почему? — изумление в серых дымчатых глазах было неподдельным. — Ты со мной всего полтора дня.

— И уже готов выбрать тебя, — Гарри и сам не понимал свои внезапные сильные чувства к Малфою. Словно в один момент в его голове минус поменяли на плюс, и сильная ненависть превратилась в такую же сильную влюбленность. — Не представляю, что будет через месяц, наверное, захочу на тебе жениться, — улыбнулся Гарри, не замечая, как вздрогнул Драко, и серьезно добавил: — Я не знаю. Правда не знаю, Драко. Просто это будешь ты.

Малфой быстро огляделся по сторонам и втолкнул Гарри в пустой кабинет.

— По-о-оттер, — прошептал он ему в губы и прижал к стене, вжимаясь в него всем телом. — Какой же ты глупый, По-о-оттер.

Гарри наконец-то дотянулся до его хвоста, стащил черную ленту, которая мешала ему думать весь урок, и восхищенно замер, глядя, как растекаются по плечам малфоевские белоснежные пряди.

— Драко, — жарко зашептал он, мгновенно срываясь на парселтанг и снова начиная терзать малфоевское ухо. — Какой ты прекрасный, Драко. Ты невероятно, нереально красивый. Обожаю тебя. Я готов смотреть на тебя бесконечно, — на этот раз Гарри не боялся переборщить, потому что они были одни, и он мог себе позволить все, что угодно. — Я просто умираю от твоих волос. Наверняка у тебя в роду были высшие эльфы. Или вейлы. И ты меня приворожил. Потому что меня к тебе тянет как магнитом.

Малфой молчал, не понимая ни слова, хрипло дышал и все крепче прижимал Гарри к стене. Бедром Гарри почувствовал твердый малфоевский член и изо всех сил прижался к нему своим отяжелевшим пахом. Губы Драко нашли его рот и растворились в поцелуях, страстных, больных, как укусы. Сплетающиеся в дикой схватке языки, зубы, впивающиеся в нижние губы, хриплые непрерывные стоны и невозможный жаркий шепот: "хочу тебя, хочу, хочу".

— Мой, Поттер, ты мой, — голос у Драко был неприлично хриплый, болезненный.

— А ты мой, Малфой. Мооой, — Гарри сходил с ума от настойчивых поцелуев в шею и громко стонал. — Метишь меня? Метишь… Мой Малфой. Мой. Мерлин, как же это звучит, это меня сводит с ума. Мой Малфой.

Драко дрожащими пальцами стал расстегивать его рубашку. Гарри в свою очередь рванул малфоевскую просто так, выдирая пуговицы.

Хочу, хочу, хочу. Колотилось в висках, сладко сжимало сердце, мучительно ныло в паху. Неужели можно кого-то хотеть с такой силой. Руки бесстыдно тянулись к чужой ширинке, рвали пуговицы, выдирали молнии, и наконец блаженное, долгожданное — чужой член в руке, встречный захват и стоны, стоны, перемешивающиеся с поцелуями, укусами и клятвами. Хочется так сильно, что больно дышать.

Все так сумбурно и быстро, потому что так долго ждали. Целых семь лет. Потому сейчас всего пара неловких движений, измученный стон, тьма в глазах, и вот уже перламутровое семя стремительно выплескивается на голые торсы друг друга.

***

 Парни обессиленно сползли по стенке, не расцепляя обнимающих рук.

Гарри нежно целовал белый висок с капельками пота, зарывался рукой в светлые шелковистые ручейки, прикусывал шею. Драко обнимал его за талию, притягивая к себе, тяжело дышал с закрытыми глазами и по-кошачьи терся о щеку.

Безумно хотелось шептать друг другу слова любви — нежные, глупые, наивные. Но после семилетней ненависти ни тот, ни другой не решались на это, поэтому всего лишь обменивались смущенными улыбками, ласкали друг друга взглядами и блуждали руками по телам друг друга.

— Когда там у них на тотализаторе наш первый секс, Малфой? — голос Гарри был таким хриплым, что он сам его не узнавал.

— Через неделю, — голос Драко был уставший и счастливый.

— Они просто не знали, что мы так сильно хотим друг друга.

— Они просто не знали про твой чертов парселтанг, — Драко растянул губы в улыбке. — Если бы узнали, ставки бы рухнули. У меня бы не было ни единого шанса устоять.

— Как будто у меня был. Смотрел на твой хвост и умирал, так хотел его распустить. Наверное, больше, чем сорвать с тебя одежду.

— У каждого из нас свой фетиш, да, Поттер?

— Похоже, что так, Малфой.

— Давай одеваться. Мне очень хочется второй раунд, но на сегодня достаточно впечатлений.

— Тогда пойдем спать, Драко. Сделай там за нас обоих ставки на завтра.

— Ты так в себе уверен, Поттер? — светлая бровь приподнялась на несколько миллиметров вверх.

— Ты снова хочешь услышать мой парселтанг, Малфой? — черная бровь приподнялась ей вдогонку.

Драко рассмеялся, чмокнул любовника в губы и начал поспешно одеваться.

* * * 

В гриффиндорской гостиной назревал скандал.

— Зачем я вам поверила!!! — вопила Джинни на брата. — Он теперь везде, везде таскается с этим хорьком. Меня достал ваш идиотский бойкот. Если бы не он, я могла бы хоть что-то исправить.

— Джинни, он целовался с Малфоем! — Рон, сжимая кулаки, изо всех сил старался не орать в ответ. — Что нам еще оставалось делать?

— Я думала, он придет извиняться. Думала, раскается. А он вместо этого уселся за стол со слизеринцами! Я теперь не знаю, как мне бы-ы-ыть, — Джинни неожиданно разрыдалась.

— Послушайте, мы должны показать ему, как он неправ. Должны выработать план, как вернуть его в нормальную колею. Видимо, после войны у него мозги как-то неправильно повернулись, — раздраженный Рон Уизли уговаривал всех запальчиво, но веско.

— Вы как хотите, а я в этом не участвую, — Невилл Лонгботтом шагнул вперед и смело посмотрел в глаза Рону. — Мне сразу не нравилась эта идея. Зато мне нравится Гарри. И я считаю, что он может встречаться с тем, с кем захочет. Малфой умный и смелый, он это доказал на войне. И он прекрасно подходит Гарри Поттеру.

— Я тоже не участвую, — внезапно очнулась Луна Лавгуд. — Вы все как хотите, но сегодня луна в седьмом доме, а это говорит о том, что у них уже завязались серьезные отношения. Гарри наш друг, и мы должны доверять ему.

— Так, — сдавленным голосом прошипел Рон, — кто еще против?

— А ты, Рон, — казалось, что хрустальный голосок Луны раздавался одновременно из нескольких мест, — если ревнуешь Гарри к Драко, то так и скажи. Ты все равно никогда не привлекал его как мужчина. А Драко привлекает.

Рон покраснел и тяжело закашлялся. Гермиона с подозрением уставилась на него.

— Рон?

— Гермиона, — Рон продолжал откашливаться и упорно прятал глаза, — это же Лавгуд, неужели ты можешь воспринимать ее серьезно?

— Теперь, кажется, да, — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Скажи, Рон, весь этот бойкот был продиктован твоей ревностью?

— Не-е-ет! — заорал Рон, жалобно глядя на Джинни. — Просто я не могу смотреть, как мучается моя сестра.

Все взгляды только устремились на заливающуюся краской Джинни, но в это время входная дверь со скрипом отъехала, и в комнату ввалился Гарри Поттер. Гарри Поттер, счастливый до неприличия. Гарри Поттер, пьяный от переполняющих его чувств. Гарри Поттер, до беспамятства влюбленный в Драко Малфоя.

— Приве-е-ет, — он расплылся в идиотской улыбке, оглядывая нахмуренные лица.

Заметив, как Рон, Джинни и еще несколько гриффиндорцев высокомерно вздернули подбородки и отвернулись, Гарри нагло скривил рот в фирменной слизеринской ухмылке и громко предложил:

— Для тех, кто еще не участвовал в змеином тотализаторе, рекомендую сделать ставки на наш завтрашний секс с Малфоем. Думаю, вы не прогадаете. Пока они еще достаточно высоки.

Прошел мимо остолбеневших однокурсников, мазнул взглядом по Невиллу с Луной, шепнул им двоим искреннее еле слышное "спасибо" и отправился к себе в кровать, предварительно наложив на полог мощные защитные чары.


	6. Chapter 6

— Малфой, я не буду заниматься с тобой сегодня сексом.

Озадаченный Драко сидел на подоконнике с учебником по трансфигурации и осторожно разглядывал подошедшего к нему Поттера. Утро начиналось неправильно.

— Я что-то пропустил? И какая ммм… тебя вчера укусила? — Драко не подал вида, что он расстроен.

Гарри быстро пересказал ему вчерашнюю сцену в гриффиндорской гостиной.

— Понимаешь, я все слышал, Драко. Это было так противно. Только Невилл с Луной заступились. Даже Гермиона молчала. И это, называется, самый благородный факультет! Словом, прости, я не сдержался. А теперь не хочу опошлять то, что между нами будет. Ведь будет? Ты же не настолько на меня рассердился, чтобы вообще все отменить?

Гарри положил руки ему на колени и заглянул в глаза, в которых плавали холодные льдинки. Но Малфой на удивление только хмыкнул, притянул его к себе и сказал:

— Могу себе представить, как же они тебя достали. Поменяю-ка я ставки у Блейза. Особенно, если ты обещаешь не сопеть мне сегодня в уши.

— Могу вообще к тебе не подходить, — клятвенно заверил Гарри, тут же обнимая его за талию и целуя в теплый висок, который умопомрачительно пах летним ветром, вербеной и Драко Малфоем.

*** 

Завтрак Гарри снова проходил за слизеринским столом. Слизеринцы уже заранее освободили ему место рядом с Драко и восприняли приход Гарри Поттера за их стол как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Утренние разговоры крутились вокруг чемпионата школы по квиддичу и последних новостей из поствоенного мира.

— Слушай, Поттер, — толкнул его локтем Забини. — А если ты со своими разругался, может, не будешь в этот раз за ловца? Тогда у Драко есть шанс.

Гарри удивился:

— Ты извини, Забини, но у Драко в любом случае есть шанс, я всегда побеждал его с трудом, — и, поймав благодарный взгляд Малфоя, подумал, что иногда его прямолинейная искренность бывает даже полезна. — Но вообще я пока не знаю, буду ли играть за Гриффиндор. Как-то не хочется. Попозже видно будет.

— Ну только ты уж решай поскорее, — в голосе у Забини слышалась тревога.

— А почему тебя это так волнует? А, ставки, — догадался Гарри.

Блейз хохотнул и толкнул его локтем в бок:

— А ты быстро схватываешь! Слушай, Драко, он мне определенно начинает нравиться.

— Не советую, — в голосе Малфоя появились стальные холодные нотки.

Слизеринцы снова расхохотались. Вообще с тех пор, как к ним за стол подсел Гарри, молчаливые слизеринцы начали регулярно смеяться и шутить. Гарри невольно подумал о том, насколько уязвимыми должны были чувствовать себя дети бывших Пожирателей, если им приходилось постоянно сдерживать свои эмоции в общественных местах. После войны их обвинили всех скопом, не разбираясь, как будто все они подались на темную сторону по доброй воле.

Гарри с мягкой улыбкой обернулся и посмотрел на Малфоя.

— Эй, Поттер, а ты, видимо, еще не знаешь, какой Драко ревнивый? — конечно, это была Паркинсон.

— Пока нет, — Гарри улыбнулся и накрыл его руку своей. — Но надеюсь узнать.

— О-о-о, поверь, когда ты об этом узнаешь, мало тебе не покажется, — слизеринцы снова шумно завозились на скамьях и загомонили. А у Гарри почему-то отчаянно сжалось сердце.

— Кого ты ревновал? — тихо спросил он, чувствуя, как желудок перекручивается тугим проводом и ухает куда-то вниз.

Поскольку Драко хранил упорное молчание, Панси снова захихикала, и в ее смехе снова проскользнули завистливые нотки.

— Кого же наш Драко мог ревновать, как не своего заклятого врага? К нам, бедным, он никогда не испытывал таких эмоций. “Поттер только и делает, что носится с этой грязнокровкой. И что он в ней нашел?” — передразнила она Малфоя.

— "Поттер уже достал со своим рыжим, он же полный идиот", — вклинился в разговор сочный басок Гойла.

— "Чертов Поттер встречается с Уизлеттой, неужели он не видит, что она ему совершенно не подходит?" — кривлялся Забини. — "И какого черта он столько времени проводит в кабинете у Снейпа?"

Гарри снова оглянулся на Малфоя и заметил в его глазах настоящее страдание. Он обхватил его лицо ладонями и облегченно выдохнул:

— Я счастлив, что это был я, Драко, — прижался к его губам и поцеловал. — И поверь мне, не один ты такой ревнивый.

Слизеринцы радостно выдохнули, и снова под столом по цепочке рук потекли галлеоны и кнаты.

— Сейчас-то что? — с раздражением поинтересовался Гарри.

— Первый поцелуй в общественном месте, — обстоятельно пояснил Гойл. — Блейз, я ставил на пять к одному, а ты мне что даешь?

Гарри уткнулся Драко в плечо и затрясся от беззвучного смеха:

— Я очень давно столько не смеялся, как здесь у вас.

— Ты знаешь, Поттер, — с удивлением признал Блейз, — нам тоже давненько не было так весело. Ты как катализатор. Приходи к нам вечером в гостиную, в “правду или вызов” сыграем.

— Спасибо за приглашение, Забини, но я лучше воздержусь. Теперь мне есть, что скрывать, и ты не получишь новой информации для своего паршивого тотализатора.

— Не удалось, — признал Забини. — Ответ истинного слизеринца. Скажи, Поттер, как ты вообще попал на Гриффиндор?

— Сам попросил, — буркнул Гарри.

— Шляпа хотела распределить его в Слизерин, — гордо пояснил Драко Блейзу, приобнимая своего парня за плечи.

Все головы слизеринцев одновременно развернулись к Гарри. Со всех концов стола раздались разные возгласы:

— Круууто!

— Поттер, переиграй все заново, приходи к нам.

— У нас сейчас самый маленький факультет, давай к нам, Поттер.

— Давайте все вместе попросим МакГонагал.

— А что, если шляпа не согласится?

Гарри посмотрел на хитро прищурившегося Блейза и одними губами просуфлировал:

— Ставки?

Блейз широко улыбнулся и кивнул, вынимая расчерченный кусок пергамента.


	7. Chapter 7

На выходе из Большого зала Гарри поджидал сюрприз. Джинни Уизли мялась в нише у стены, явно поджидая его. Когда они с Малфоем, не оборачиваясь, прошли мимо, девушка не выдержала и робко окликнула:

— Гарри, можно с тобой поговорить? Только без него, — она хмуро кивнула в сторону Малфоя.

Гарри обернулся к ней и кивнул Драко. Малфой отошел подальше к окну.

— Я слушаю тебя, Джинни, если только, оказывается, мы снова разговариваем.

— Гарри, я хочу сказать, что это была какая-то глупая ошибка. Мы не должны были с тобой расставаться, тем более, из-за этого, — она презрительно кивнула в сторону стоявшего поодаль Драко. — Я хочу предложить тебе попробовать начать все заново.

— Прости, Джин, — голос Гарри был мягким и сочувствующим. — Уже поздно, правда поздно. Я больше никогда к тебе не вернусь.

— Это из-за него? — голос Джинни становился все громче, и в нем начинали проскальзывать истеричные нотки. — Из-за этой бледной моли, из-за этого подлого белобрысого хорька?!

— Уизли, я не понимаю, зачем нужно было просить меня отойти, чтобы потом орать обо мне на весь Хогвартс? — Драко в раздражении подошел ближе. — Если тебя волнует, что Поттер предпочел меня, об этом можно поговорить более цивилизованно.

Глаза Джинни заволокла пелена ярости.

— Круцио! — ее палочка взметнулась и указала на Малфоя.

— Протего! — казалось, что Гарри успел отреагировать еще до того, как Джинни выкрикнула непростительное. — Экспеллиармус!

Он подхватил ее палочку, кинулся к упавшему Малфою и встревоженно склонился над ним.

— Драко, ты как?

— Отлично, Поттер, просто супер, — Драко сердито поднимался с пола, недовольно отряхивая мантию. — Ну, теперь-то ты со мной согласен?

Джинни отчаянно рыдала у стены, глядя на то, как ее Гарри заботливо помогает встать ненавистному хорьку, ощупывает, осматривает и гладит его, а тот совершенно по-хозяйски, как будто имеет на то полное право, притягивает Поттера к себе.

— Гарри! — последний раз истошно выкрикнула она. — Гарри!

Гарри решительно шагнул к ней. Его голос был спокоен, но от этого спокойствия было страшнее, чем от самого громкого крика:

— Если ты еще хоть раз попробуешь причинить ему боль, ты очень сильно об этом пожалеешь, Джинни Уизли. Я не буду сейчас подавать отчет в Министерство о применении непростительных. Но если ты снова попытаешься ему навредить, я обязательно припомню и этот случай.

— Но почему, Гарри, почему? Почему он? Зачем он тебе? — жалобно скулила девушка, цепляясь за рукав его мантии.

— Потому что я люблю его, Джинни, — тихо, но твердо ответил Гарри.

— Ты еще два дня назад был со мной, ты бы не успел! — недоверчиво крикнула она. — Он подлил тебе приворотное!

— Мне нельзя ничего подлить, Джин. После войны у меня остался безоар в зубе, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

— Но тогда это все неправда!

— Это правда, Джин, — по-прежнему еле слышно ответил Гарри. — Видимо, все это началось намного раньше, а я и сам не заметил, — он молча протянул ей палочку, отвернулся и быстро пошел к своему Малфою.

 

* * *

 

— Гарри, у вас все хорошо?

Внимательные глаза МакГонагалл изучали его лицо.

— Да, профессор, спасибо.

— Я заметила определенное напряжение между студентами вашего факультета и вами. Это?..

— Это значит, что я не хочу больше плясать под их дудку, профессор, — Гарри с вызовом посмотрел на нее.

— А еще ко мне обратились два студента слизеринского факультета и попросили провести для вас повторный тест с распределяющей шляпой.

— Кто эти двое, профессор?

— Я думаю, это не столь важно, Гарри.

— Пожалуйста, профессор, — в голосе Гарри зазвучали умоляющие нотки. Мучительно не хотелось узнать, что Драко способен на что-то подобное за его спиной.

МакГонагалл внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Это были Забини и Паркинсон, — и, увидев колоссальное облегчение на лице Гарри, уточнила: — Это ведь как-то связано с юным Малфоем, да?

Гарри только молча кивнул.

— Будьте осторожны, Гарри. У меня нет причин не доверять Драко, но все же... Не нужно восстанавливать против себя старых друзей ради новых отношений.

— Это они восстанавливают меня против себя, профессор. И к тому же, это не новые, а очень и очень старые отношения.

И Гарри внезапно расцвел такой улыбкой, что, казалось, отраженные от нее лучи забегали по стенам мрачного кабинета.

Феникс, до этого дремавший в клетке, проснулся и радостно закурлыкал.

— Вот и Фоукс одобрил мой выбор, — Гарри продолжал довольно улыбаться.

МакГонагалл сдержанно кивнула в ответ и предложила:

— Если хотите, Гарри, сегодня на ужине мы можем провести повторное распределение. Разумеется, в случае, если вы действительно этого хотите. Вы готовы?

— Да, я на самом деле этого хочу. Спасибо, профессор, — Гарри благодарно склонил голову и внутренне усмехнулся, заранее представив, как взлетят слизеринские ставки к обеду.


	8. Chapter 8

К ужину вся школа бурлила. Слух о том, что Гарри Поттер собирается еще раз воспользоваться Распределяющей Шляпой, встревожил гриффиндорцев и воодушевил слизеринцев. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что на ужин поспешил явиться каждый, и зал был полон.

Профессор МакГонагалл встала во весь рост, привлекая к себе общее внимание, откашлялась и торжественно произнесла:

— Ученик нашей школы вчера обратился ко мне с необычной просьбой. Он просил проверить правильность его первоначального распределения. У меня нет причин отказывать ему в этом. Поэтому я прошу его сесть на этот стул, а многоуважаемую Шляпу провести внеплановое исследование.

Под тревожные шепотки всего зала Гарри встал из-за гриффиндорского стола, за которым по-прежнему сидел вдали от всех, и спокойно подошел к директору.

— Вы готовы, Гарри?

Гарри улыбнулся и решительно кивнул:

— Я готов, профессор.

Он сел на стул, закрыл глаза, а МакГонагалл надела ему на голову старую Шляпу.

— Ну что, передумал? — хриплым каркающим голосом поинтересовалась Распределяющая Шляпа у Гарри.

Гарри решил, что Шляпа наверняка уже несколько месяцев спала сладким сном на директорском шкафу, а теперь ее внезапно разбудили. Поэтому сейчас настроение у нее было не самое лучшее.

— Будешь теперь умолять меня “только не в Гриффиндор, только не в Гриффиндор”? — сварливо продолжала задираться Шляпа.

Гарри помотал головой:

— Нет, не буду, распредели меня туда, куда на самом деле сочтешь нужным. Туда, где мое настоящее место. Я сам запутался.

— Хм, ну что ж, посмотрим, посмотрим, Гарри Поттер… — Шляпа скривила задумчивую рожу. — Я по-прежнему вижу в тебе много гриффиндорской отваги, безрассудства и желания спасти мир. Вместе с тем, я вижу, как растет в тебе слизеринская осторожность, осмотрительность и стремление к независимости. Что же мне выбрать?

Гарри сидел зажмурившись, как когда-то на первом курсе, и поэтому не видел взволнованные лица своих друзей и недругов в зале. Они не могли слышать этого диалога, только видели, что Шляпа серьезно колеблется.

— Что ж, Гарри Поттер, — Шляпа внезапно распрямилась. — Так получилось, что ты был бы на своем месте на обоих факультетах. Поэтому сейчас я на свое усмотрение отправляю тебя туда, где ты больше всего нужен.

И Шляпа гордо рявкнула во всю мочь, а эхо усилило и разнесло ее хриплый вопль по самым дальним уголкам большого зала:

— Слизерин!

Гарри, счастливо улыбаясь, нашел глазами радостно аплодирующего Драко, услышал ликующие вопли за слизеринским столом, ехидно посмотрел на торопливо перебирающего пергаменты Блейза, показал ему на пальцах “десять к одному?”, услышал, как взорвались беззаботным искренним смехом слизеринцы и забренчали под столом галлеонами. Все факультеты с изумлением наблюдали за этой пантомимой, не понимая, что происходит. К тому же, смеющиеся слизеринцы, обычно излишне замкнутые и молчаливые после войны, были настолько редким зрелищем, что невольно притягивали к себе всеобщее внимание.

Гарри легко вскочил со стула, поклоном поблагодарил Шляпу и директора, тронул палочкой свой бордовый галстук, который тут же перекрасился в зеленый цвет, и побежал за свой новый стол принимать дружеские объятия от новых сокурсников. Но перед этим он бросил прощальный взгляд на гриффиндорцев, холодно посмотрел на Рона и Гермиону, скользнул неприязненным взглядом по Джинни и помахал рукой Невиллу, прошептав “спасибо”.

* * * 

Сидя за зеленым столом, Гарри выслушивал шутки и подначки новых однокурсников и крепко сжимал под столом руку Драко. “Я соскучился”, — просигналили ему пальцы Драко, нежно тронув запястье. “Хочу тебя”, — пальцы Гарри нашли чувствительную ямку на руке партнера и нежно поглаживали ее. Но сейчас было не время уходить от слизеринцев, поэтому приходилось улыбаться и шутить, пытаясь погасить желание, и только крепче сжимать руки и переплетать пальцы.

Блейз поднялся первым:

— Поттер, пойдем, нам еще нужно расположить тебя в подземельях и перенести вещи, — напомнил он Гарри.

— Забини, и почему, когда я от тебя слышу слова заботы, я все равно подозреваю, что ты собираешься на мне заработать? — удивился он, поднимаясь следом.

— Это потому, что ты становишься настоящим слизеринцем, Поттер, — подмигнул ему Блейз.

— Гарри.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Гарри.

Забини какое-то время недоуменно смотрел на него, затем понял, протянул ему руку и представился:

— Блейз.

Это стало толчком к тому, что новые однокашники начали подходить и протягивать руки:

— Грег.

— Панси.

— Милисент.

— Теодор, — Гарри удивленно посмотрел на недовольного Нотта, но промолчал, крепко пожав вялую кисть.


	9. Chapter 9

— Пойдем за твоими вещами, — до неприличия счастливый Драко тянул Поттера за собой. — Я помогу тебе собраться.

— Ты поднимешься вместе со мной в гриффиндорскую башню? — удивился Гарри.

— Ну, не могу же я отпустить тебя одного на вражеский факультет, — расплылся в улыбке Малфой.

Гарри быстро огляделся по сторонам и обхватил Драко руками.

— Драко! Когда ты со мной такой, я вообще не понимаю, как мы с тобой могли ссориться, — Гарри потерся щекой об его волосы. — Если бы ты сразу был таким…

— Если бы ты сразу принял мою дружбу…

Гарри заметил, как нахмурился Драко, и поспешил его успокоить.

— Зато теперь ты мой, — быстро прошептал он, чтобы поскорее развеять совместные печальные воспоминания. — А я твой, — и крепко поцеловал свое белобрысое сокровище. — Пойдем собираться, Малфой, а то я от тебя так и не оторвусь.

В гриффиндорскую башню парни вошли вместе. Полная Дама тяжело вздохнула, открывая перед ними двери:

— Я ведь в последний раз тебя сюда впускаю, да, Гарри Поттер?

— Похоже на то, — согласился Гарри и решительно шагнул внутрь, втягивая за собой Малфоя.

Вместе они проследовали через наполненную напряженным молчанием гриффиндорскую гостиную, вошли в спальню, и Гарри махнул рукой на свою кровать.

— Располагайся.

Драко, не долго думая, блаженно растянулся на поттеровской постели, а Гарри принялся кидать вещи в безразмерную сумку. Сердце тоскливо сжималось.

Может быть, он совершает ошибку? Вдруг привязанность Драко через неделю пройдет, и он останется один на чужом враждебном факультете? Гарри обвел стены глазами. Вся эта комната, полосатые стены, кровати с бордовыми пологами, огромные окна с видом на синие горы напоминали декорации, в которых он играл в первом акте давно надоевшей пьесы. Долгое время они были его жизнью, важной частью него, его домом. Как же так случилось, что всего за два дня они стали для Гарри чуждыми и пустыми, а то единственное, ради чего хотелось жить, валялось сейчас на его кровати, уютно уткнувшись носом в его собственную подушку, и рассеянно ловило и отпускало золотой снитч?

Вид Драко, растянувшегося на его кровати, в которой Гарри постоянно думал о нем на протяжении семи лет, неважно, какие это были мысли, главное, что они никогда не отпускали его до конца, подняли в душе невыносимую волну желания. Драко не успел удивленно распахнуть глаза, как Гарри уже лежал рядом, вжимался, обнимал, целовал везде и запускал жадные руки под белоснежную рубашку. Драко, как обычно, понял его без слов.

— Думал здесь обо мне, да, Поттер? — в его голосе сквозили легкое сочувствие и неприкрытое торжество.

— Думал, думал, думал, — Гарри мстительно зашипел ему в ухо на парселтанге, все сильнее придвигаясь к горячему телу.

Драко застонал, резко вжался в него бедрами и исступленно впился в губы, запуская руку в разлохмаченные черные волосы.

В таком виде их и застал Рон Уизли, вошедший в этот момент в спальню — яростно ласкающих друг друга, умирающих от наслаждения и издающих неприлично страстные стоны. Руки Малфоя уже забрались под поттеровскую футболку и быстро скользили по его телу, царапая и оглаживая везде, а пальцы Гарри нетерпеливо стягивали черную завязку с малфоевского хвоста, выпуская на волю роскошные белые волны.

— Что ты застыл в дверях, как истукан, Рон? — на пороге показалась Гермиона, охнула и прикрыла рот ладонью.

Парни, услышав посторонние звуки, с трудом оторвались друг от друга, мутными глазами раздраженно посмотрели на вошедших и нехотя сели на кровати, все еще не отводя друг от друга глаз и не разнимая рук. Волосы Драко белоснежным покрывалом падали на плечи и стекали тонкими ручейками на спину, измятая рубашка выбилась из брюк, расстегнутый ворот приоткрывал грудь и ключицы с прозрачной тонкой кожей и синей жилкой, бьющейся в аккуратной ямке под шеей. При взгляде на трогательную жилку Гарри почувствовал, как у него от нежности защемило сердце. Он отвернулся подальше от своего искушения и перевел взгляд на бывших друзей. Рон таращился на него с откровенной ненавистью, а Гермиона с недоумением и интересом.

— Пошли вон отсюда, гомосеки, — прохрипел красный от злости Рон, — идите сосаться в свой змеевник. Там таким, как вы, самое место.

— Что, Уизли, самому не обломилось, теперь психуешь? — Гарри, услышав за своей спиной холодный издевательский голос, обернулся и в немом изумлении уставился на Драко. Он всегда знал, что Малфой был хорошим психологом, быстро находил болевые точки врага и бил без промаха. Но сейчас? Рон?

— Ты, видимо, совсем спятил, Малфой, — рыжий постарался придать голосу как можно больше брезгливости.

— Видимо да, — Драко улыбнулся так тонко и хищно, что Гарри внутренне сжался. Он по своему опыту помнил, что от этой улыбки хорошего ждать не придется. — Спятил. От счастья. Потому что повезло мне, а не тебе, деревенщина. Потому что твой Поттер меня, а не тебя целует своими жаркими нетерпеливыми губами, потому что ночью ненасытно стонет подо мной, а не под тобой, потому что он принадлежит мне до последней косточки, до последней капли его восхитительной спе…

— Сектусемпра!

— Протего! Лигабис!

Выкрик Гарри снова успел на миллисекунды опередить взбешенный вопль Рона. Малфоя накрыл прочный защитный купол, а толстые веревки прочно стянули веснушчатые руки и ноги.

— Уизли, меня уже изрядно подзадолбала ваша семейка, — нервно застегивая пуговицы на рубашке, прошипел Малфой. — Дети Пожирателей не позволяют себе использовать такое количество непростительных, как благородные гриффиндорцы.

— Зачем ты так с ним, Драко? — Гарри укоризненно смотрел на Малфоя, заранее его прощая, и спрашивал себя, сможет ли он в принципе когда-нибудь на него снова сердиться. За последние два дня он так ни разу и не сумел всерьез разозлиться на Малфоя.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел истинную причину бойкота, Поттер. Великолепное обоснование о поруганной чести факультета прикрывало обычную похоть твоего дружка.

Пока Гарри изумленно хлопал глазами, Малфой продолжал свою отповедь, адресуясь к красному, злющему Рону:

— Ну влюбился ты в него, Уизли, — Драко высокомерно посмотрел на него, одергивая на себе тонкую рубашку, стоившую примерно столько же, сколько все имущество Рона. — Ну, признался бы и всё. Это же Гарри чертов Поттер, уж он бы нашел способ тебя утешить. Но зачем нужно было делать объекту страсти такую гадость, которая поражает масштабами даже видавших виды слизеринцев? Я удивлен, Уизли, можно сказать, восхищен, — говоря это, он небрежным жестом смахнул прозрачную защиту и теперь вполне мирно скручивал белоснежные волосы в хвост, ехидно поглядывая на Гарри, который замер, не в силах отвести глаз от чарующего действа. — Только учти одно, Уизли, — сейчас голос Драко напоминал шипение разозленной змеи, глаза опасно сузились, и сам он напрягся, как волк перед прыжком. — Теперь Поттер мой. А я не люблю тех, кто посягает на мою собственность. Если еще раз хоть один придурочный член вашей семейки подойдет к нему ближе, чем на два метра, последствия будут стремительными и необратимыми, — он махнул палочкой, освобождая ошеломленного Рона от веревок, и бесстрашно повернулся к нему спиной. — Ты собрался? Пойдем? — заботливо спросил он у Гарри.

— Значит, я твоя собственность, Малфой? — насмешливо повторил Гарри, подхватывая с кровати сумку.

— А ты что-то имеешь против, Поттер? — в голосе Драко послышалась такая же насмешка, но с легкой тревожной ноткой.

Но Гарри только покачал головой и поцеловал его в губы прямо на глазах у застывшей в дверях пары.

— Нет, Малфой, представь себе, не имею.

Он закинул сумку за спину, кивнул оцепеневшим бывшим друзьям и вышел вон.


	10. Chapter 10

Великий Инквизитор, морщась от омерзения, разглядывал Гарри Поттера, который вместе с Драко топтался перед входом в Слизерин.

— Пароль “неистребимая мантикора”, сколько раз можно повторять, — злился на портрет Малфой.

— Первый раз его вижу, он не с нашего факультета, — бубнил Инквизитор, старательно раскаляя кочергу докрасна.

— Послушай, ты, старый садист, — Гарри надоело слушать их препирательства. — Еще одно слово против меня, и я замажу краской все твои орудия пыток. Вот тогда мы полюбуемся, что с тобой сотворит этот грешник, когда ты останешься безоружным.

Дверь в подземелья со скрипом отъехала.

— Пожалуй, я был неправ, — донеслось с портрета, — такую гадость мог придумать только истинный слизеринец.

Гарри почему-то порадовался этому сомнительному комплименту и впервые шагнул в самое сердце серпентария.

Слизеринская гостиная была очень похожа на гостиную Гриффиндора. Те же кожаные кресла, столики и камин. Только очень непривычным был повсеместный успокаивающий зеленый цвет вместо опаляющего бордового. Слизеринцы радостно приветствовали Гарри взмахами рук, и вот это уже резко отличалось от нынешнего отношения к нему на родном факультете. Драко протолкнул его в спальню и захлопнул за ними дверь.

— Чтобы ты не смущался, — пояснил он. — Выбирай себе кровать.

— А где чья? — Гарри растерянно озирался по сторонам.

Спальня больше всего напоминала пещеру с низкими сводами, сталактитами и слабым рассеянным светом. Казалось, что в потолке непременно должна затеряться парочка летучих мышей, ожидающих своего ночного часа. За окнами плескалось подводное озеро с разноцветными глупыми рыбами и тяжелыми водорослями.

— Откуда здесь окна, Драко? — удивленно спросил Гарри, подходя ближе к стеклу и зачарованно разглядывая рыб.

— А что ты удивляешься, думаешь, только у вас должны быть окна? — Драко пожал плечами. — Наши подземелья примыкают к озеру, поэтому нам хорошо видно, что там происходит. Иногда в окна заглядывают тритоны, бывает, что русалки дразнятся, а иногда гигантский кальмар щупальцами долбит. Но он вполне безобидный, ты его не бойся, если увидишь.

— Драко, — горло у Гарри перехватило, — как же мы так живем, Драко? Ведь мы совсем ничего не знаем друг о друге. Каждое утро я просыпался и видел, как солнце ползет по горным вершинам и птицы летят на север, а ты смотрел в холодную мутную воду за окном и заглядывал в глаза гигантского кальмара. А потом мы встречались на завтраке и ненавидели друг друга вместо того, чтобы постараться понять.

— Да ты романтик, Поттер, — Драко отвернулся, скрывая захлестнувшие его странные щемящие чувства, и спокойно добавил. — Давай лучше выбирай место.

Но Гарри подошел к нему вплотную и решительно заглянул в глаза:

— Я хочу знать о тебе все, Малфой. О тебе самом, твоих страхах и мечтах. О твоей жизни без меня. Я хочу понимать тебя. Ты мне расскажешь?

Драко криво усмехнулся.

— Ну вообще-то я никогда такого не делал. Но можно будет попробовать на досуге, ради интереса. Выбирай кровать, Поттер, а то будешь спать на полу.

— А где спишь ты?

— Вот, — Драко подошел к кровати у окна.

— А здесь? — Гарри указал на кровать напротив.

— Крэбб, — Драко проглотил комок в горле.

Гарри уставился на него в полном изумлении:

— Малфой, ты просыпаешься, и первое, что видишь — это кровать Крэбба? Каждое утро?

Драко опустил голову и кивнул.

— Если бы я все время жил в комнате Сириуса, я бы свихнулся. Я пойду поговорю с парнями и лягу здесь, — решительно объявил Гарри. — Пусть твое утро начинается с меня. А мемориал Крэббу мы устроим в другом месте.

И Гарри вышел в гостиную.

Драко так и не понял, как Поттеру удалось все объяснить слизеринцам, но уже через двадцать минут Гарри устраивался на месте Крэбба. Кровать самого Винса вместе с его вещами Поттер при помощи Гойла и Забини перетащил к стене, а на ее место парни поставили новую.

Пока Малфой поражался, почему Поттеру все удается так легко и непринужденно в то время, как самому Драко приходится затрачивать на то же самое кучу сил, пресловутый Поттер нахально плюхнулся рядом с ним в кровать и вытянулся с явным намерением оставаться в ней как можно дольше.

Гарри с любопытством разглядывал зеленый полог над своей головой и по-кошачьи блаженно жмурился. Теперь он понимал выражение лица Драко, уткнувшегося в его подушку в гриффиндорской спальне. Здесь все пахло Малфоем, везде вокруг был Малфой, его мысли, мечты, желания и тайные страхи. Обнимал, окружал, обступал.

Драко снова посмотрел на Поттера, который с мечтательным видом развалился в его постели, вздохнул и склонился над своим наваждением. Тонкие прядки, выпавшие из хвоста, защекотали покрасневшие щеки, в паху нестерпимо заныло, когда зеленые глаза уставились на него с желанием и призывом. Гарри Поттер в слизеринской спальне. Чертов Гарри Поттер, которого Драко никогда не умел выкинуть из головы, сейчас лежал в его кровати, и от одной этой мысли сносило башню. Драко наклонился еще ниже, — мягкий шелк волос веером разлетелся по смуглым щекам и шее — ласково провел пальцем по подбородку, тем же пальцем очертил контур губ, приблизился к самому лицу… чмокнул в кончик носа и быстро откинулся назад под возмущенный вопль Поттера:

— Малфо-о-ой, ты такой обломщик!

— Поттер, — строго призвал его к ответу Драко. Приходилось быть решительным, потому что от желания у него самого темнело в глазах. — Кто первый сказал, что у нас сегодня не будет секса?

— О-о-о, — Гарри вспомнил о своей несдержанности и жалобно застонал, но тут же встрепенулся. — Но поцеловаться-то мы можем?

— И ты удержишься и не будешь опускать руки никуда ниже моего лица? Не будешь дышать мне в ухо, не будешь затягивать мой язык себе в…

— Черррррт! — Гарри раздраженно сел на кровати и уткнулся лбом в плечо Малфоя. — Поздно уже, а то пошли бы полетали, да? Я не знаю, чем с тобой можно еще заняться. Когда ты так близко, у меня мозг отключается.

— Тогда пойдем в гостиную, писать реферат по ЗОТИ.

— Какой же ты садист, Малфой! Нереальный садист!

Драко тащил своего Поттера в общую гостиную и смеялся. Драко вообще стал часто смеяться с тех пор, как заполучил Поттера себе. Он не уставал удивляться, какой должна быть жизненная энергия у парня, который вырос в чулане, без родительской любви и заботы, был предназначен Темному Лорду, как овца на заклание, но до сих пор умеет так радоваться жизни и радовать других. Слизерин, приняв его к себе, словно засветился и засиял изнутри. А вот Гриффиндор как-то сразу потух и съежился, словно из него ушла душа. Конечно, они еще пытаются делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, но того, что делало их такими неотразимо притягательными, с ними больше нет. Драко удивленно пожал плечами — и как один человек может так менять целый мир? И каким образом ему удалось заполучить это лохматое счастье себе?

Парни вышли в общую гостиную и уселись за стол с конспектами. Поттер вздыхал как замковое привидение, ерзал, подпирал голову рукой, падал под стол, чтобы всласть позевать там, но Драко вытаскивал его из-под стола за шиворот, тыкал носом в учебники, пихал в бок локтем и вообще был неумолим:

— Три страницы, Поттер. Три страницы, и ты свободен.

— Лучше бы мы пошли полета-а-а-а-ать, — Гарри выдал очередную фразу, переходящую в зевок. Он сейчас был ужасно похож на щенка: такой же трогательный, сонный и доверчивый.

— Кстати, насчет полетать, — к их столу подошел Нотт, а все остальные невольно прислушались. — Если у нас теперь есть Поттер, я предлагаю сделать его ловцом нашей сборной вместо Малфоя.

Все разговоры разом смолкли. Гарри резко вскочил на ноги и уставился на Нотта тяжелым, мрачным взглядом. Мягкий, расслабленный, похожий на щенка парень мгновенно исчез, и сейчас на Нотта с ненавистью смотрела стальная пружина, готовая в любой момент прийти в действие.

— Сука, — смачно выплюнул ему в лицо Поттер и выдернул из рукава палочку.

— Гарри, сядь, пожалуйста, что ты так разозлился. Ты и правда лучший ловец, чем я, — голос Малфоя звучал ровно, без эмоций. — Это всего лишь логично.

Но Гарри просто трясло от злости:

— Если вы… Если вы можете так поступать со своими друзьями, значит вы такие же, как и те, ничем не отличаетесь. И я просто променял одну помойку на другую. И ты, ты… — он повернулся к Драко, задыхаясь от ярости и еле подбирая слова, — как ты мог про меня такое подумать?! И если ты сейчас за мою реакцию отдашь кому-то хотя бы сикль, Забини, я тебе врежу!

Гарри с силой вырвался из чьих-то рук, которые пытались его удержать, и выбежал в коридор.

Забини задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед, перевел взгляд на Драко, вздохнул: “Ох, и нелегко тебе с таким темпераментным. Зато, наверное, в постели не скучно”, - и принялся раздавать галлеоны и кнаты по списку.


	11. Chapter 11

Гарри добежал до озера и упал на запорошенную белую землю. Сообразив, что он выскочил совсем раздетый, быстро навел вокруг согревающие чары и, обхватив колени руками, тоскливо уставился на мутные темные волны, накатывающие на заснеженный берег. Кто бы сомневался, что змеевник будет ничуть не лучше, чем львятник. Зачем и кому нужно было его новое самопожертвование? Очередная глупая выходка национального героя. Гарри уткнулся лицом в колени и замер. Через пару минут на снег рядом с ним тихо опустилась темная фигура. Он поднял глаза и с удивлением узнал в ней Гермиону.

Девушка села чуть поодаль, съежившись от холода, и Гарри глазами пригласил ее подвинуться ближе, в круг его согревающих заклинаний.

— Что, Гарри, не все так сладко в вашем серпентарии? — Гермиона прижалась к нему боком и задала этот вопрос с какой-то безнадежной тоской.

— Я и не ждал от него сладости, Герм, — честно ответил он. — Но все равно думал, что будет легче. Как это ни забавно, но сейчас у меня снова нет дома. Видимо, такая уж у меня судьба.

Гермиона всхлипнула и положила голову ему на плечо:

— Прости меня, Гарри. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я ведь думала, он любит меня. Поэтому и согласилась на этот ужасный бойкот. Если бы ты знал, как это было невыносимо. Не смотреть на тебя, не разговаривать, не улыбаться. В то время, как он сам… — ладонью она смахнула с ресниц частые слезы. — Малфой, оказывается, был прав, Рон испытывал к тебе не только дружеские чувства. А я ему верила. А когда ты ушел, и он как с цепи сорвался. Бесился весь вечер, и теперь он снова Бон-Бон у своей Лав-Лав. А про меня даже не вспоминает. Как мне жить, Гарри, что делать?

Гарри крепко обнял ее за плечи, как когда-то давно в зимней военной палатке, почувствовал ее голову на своем плече, и щемящая нежность воспоминаний затопила его целиком.

— Ты же у нас умница, Гермиона, — он тихонько уговаривал ее, укачивая как ребенка, — у тебя обязательно все сложится хорошо. Помнишь, как в тебя был влюблен Крам? — Гарри невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив далекий четвертый курс. — Поверь мне, твоя настоящая любовь обязательно тебя найдет. Видишь, бывает и так, что лучшие друзья становятся врагами, а враги — любовниками.

Гермиона уже обеими руками вытирала непрестанно текущие слезы и еле заметно улыбалась.

— Без тебя стало так пусто, Гарри. Возвращайся к нам, — с робкой надеждой попросила она.

— Я не вернусь, Герм.

— Из-за него?

— Из-за Драко.

Драко Малфой уже полчаса обшаривал вечерний Хогвартс в поисках Поттера. Чертов гриффиндорец, точнее, теперь уже чертов слизеринец, опять куда-то запропастился. Обыскав все этажи, Драко решил посмотреть на улице.

На крыльце было темно и тихо, падал легкий неслышный снег, и Драко решил на всякий случай прогуляться до озера. Не хотелось думать, что в поисках утешения Гарри мог уйти в гриффиндорскую башню. Правда, оказалось, что впереди его ждал сюрприз не лучше.

На ночном берегу, в теплом, чуть подсвеченном коконе, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, сидели две темные фигуры. Сердце у Драко замерло и остановилось, когда он узнал взъерошенную лохматую голову. Гарри Поттер, его Гарри Поттер, нежно обнимал за плечи девушку, а она томно склонила голову ему на плечо. Неужели снова эта рыжая Уизли? Даже несмотря на то, что Драко сейчас был готов от злости собственноручно разрушить Хогвартс до основания, он все же решил, что будет разумнее воспользоваться пятнадцатым пунктом кодекса Малфоев (“Удостоверься во всем лично”) и высказать всё подлому предателю в лицо. Злыми уверенными шагами он подошел к счастливой парочке и в замешательстве остановился. Гарри тихо укачивал ревущую Грейнджер, и у него самого за стеклами очков блестели слезы. Сразу же растеряв всю свою напускную браваду, Драко опустился перед ним на колени и, тревожно заглядывая в зеленые глаза, спросил:

— Все хорошо, Поттер?

Гермиона слегка отстранилась, Гарри молча кивнул, притянул его за руку в теплый кокон чар, усадил перед собой, прижал к груди и крепко обнял, уткнувшись носом в белые любимые волосы.

— Все хорошо, Малфой. Вот теперь все хорошо.

* * * 

Забини поджидал их в коридоре, коротая время с Великим Инквизитором за беседой о правильности применения непростительных. Когда Драко с Гарри медленно подошли к факультетской двери, Блейз искательно заглянул им в глаза:

— Парни, а вы сейчас откуда?

— Забини, отвали от нас, — зарычал доведенный до ручки Гарри.

— Блейз, ну неужели похоже, что у нас сейчас был секс? — голос Драко звучал расстроено и устало.

Забини огорченно махнул рукой, посмотрел в свои записи, что-то подсчитал в уме, взгрустнул еще больше, но внезапно ему в голову явно пришел какой-то выход, и он просветлел лицом, откровенно радуясь своей сообразительности:

— Послушайте парни, а может вы сейчас по-быстренькому перепихнетесь? День-то еще не кончился.

— Ну все, Забини, — развернулся к нему Гарри, схватил за воротник рубахи и крепко встряхнул. — Я лично начинаю принимать ставки на твою скорую смерть от моей руки! Сколько к одному ты возьмешь?

Драко рассмеялся, вынул опешившего Забини из сильных поттеровских рук, отодвинул в сторону и прошептал:

— Я точно поставлю на тебя, Гарри. Принимаешь?

— Удваиваю!

* * * 

Перед сном Драко нырнул к Поттеру за полог, просунул руки под одеяло и приник к губам. И тут же об этом пожалел, потому что, как оказалось, Гарри спал голым. От нестерпимого желания заложило уши. Невозможно было оторвать руки от гладкой горячей кожи. Ладонь Драко невольно заскользила по мускулистой спине, спускаясь все ниже. Дышать было тяжело, думать тоже.

— Знаешь, Малфой, все с таким нетерпением ждут нашего секса, что мне уже ничего не хочется.

— Ммм, — Драко резко отдернул руку и сел.

— Малфой! Ты что, обиделся? Не уходи, пожалуйста, Драко.

— Отвали, Поттер. Я спать хочу.

— Драко, я не то имел в виду. Прости, я такой идиот, — совершенно голый Поттер, едва прикрытый одеялом, сидел в постели и ласково удерживал Драко. — Я хочу тебя, Драко, очень хочу. Иногда нестерпимо, так, что соображать перестаю. Просто я не готов устраивать из наших отношений шоу. Вот сейчас как подумаю, что за этой тряпкой они все гадают, когда же мы их наконец-то осчастливим, и кто из нас будет сверху — такая злость берет…

Несмотря на то, что они были укрыты пологом и десятью заглушающими, Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно, словно стоял голым в людный день на базарной площади.

Драко вздохнул, сбросил наваждение, потянулся и поцеловал его в губы:

— Я не обижаюсь. Ложись спать, Поттер, только надень, ради Мерлина, пижаму, не испытывай мое терпение. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.


	12. Chapter 12

Планеты выстроились загадочной стройной цепочкой, в небе — черный крест, а повсюду вода — снизу, сверху, вокруг… И в этой мутной жиже белым пятном — лицо Малфоя, стремительно уносящееся вдаль. Гарри тянется к руке Драко, почти достает пальцами, но вода молниеносно разбивает их руки, раскидывает в разные стороны. Обожаемые волосы белыми водорослями прощально растекаются по волнам, цепляются за проплывающий мимо брус, и черный водоворот затягивает Драко в свое жадное горло.

— Гарри! Гарри! Очнись! — Гарри почувствовал, как кто-то крепко обнимает его, и, с трудом приходя в себя, увидел над собой встревоженное лицо Драко. — Ш-ш-ш. Это просто плохой сон, Гарри, — Драко поцеловал его в висок и незаметно стер теплыми пальцами с глаз пару едких слезинок. — Всего лишь плохой сон.

Гарри всхлипнул и что есть силы обнял его. Если бы это было так. Не нужно было быть профессором Трелони, чтобы понять. Его вещие сны, дар и проклятие Волдеморта, вернулись.

После гибели темного мага сны продолжали мучить Гарри еще полгода. Шрам уже не болел, потому что сам Волдеморт был мертв. Зато Поттер продолжал отчетливо видеть нападения оставшихся Пожирателей, пожары, убийства и стихийные бедствия. Мадам Помфри поила его зельем сна-без-сновидений. Професор МакГонагалл накладывала какие-то заклинания. И обе они называли это кошмарами.

— Гарри, Волдеморт умер, у тебя больше не может быть видений, — настойчиво внушала ему МакГонагалл, — это всего лишь ночные страхи. Любой на твоем месте видел бы кошмары после того, что тебе довелось испытать.

Но Гарри точно знал по газетным сводкам и информации, поступающей от знакомых, что это были вещие сны. Действительность совпадала с ночными предсказаниями до мелочей. Под действиями лекарств за полгода видения постепенно сошли на нет. Но Гарри безошибочно отличал их от обычных снов по тому вязкому дурману в голове, из которого не мог вынырнуть несколько долгих минут, балансируя на грани пробуждения.

“Драко”, — Гарри испуганно замер в сильных руках. — “Я не могу потерять его. Не могу.”

Все утро Гарри был непривычно тихий, не отпускал Малфоя от себя и старался по поводу и без повода коснуться руки, словно проверяя, здесь он еще или нет.

Драко не приставал к нему с вопросами, только изредка вскидывал тревожные взгляды на осунувшееся лицо партнера. За обедом Поттер едва участвовал в общем разговоре, тем более, что слизеринцы, огорченные его вчерашней вспышкой, были молчаливыми и к нему не приставали. Гарри рассеянно отвечал на редкие вопросы и высматривал за гриффиндорским столом Гермиону.

Когда они наконец-то встретились глазами, и Поттер одними губами попросил о помощи, напряженный взгляд девушки дал понять, что она все уловила правильно. Гарри указал ей глазами на дверь, и Гермиона едва заметно кивнула. Не зря они так долго дружили.

— У нас сейчас прорицания, я пойду, — Гарри выскользнул из-за стола и бросился к выходу под ошеломленное молчание слизеринцев.

— Он что, забыл, что учится на нашем факультете? — прояснил для всех ситуацию Гойл.

— Похоже, что да, — Драко недоуменно смотрел ему вслед, но когда увидел, как следом за Гарри в дверь выбегает Грейнджер, раздраженно нахмурился. Снова эта Грейнджер. Что-то в последнее время ее стало слишком много.

* * * 

Гарри с Гермионой сидели за дальним стеллажом в библиотеке. Гермиона крепко держала его за руку, сочувственно глядя, как Гарри борется со слезами.

— Гарри, ну, успокойся, — ласково уговаривала она, — может быть, это всего лишь сон?

— Герм, ты же единственная знаешь, что я не способен перепутать сны и видения.

Это была правда. Гермиона единственная верила в его дар предвидения, потому что каждое утро внимательно расспрашивала Гарри о его кошмарах и сопоставляла полученную информацию с его рассказами.

— Что мне делать, Гермиона? Я не могу его потерять, не могу! А мне никто не поверит. Опять скажут — больной шизик с ночными кошмарами, — Гарри как никогда был близок к истерике.

— Гарри, ну подумай сам, откуда у нас здесь возьмется большая вода? Мы ведь не на море.

— Окна слизеринской спальни выходят прямо в озеро.

Ошеломленный вид девушки показал, что не только для Гарри это было сюрпризом.

— А в моем сне гибнут именно слизеринцы. Ни одного ученика с других факультетов. Я думаю, что это будет озеро, Герм.

Гермиона потерла виски пальцами.

— Знаешь что, давай лучше разберем твой сон подробно. Вспомни все символы, которые ты видел.

— Гермиона, я ничего толком не помню.

— Гарри, если ты хочешь спасти своего Малфоя, ты должен восстановить все в деталях.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел в окно.

— Там были планеты. Они как-то странно стояли, в ряд. И еще крест.

— Отлично, Гарри, вспоминай дальше. Похоже, что это был парад планет. Нужно узнать, когда он случится в следующий раз, возможно, это было указание на дату. Спроси у МакГонагалл, а я поищу в справочниках.

— Крест в небе.

— Приближение несчастья по толкователю Ленорман.

— Кругом вода — вверху, внизу, везде. И он… он… его волосы… — Гарри закрыл лицо руками.

— Гарри, — Гермиона как всегда старалась сохранять хладнокровие, и ей это почти удавалось. — Давай лучше подумаем, как ты мог бы повести себя в этой ситуации, чтобы он остался жив? Если ты к ней будешь готов и выучишь несколько нужных заклинаний, то сможешь спасти его, а не стоять и смотреть, как его затягивает в водоворот.

Гарри с такой благодарной надеждой взглянул на девушку, что ей стало неловко.

— Но что я могу сделать? Что?

— Для начала и ты, и он должны долгое время суметь продержаться в воде. Вспомни, как ты решил задание с озером на турнире.

— Жаборосли!

— Я думаю, мы сегодня же можем их стащить из кабинета Зельеварения, — нарушение школьных правил Гермиону уже давно не беспокоило. — И если ты все время будешь носить их с собой в кармане, то успеешь вовремя проглотить, очень долго пробыть в воде и встретишь катастрофу во всеоружии. Что еще?

— Его волосы. Они зацепились, и его утянуло…

— Есть такое режущее заклинание "Секто". Ты должен его выучить, причем, желательно тренироваться в беспалочковой магии. Ты понимаешь, к чему я веду?

— Ты умница, Гермиона! Если я смогу отрезать ему волосы, это может помочь спасти ему жизнь. Может быть, все обойдется? Я не знаю, как буду жить, если с ним что-то случится.

— Ты так его любишь? — она изучающе посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Я даже не знал, что так умею.

Гарри устало закрыл глаза, обнял девушку и прижал ее к себе.

* * *

 

Драко успел сходить на ЗОТИ, вернуться в подземелья, а Поттер до сих пор так и не появился. Забини помотал головой на вопрос, не видели ли они Поттера, и что-то пометил в своем пергаменте. Малфой уселся с домашним заданием в надежде, что Поттер сейчас вернется, но так его и не дождался. Драко не выдержал и пошел на поиски. Поттер с самого утра был странным. А если он решил все бросить и вернуться к старым друзьям? Малфоевская фамильная ревность и тревога за тупого очкарика жгли изнутри и гнали на поиски по всему замку. Драко пробежался по этажам, заглянул к озеру, прошел к теплицам, поднялся на башню. Поттера нигде не было. Отчаявшись, Драко заглянул в библиотеку, где за дальними стеллажами наконец-то увидел, как Гарри нежно обнимает Грейнджер, а она ласково гладит его по спине.

* * *

 

Гарри оторвался от Гермионы и услышал за спиной холодный голос:

— Если вы уже закончили, Грейнджер, я бы тоже хотел задать Поттеру пару вопросов.

За три совместных дня Гарри уже и забыл, что Малфой умеет разговаривать с такой холодной ненавистью. Он обернулся и растерянно посмотрел на Драко, который, казалось, в упор его не видел, уставившись злыми прищуренными глазами на Гермиону.

Под его ненавидящим взглядом девушка спокойно встала, собрала книги, расправила мантию и пообещала Гарри:

— Не волнуйся, я все уточню и обязательно найду заклинания, — потом подошла вплотную к Драко, твердо посмотрела ему в лицо и сказала с легким презрением: — Успокойся, Малфой. Он весь твой. Ты даже не можешь себе представить, насколько, — гордо тряхнула темными кудрями и вышла из зала.

От ее слов и еще от того, что они с Гарри выглядели слишком расстроенными для счастливых любовников, у Драко отлегло от сердца, но он не готов был оставить ситуацию без объяснений. Все еще раздраженный повернулся к Гарри и потребовал:

— Поттер, может, ты все-таки соизволишь мне объяснить, в чем дело?

Гарри поднялся из-за стола, порывисто обнял его за шею, все крепче вжимаясь рукой в шелковые светлые волосы, и спросил, выбивая почву из-под ног:

— Ты умеешь плавать, Драко?

— Да, — растерянно ответил тот, не понимая странного вопроса, — в мэноре есть бассейн и озеро.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул и прижал его к себе изо всех сил.

— Я так боюсь тебя потерять.

— Поттер, это всё, конечно, безумно трогательно, но мне не нравится, что вместо того, чтобы заниматься сексом со мной, ты по углам обжимаешься с Грейнджер. Считай это моей маленькой слабостью. Я не видел тебя сегодня полдня.

Гарри поднял голову, заглянул в его недовольное лицо, задумчиво улыбнулся, провел по щеке пальцем:

— Ты и правда такой ревнивый, Драко. Наверное, ты все-таки вейла.

Зеленые глаза смотрели с такой щемящей тоской, что Драко растерялся и сменил гнев на милость:

— Гарри, что случилось? Это из-за того сна?

Поттер уткнулся ему в плечо и прошептал:

— Я видел, как ты умираешь. И я ничего, ничего не мог сделать, чтобы тебя спасти.

Малфой заглянул ему в лицо и увидел, что по щекам Гарри катятся самые настоящие слезы. Драко впервые видел, как Поттер плачет. Из-за него. Он растерянно обнял своего парня и прижал к себе еще крепче.

— Гарри, это был всего лишь дурной сон.

Но Поттер упрямо помотал головой:

— Нет, Драко. Это снова было виденье. Ты бы знал, как я их ненавижу, — Гарри устало потер переносицу и услышал внезапное:

— Поттер, прекрати ныть. Ты сию же минуту собираешь книги и немедленно идешь со мной. Если мне осталось жить всего ничего, я совершенно не собираюсь умирать, так и не занявшись с тобой настоящим сексом.

Гарри в полном изумлении восхищенно уставился на него:

— Знаешь, Драко, если бы тебя не было, тебя стоило бы выдумать, настолько ты невероятный.

Малфой самодовольно усмехнулся, стараясь не выглядеть растроганным, и дернул его за рукав:

— Я знаю. Идем, чудо.


	13. Chapter 13

Пока они стояли возле Выручай-комнаты, куда Малфой притащил Гарри со вполне определенными намерениями, Драко снова вспомнил про соперницу:

— Поттер, и все-таки эта Грейнджер меня порядком утомила.

Гарри коротко взглянул на него — Малфой хмурился и, похоже, действительно переживал. Поттер пристально посмотрел в растерянные серые глаза, затем взгляд его скользнул ниже — по обиженно поджатым губам, вздрогнувшему горлу - и остановился на бьющейся под шеей голубой венке, которая уже давно сводила его с ума.

Не отрывая глаз от пульсирующей ниточки жизни, теряя над собой контроль, он вжал Драко в стену и молча прикусил ее зубами, сразу же ласково зализывая место укуса. Постепенно продвигаясь короткими поцелуями вдоль острых ключиц, он с силой втягивал тонкую кожу, оставляя после себя темные сетки разорванных капилляров. Драко замер, опешив от его неожиданного напора, и только тяжело возбужденно дышал. Гарри уже вылизывал его шею длинными дорожками и ставил на ней очередные темные метки.

— Мой, — Поттер внезапно выпрямился, и безумные от желания зеленые глаза столкнулись с помутневшими серыми. Не отрывая взгляда от расширенных зрачков, Гарри скользнул руками под белую рубашку в бархатное тепло. Склонил голову к плечу любовника и хриплым преступным голосом повторил уже в самое малфоевское ухо, вызывая холодок возбуждения вдоль всего позвоночника. — Мой, Драко. Ты только мой. Будешь сегодня совсем моим? До конца? Будешь…

И неразборчивый парселтанг засвистел, зашипел что-то вдогонку.

Драко уже мог только дрожать от желания. Он первый раз видел Поттера таким властным, таким требовательным. Сейчас он на самом деле был готов отдать ему все, что бы тот ни попросил.

— Буду, — серые глаза скрылись под темными ресницами как за шторами, тихий голос предательски дрогнул. — Ты… Ты сделаешь это?

Гарри почувствовал, как от возбуждения перехватило горло, и смог только кивнуть, увлекая Драко за собой в открывшийся дверной проем.

Парни взволнованно и молча стояли друг напротив друга в прозрачном свете луны и медлили, словно готовились к решающей схватке. Как только их тела коснутся друг друга, остановиться будет уже невозможно.

Гарри протянул руку и начал неторопливо расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Драко, так и не сводя глаз с его лица. То, что они стояли напротив, не целуясь, не дотрагиваясь, а только глядя друг другу в глаза, почему-то возбуждало еще сильнее. Со сводящей с ума медлительностью Гарри расстегнул последнюю пуговицу, провел пальцами от шеи вниз, по обнаженной груди, задержался возле ремня. Снова поднял руки, стянул ленту с хвоста, выпуская волосы на волю, и коротко выдохнул. Длинные пряди распались, заструились по плечам, вспыхнули в лунном луче торопливыми голубыми искрами, растворились в белизне рубашки. Драко смотрел на своего Поттера, улыбаясь его явному восхищению и немного волнуясь. У Гарри захватило дух:

— Какой же ты нереально красивый, Малфой.

Теперь настала очередь Драко раздевать Поттера. Пуговица за пуговицей неспешно расстегивалась рубашка, и в тех местах, где от тела отступала грубая ткань, горящая кожа ощущала почти призрачную прохладу тонких пальцев.

Гарри больше не мог сдерживаться. Он обнял и опрокинул Малфоя на пушистый ковер, мгновенно подстеленный на пол угодливой комнатой, уложил, прижался всем телом, отчаянно целуя, и его настойчивые пальцы потянули молнию на чужих брюках, уговаривая, раскрывая, освобождая.

— Драко... Драко, — хрипло шептал он в чувствительное нежное ухо, гладил рукой распущенные длинные волосы, пропускал сквозь пальцы ручейки волос, нежно вел ладонью долгие бесстыдные дорожки от груди к паху, неспешно спускался ниже к полурасстегнутым брюкам и медленно умирал от его непрерывных коротких вздохов. — Хочу тебя, Малфой, не могу больше, — умоляюще простонал Гарри, почти ничего не соображая, целуя все сильней и перетекая поцелуями все ниже, к самому интимному, скрытому. — Можно, Драко, скажи, можно?

— Гарри... Я... — Драко внезапно отстранился от него, резко поднялся и сел, закрыв лицо руками. — Я должен тебе сказать… Я не знаю...

— Драко, ну что ты? Драко? — с трудом возвращаясь в реальность, Гарри какое-то время растерянно переводил взгляд с малфоевской белой рубашки, сползающей по бедрам вниз, на отчаянную позу, столь непривычную для самоуверенного Малфоя, затем, немного придя в себя, тоже поднялся и замер рядом. В немом вопросе он дотронулся рукой до тонкого обнаженного плеча, окутанного сетью распавшихся волос, посмотрел на длинные пальцы, прячущие лицо, заметил отчаянное смущение партнера, понял причину и задохнулся:

— Драко, у тебя что, никогда?..

Малфой молча помотал головой, радуясь тому, что ладони и длинные волосы плотно скрывают залившую скулы краску стыда, и потерянно усмехнулся.

— Малфой, — Гарри растерянно приобнял его за плечи. — Ты же ходил по школе с видом "я тут перетрахал все, что движется"...

— Ну, ходил... А ты хотел, чтобы я ходил с видом “у меня никого и никогда, я гребаный девственник”?.. — Драко выплевывал слова быстро, тихо и зло. — Была война. К тому же, ты видишь, какой я. С людьми у меня так же, как с едой. Даже целоваться тошнит... Только с тобой получилось, — он наконец опустил руки, сцепил их в замок и отвернулся, слишком пристально изучая пейзаж за окном. — Можешь начинать смеяться, Поттер.

— Малфой... Я…

Скулы Драко порозовели от злой неловкости.

— Поттер, заткнись, пожалуйста, и просто сделай сам все, что нужно.

Гарри нерешительно заглянул ему в лицо:

— Значит, я был первым, кто к тебе прикоснулся? Ну, там.

Драко был слишком смущен, чтобы в этом шепоте расслышать ликование. Он нехотя, через силу кивнул.

Гарри обхватил расстроенного парня за плечи, повалил на пол и зашептал в губы, абсолютно, совершенно счастливый:

— Малфой, ты меня, конечно, извини, но я сейчас умру от счастья. Значит, нас сейчас будет два идиота, которые ничего не умеют, и смеяться друг над другом мы будем вместе.

— Гарри, ты?.. — Драко взял его лицо в теплые ладони и с надеждой заглянул в глаза.

— У меня тоже была война, Драко, — Гарри взволнованно дышал, улыбался до ушей, чувствуя себя невозможно везучим, и обнимал своего Малфоя еще сильней.

— А рыжая? — Драко все не мог ему поверить.

Теперь уже смутился Гарри:

— Ну, так получилось. Вначале Рон мешал, — Драко понимающе хмыкнул, — а после войны у нас с ней все как-то изменилось, уже ничего не хотелось.

— Гарри, я не знаю, что сказать, — Драко смотрел на него снизу вверх и боялся дышать, чтобы не выдать переполнявших его чувств.

— Просто скажи, что ты счастлив быть у меня первым, — Поттер никак не мог унять восторженной щенячьей радости.

— Я... Гарри. Я... иди ко мне...

Теперь уже ничто не могло сдержать любовного безумия. Драко потянулся к поттеровским брюкам и дрожащими пальцами попытался справиться с ширинкой. Нетерпеливый Поттер рванул пуговицу сам, выламывая молнию, стащил с себя брюки и, уже полностью голый, принялся раздевать своего Драко, исцеловывая везде, куда мог дотянуться.

— Люблю тебя, — шептал он, высвобождая стройное сильное тело, вылизывая, засасывая и кусая любимые ключицы. — Малфой, я хочу тебя, не могу, как хочу, — Гарри быстро стягивал с него все лишнее и отшвыривал куда подальше. Прекрасного голого Драко хотелось с такой неистовой силой, что нестерпимо ныло внизу живота. В первый раз они были совсем раздеты, впервые были так близки друг к другу. Они вжимались друг в друга, исступленно терлись телами, жадно вдыхая чужой запах похоти, резко толкались членами и сталкивались губами с такой страстью, что их поцелуи больше походили на укусы. Гарри обхватил себя рукой, чтобы принести хоть минутное облегчение, увидел, что Малфой собирается сделать то же самое, и ласково отвел его руку в сторону, удерживая ее в захвате.

— Гарри… что… — слабо прошептал Драко, широко распахивая глаза с огромными зрачками. Не получив ответа, он только облизнул нижнюю губу и тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как Поттер скользнул по его телу куда-то вниз.

Спустя секунду Малфой ощутил горячее дыхание возле своей головки и застонал от мучительного желания, стесняясь попросить любовника о большем. Но Гарри уже сам склонился к ровному, совершенному члену, слизнул с кончика вязкую каплю и накрыл его губами.

Драко захлебнулся воздухом и отчаянно подался вперед, изо всех сил толкаясь в теплый влажный рот. Гарри, крепко придерживая его бедра, действовал хоть и неумело, но старательно — расслабил горло, стараясь вобрать в себя как можно больше, спустился плотно сжатыми губами по стволу к самому основанию, затем резко поднялся и, поймав правильный ритм, быстро заскользил вверх-вниз, вызывая у любовника непрерывные жалобные стоны. При мысли, что он впервые в жизни делает это с Драко Малфоем, с его Драко, Гарри не выдержал и тоже застонал. От вибрации на чувствительной головке Драко хрипло вскрикнул, выгнулся, неловким рывком отстранил Гарри и, пульсируя, излился себе на живот. Гарри, не в силах отвести взгляда от его искаженного наслаждением лица и белых спутанных волос, разметавшихся по полу, гортанно рыкнул и кончил следом, обильно поливая любовника своим семенем.

— Поттер, ты меня с ума сведешь, — пробормотал Драко, притягивая Гарри поближе. — Если бы я знал, что с тобой все это будет так, ты бы от меня вчера так легко не отделался.

Гарри нежно отвел от лица длинные пряди, погладил гладкую грудь и облизал напрягшиеся соски, наслаждаясь светлой бархатистой кожей. Когда он принялся пальцами осторожно пересчитывать выступающие ребра, Драко заерзал и засмеялся.

— Поттер, ну откуда в тебе столько сил? — спросил он, сонно зажмурившись.

— Не расслабляйся, Малфой, — Гарри вдохновенно выписывал на его животе символы бесконечности из совместных перламутровых лужиц, — готовься, сейчас у тебя будет первый в жизни настоящий секс.

— Поттер, ты же двоечник, ты наверняка плохо учил теорию, — Драко мгновенно открыл глаза и опасливо дернулся, явно почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке. Гарри тихо рассмеялся — так забавно было видеть напуганного Малфоя — и потянулся к его губам.

— Не бойся, — шепнул он ему, снова и снова жадно целуя, — я остановлюсь сразу же, как только ты попросишь.

— И ты способен сделать все правильно? Я слегка беспокоюсь, знаешь ли, — прежние капризные интонации должны были скрыть тревогу, но никого не смогли обмануть.

Гарри резко перевернул его на живот и навалился сверху, задышал в ухо.

— Неужели Драко Малфой может чего-то бояться, м? — он прихватил зубами его мочку и начал посасывать. Драко коротко вздохнул, застонал от наслаждения и подался навстречу, чтобы Гарри было удобнее вылизывать его. Белые волосы снова рассыпались по плечам, укутывая шею и пряча спину. От красоты и податливости партнера на Гарри снова накатило тягучее желание. Малфой был хорош так, словно впитал в себя весь лунный свет и теперь сам светился изнутри. Гарри смахнул тяжелые потемневшие пряди в сторону и принялся неспешно целовать тонкую спину, спускаясь все ниже, оставляя на любовнике свои лиловые метки и обводя каждую из них языком.

— Поттер, прекрати меня метить, — Драко фыркнул и сделал вид, что вырывается, незаметно подставляясь под поцелуи. — Я уже весь как леопард. В общий душ невозможно будет сходить.

За что тут же получил чувствительный укус в бок и вскрикнул.

— Нечего ходить голым в публичные места! Потому что слишком красивый и потому что только мой, — Гарри нахально заявил о своих правах и прикусил очаровательную ямку чуть ниже поясницы. — Мой?

— Твой, конечно, твой, — Драко умирал от прикосновений жарких губ и легкой щетины к своей разгоряченной коже и сейчас был готов согласиться на всё, что угодно. В особенности потому, что поцелуи становились всё настойчивее и спускались неприлично, непозволительно низко.

— Ты такой вкусный, Малфой, — сообщил Гарри, слегка раздвигая упругие полушария и соскальзывая губами еще ниже. Драко прекратил не только вырываться, но, кажется, даже дышать, и настороженно замер. Гарри неспешно пробирался языком вниз по ложбинке, уговаривая, расслабляя. Добрался до заветного входа, чуть замешкался, но все-таки лизнул. Малфой ахнул и дернулся:

— Поттер, ты с ума сошел?

Вместо ответа Гарри рывком притянул его к себе и толкнулся языком внутрь.

Животный стон, который вырвался у Драко, снял все его сомнения. Верткий язык тут же закружил вокруг маленького отверстия, разглаживая, выравнивая, вылизывая бархатные складки, пытаясь пробраться вглубь. От непрерывных малфоевских хриплых стонов Гарри и сам уже был возбужден так, словно кончил не пять минут назад, а как минимум месяц. Он подтянул бедра Драко поближе к себе, оставляя на них синие отпечатки пальцев, бесстыдно раздвинул — Драко в этой позе был настолько беззащитный и возбуждающий, что Гарри чуть не завыл от необходимости сдерживаться — и снова припал губами ко входу, толкаясь языком как можно глубже. От собственных действий и развратных стонов партнера Гарри уже утратил способность соображать. Нестерпимо хотелось одного — ворваться в него и вбиваться, вбиваться, насколько хватит сил. Дрожа от возбуждения, он призвал какое-то масло и, обильно смазав пальцы, осторожно попытался ввести один в расслабленное отверстие. Драко вздрогнул и невольно зажался, но уверенная рука прошлась по его бедрам, губы рассыпали по спине невесомые поцелуи, а палец тут же отступил и мягко закружил вокруг входа, не делая попыток проникнуть внутрь.

— Не бойся, Драко, — внезапно ласковый шепот пронзил чувствительное ухо, и Малфой попытался извернуться, чтобы получить еще, — я никогда не сделаю тебе больно. Я так тебя люблю.

И свистящий, шипящий, восхитительный парселтанг беспрепятственно полился следом за этим признанием. От невыносимого возбуждения, пронзающего позвоночник, Драко беспомощно стонал и изгибался так, что почти не заметил, как вслед за первым пальцем внутрь него проникли следующие два.

Коварный Поттер, терзающий нежное ухо, уже разрабатывал тесный вход ловкими пальцами и изучающе-медленно вел ими вдоль упругой стенки. Внезапно Драко выгнулся и задохнулся в беззвучном крике.

— Еще. Пожалуйста, еще, — умоляюще всхлипнул он.

Поттер что-то согласно мурлыкнул в ухо и принялся снова и снова методично задевать заветный выступ. Вселенная Драко взрывалась и распадалась острыми осколками удовольствия. Ласковые пальцы любовника дарили непередаваемые ощущения внутри тела, свистящий интимный шепот пронзал снаружи. Разные волны удовольствия, сталкиваясь и сливаясь друг с другом, заставляли забыть обо всем, кроме острого наслаждения. Осталась способность лишь стонать, обещать, проклинать и молить о большем. Драко даже не понял, в какой именно момент растягивающие пальцы внутри него сменил твердый член, который осторожно прошел первый барьер и легкими плавными движениями начал толкаться вглубь по узкому входу.

— Драко? Как ты? — Гарри двигался очень медленно, боясь причинить боль.

— Поттер, давай уже, давай. Быстрее! Ну что ты тянешь, гриффиндорская сволочь! Ненавижу тебя! Гарри, ну я прошу тебя, Гарри... — Драко стонал, ругался, выпрашивал и отчаянно подавался навстречу, с жадностью подставляя ухо под новую порцию змеиного шелеста.

— Перебьешься, — Гарри закусил губу, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ворваться сразу в желанную, горячую тесноту сводящего его с ума партнера, и продолжал продвигаться бережно и плавно. — Перебьеш-ш-шься, Драко, — жарко повторил он то же самое на парселтанге.

— Чертов Поттер, — Драко застонал и резко дернулся назад, насаживаясь сам. Адская боль, казалось, выбила у него весь воздух из легких, плеснула в глаза слезы, заставила отчаянно стиснуть зубы, и он замер, пережидая самые болезненные мгновения.

— Ты идиот, ну что же ты делаешь?! — Гарри застыл, боясь пошевелиться, только ласково и успокаивающе гладил его спину и бедра.

Боль прошла так же внезапно, как и появилась, и Драко снова стал осторожно насаживаться на него, прося, умоляя, требуя, чтобы партнер начинал двигаться. Гарри, почти ничего не соображая, вначале бережно, затем, постепенно ускоряясь, стал вбиваться в него, все сильней и сильней, снова и снова задевая простату и громко выкрикивая какую-то змеиную чушь. Драко выгибался, подавался навстречу и уже не стонал, а беззастенчиво хрипло орал и всхлипывал под вколачивающимся в него Гарри. Весь мир сократился до ощущения его полной принадлежности проклятому Поттеру и невероятного наслаждения, которое дарил ему первый в жизни любовник.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, пожалуйста, — умолял он, не соображая, о чем просит: то ли чтобы всё поскорее закончилось, то ли чтобы оно не кончалось вовсе.

Гарри старался думать о посторонних вещах: о количестве флобберчервей у Хаггрида, о грязных коврах тети Петуньи, представлял Гойла в балетной пачке, но ничего не помогало. Слишком сильные чувства переполняли его, слишком прекрасным и желанным был всхлипывающий под ним Драко со своей светящейся кожей и разметавшимися белоснежными прядями. Его первый партнер, его первый секс, его первая настоящая любовь. Он не даст ему умереть. Ни за что. Потому что пометил, потому что получил, потому что присвоил.

— Ты мой, Драко, слышишь? Только мой! — простонал он, обхватывая его член.

— Твой, чертов Поттер! Твой.

— Люблю, — только и успел простонать Гарри и кончил, проваливаясь в звездную черноту, последними отголосками сознания чувствуя, как в его руке пульсирует горячая плоть его любовника.

Гарри, лежа на животе, с трудом соображал, где находится. Рядом с ним, нежно целуя его шею и плечи, пристроился Драко. Его обожаемые волосы щекотали лопатки, окутывали плечи и бока теплым мягким облаком.

— Гарри? — заботливые руки перевернули его на спину. Серые глаза благодарно и тревожно всматривались в лицо. — Гарри, как ты?

— Малфой, я знал, что ты невероятный, но не до такой же степени, — ошеломленный Гарри постепенно приходил в себя и начал тревожиться. — Драко, тебе не больно? — он приподнялся и обхватил партнера за плечи.

Драко облегченно и самодовольно фыркнул и улегся щекой ему на живот.

— Вначале, наверное, будет немного больно, — спокойно предположил он и усмехнулся. — Зато Забини сразу поймет, кто был снизу.

— А ты хоть знаешь, какие были ставки? — Гарри улыбнулся и лениво запутался пальцами в шелковистых волосах партнера.

— Нет, эту часть они от меня старательно скрывали. Наверное, не хотели подсказывать.

Парни переглянулись и начали хохотать.

— Знаешь, на чем бы он точно погорел, Поттер? — Драко перелег поближе к лицу Гарри, чтобы лучше его видеть, и теперь широко улыбался. — Он даже представить себе не может, что я способен кому-то позволить целовать мой зад. Если бы я и сам знал, что на это готов, сделал бы ему ставку один к тысяче, и мы бы озолотились. И как ты это делаешь, Поттер? — Драко ласково провел по чуть колючей щеке своего любовника. — Почему с тобой все самое невероятное становится возможным?

— Наверное, потому что я с тобой, Малфой, — Гарри притянул его к себе и снова нежно запустил руку в волшебные белые пряди. — Никогда и ни с кем у меня не было ничего подобного.


	14. Chapter 14

Перед сном Гарри, наскоро придумав какой-то предлог, сбежал от Драко, чтобы забраться на астрономическую башню. Одним из малфоевских достоинств было то, что он никогда не требовал отчетов, поэтому с ним Гарри непривычно чувствовал себя легким и свободным. Разумеется, кроме случаев малфоевской ревности. Но это было даже приятно. Гарри внутренне улыбнулся, вспомнив сцену в библиотеке и все произошедшее после.

Облокотившись о парапет, он думал о своем Драко и пристально вглядывался в темное небо, надеясь разглядеть там какую-нибудь подсказку: планеты, выстроившиеся нелепой вереницей, или любой другой намек. Было странно всматриваться в мерцающую тьму, пытаясь отыскать на черном небе черный крест. Вспоминался поиск в черной комнате черной кошки, которой там вовсе нет. Может быть, он на самом деле сошел с ума и просто помешался на своих видениях? Но если есть хотя бы один шанс из тысячи, что крест все-таки там, и у него получится предотвратить весь этот ужас, он готов всматриваться в ночное неприветливое небо до черных мушек и рези в глазах.

* * * 

Когда Гарри вернулся в спальню, Драко уже крепко спал. Поттер нырнул к себе в кровать и навел заглушающее. Кто знает, какие видения принесет сегодняшняя ночь, а слизеринцы еще не успели привыкнуть к его ночным воплям. Гарри поежился, словно собираясь броситься в ледяное озеро, и закрыл глаза.

Вода. Много воды. Вода вокруг, насколько хватает глаз. Проплывающие камни бьют по голове Гойла… бледное лицо Драко уносится прочь… на самом дне запутавшийся в водорослях Блейз… широко распахнутые бессмысленные мертвые глаза. Голова Панси, размозженная камнями… И снова самое страшное — светлые волосы, рассыпавшиеся по воде, утаскивают Драко за собой в черный омут.

— Гарри, да что же это такое? Гарри, очнись!

Поттер, наконец-то вынырнувший из этого безумия, хватал ртом воздух и смотрел на расплывающееся встревоженное лицо Драко, который пробрался внутрь его оглушающих и теперь снова тряс за плечо. Выглядел он мрачным и злым. Глядя в сторону, сухо сообщил, борясь с подступающей ревностью:

— Ты звал Забини.

Но Гарри все еще не слышал его и шептал как в бреду, крепко цепляясь за тонкие плечи:

— Я не могу, не могу. Ну почему вы все опять умираете?

* * * 

— Поттер, только не говори, что ты так спишь каждую ночь.

Расстроенный Драко шел вместе с Гарри на завтрак в толпе слизеринцев. Гарри вяло попытался пошутить:

— Иногда я кричу не так громко.

По мрачному лицу Драко он понял, что шутка успеха не имела.

— Поттер, это не смешно, придурок. Как это терпели твои гриффиндорцы?

— Они привыкли, Драко, просто привыкли, — Гарри извиняющеся улыбнулся и развел руками.

Драко в ответ только закатил глаза.

После завтрака Гарри махнул Малфою, чтобы он шел на лекцию, а сам подошел к МакГонагалл.

— Профессор, вы не знаете, когда будет ближайший парад планет?

— Странно, что вы об этом спросили именно сейчас, мистер Поттер. Потому что в этом году парад планет приходится на Самайн, то есть, на завтра. Представьте себе, это очень редкое слияние, которое случается раз в несколько сотен лет. По поверьям считается, что в этот день духи стихий выходят наружу. Парад планет настолько усиливает их влияние, что обычно это приводит к катаклизмам и стихийным бедствиям. Я полагаю, что наша снежная октябрьская аномалия вызвана именно этим.

Гарри вздрогнул и уставился на МакГонагалл с непередаваемым выражением лица, механически нащупывая в кармане сухие стебли жаборослей, которые они с Гермионой перед завтраком успели стащить из кабинета Слагхорна.

— Не могли бы вы уточнить, что это за духи, профессор?

— Духи земли, воды, огня и воздуха, конечно. И чем вы только занимались на уроках Истории Магии, мистер Поттер? — МакГонагалл недовольно на него посмотрела, но продолжила пояснения. — Такие дни издревле считаются опасными для всяческих проявлений стихии — наводнений, оползней, извержений вулканов и ураганов. Но я уверена, что в наших краях в этом году все будет хорошо, мы живем в спокойной климатической зоне и к тому же перебрали свою долю неприятностей на этот год, — она позволила себе слегка улыбнуться и тут же грустно вздохнула.

Гарри сильно задумался, по привычке схватившись за лоб.

— Гарри, — встревожилась МакГонагалл, — у вас что, — она понизила голос до шепота, — опять начались кошмары?

— Наводнение, профессор. Наводнение, парад планет. Все слизеринцы погибли, — голос Поттера был нарочито спокойным.

— К счастью, мы живем на равнине, рядом с нами нет моря или океана. Наше озеро, конечно, достаточно глубокое, но это всего лишь озеро. Успокойтесь, Гарри, — она ласково прикоснулась к его руке, — война окончена, все в порядке. Теперь это всего лишь плохие сны. Сходите к Поппи, она даст вам зелье сна без сновидений.

Гарри рассеянно кивал головой в такт ее советам и отстраненно размышлял о том, когда это он успел так привыкнуть к тому, что ему никто не верит.

* * * 

Гарри задержался из-за разговора с МакГонагалл, поэтому влетел в кабинет прорицаний, когда занятие уже началось. Он свалился на свободный стул рядом с Малфоем и с независимым видом достал учебник. Драко внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы, но промолчал. Гарри представил, какой шквал вопросов пришлось бы ему вытерпеть от Рона с Гермионой, и благодарно улыбнулся. Драко кивнул в ответ и снова склонился над плошкой с водой. Гарри недоуменно уставился на нее, а Малфой шепотом пояснил:

— Учимся гадать по воде.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, и он невольно отпрянул.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, — стрекозиные очки профессора Трелони, почуявшей добычу, уже приближались к нему с угрожающей скоростью. — Пока вас не было, мы начали осваивать азы новых прорицаний. В этом нам помогут духи водной стихии. Вот, возьмите, — она положила перед Гарри черную бумагу и на нее поставила емкость с водой, кидая туда щепотку соли и закручивая своей палочкой жидкость по часовой стрелке. — Попробуйте, загляните туда и скажите нам всем, что вы видите.

Гарри поднял глаза и наткнулся на встревоженный взгляд Гермионы.

— Ну давайте же, Гарри, смотрите внимательно, — энергично напирала на него Трелони.

Гарри пожал плечами и заглянул в сосуд и хмыкнул. Пророчица, как всегда, в своем репертуаре. Вода. Обычная вода. Закручивается по часовой стрелке легкой спиралью. Сильной спиралью. Как омут. Как черный омут. В который вливаются кровавые потеки. Закручиваются и сходятся в точке невозврата. Мертвый Гойл, Панси с пробитой головой, Блейз невидяще смотрит на него со дна стеклянными глазами, и бледное любимое лицо стремительно улетает в черную дыру.

Гарри вскрикнул и с ужасом отшатнулся, чуть не перевернув сосуд. Удовлетворенное лицо Трелони хищно склонилось над ним с жадным любопытством.

— Вы видели? Мой мальчик, скажите скорее всем нам, что вы там видели?

Она сама заглянула в сосуд Гарри и с надрывным стоном заломила свои костлявые пальцы:

— О, мой дорогой мальчик, теперь я понимаю, отчего вы так настойчиво молчите. Мой бедный, бедный, дорогой мальчик! Лучше смерть, чем такая доля. Ведь уже завтра вам предстоит потерять самое дорогое.

Гарри медленно поднялся и, тяжело дыша, испуганно смотрел на нее расширенными зрачками. Гермиона вскочила с места:

— Как вы смеете говорить ему такое! Почему вы его постоянно пугаете? Или, по-вашему, он мало перенес? — девушку трясло от злости. — По вашим прогнозам он должен был уже сто раз умереть, а он жив, жив! А вы просто бессовестно пользуетесь им самим и его страхами.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — слова профессора Трелони сочились язвительной сладостью, — я уже не раз сообщала вам, что у вас слабое магическое поле и полностью отсутствует дар предвидения. А вот Гарри все видел сам и со мной согласен. Кстати, вы, кажется, уже уходили с моих занятий. Не могу даже предположить, что вы снова делаете на моем предмете.

— Не волнуйтесь, профессор. Я уже ухожу. И забираю Гарри с собой. Думаю, что это определенно принесет ему больше пользы.

Гермиона вскочила с места, подбежала к Гарри и вытянула его из кабинета за руку на глазах у опешившего Малфоя.


	15. Chapter 15

— Гарри, сейчас мы будем с тобой учить заклинание отсечения. Только с ним нужно быть предельно осторожным, потому что оно способно отсечь все, что угодно, в том числе и любую конечность, — Гермиона была собрана и сосредоточена, стараясь не смотреть в сторону совершенно убитого Гарри.

Он стоял посреди Выручай-комнаты, опустив голову, потерянный и безвольный.

— Гарри! Соберись немедленно! — резкий голос Гермионы вывел его из прострации. — Вспомни, как ты спас Артура Уизли. А ведь он должен был умереть. Если у тебя есть шанс сейчас спасти своего Малфоя и всех остальных, ты просто обязан это сделать, а не стоять тут и киснуть! — девушка подошла и для убедительности встряхнула его за плечи.

— Ты трясешь меня прямо как в старые добрые времена, Герм, — Гарри печально улыбнулся ей, постепенно приходя в себя, рассеянно взлохматил волосы и добавил, — спасибо тебе, что-то я совсем расклеился. Итак, расскажи мне про заклинание.

— Заклинание Secto пришло к нам еще от древних египтян и ацтеков, при помощи него они обрабатывали камни для своих пирамид, — Гермиона снова села на своего любимого конька, и в ее голосе появились менторские нотки. — Режущее заклинание относится к разряду запрещенных, потому что им можно разрезать все, что угодно, включая базальт. А базальт, как известно, одна из самых твердых пород. Для применения этого заклинания нужен очень мощный уровень силы, иначе ты вызовешь только повреждения и разрушения. Запрещенное Sectusempra как раз является производным этого заклинания. Чтобы правильно им воспользоваться, ты должен прицелиться, сосредоточиться и представить в мельчайших деталях, что и от чего ты собираешься отрезать. Попробуй.

Гермиона кивнула на стул, стоявший в другом углу комнаты. Гарри нерешительно поднял палочку, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Secto!

Невредимый стул даже не шелохнулся, зато диван, стоявший в двух метрах, развалился пополам.

— Гарри Поттер! — Гермиона не на шутку рассердилась. — Или ты собираешься и начинаешь работать над заклинанием, или мы уходим, потому что такими темпами ты не то, что не спасешь тонущих, а убьешь уцелевших.

Гарри вздрогнул, машинально потер шрам и постарался взять себя в руки:

— Я готов, Гермиона.

В течение нескольких утомительных часов он овладел заклинанием настолько, что порезал не только сам стул, включая его ножки и спинку, но и разрезал яблоко, которое Гермиона отважилась взять в руку. Пот тёк с него градом, рубашка была мокрой насквозь, ноги дрожали, но подруга была неумолима:

— А теперь убираем палочку, возможно, в воде ее у тебя не будет.

С беспалочковым заклинанием дело пошло намного хуже. К тому времени, когда Гермиона признала, что он более-менее освоил заклинание и разрешила ему выйти из комнаты, Гарри ослабел так, что девушке пришлось едва ли не тащить его на себе.

Мысли в голове вязли, язык еле ворочался, но Гарри все-таки попросил ее еще об одном одолжении:

— Гермиона, будь добра, как только услышишь что-нибудь необычное, не сомневайся, буди всех, веди на помощь или в укрытие, в зависимости от ситуации. Тебя они послушаются, а мне снова не поверят.

И успокоился, только когда девушка согласно кивнула ему в ответ.

* * * 

Драко шел на обед, выискивая поверх голов темную лохматую макушку. Опять эта Грейнджер. Да что же такое творится с его Поттером?

Но и на обеде Гарри снова не было. Слизеринцы с любопытством поглядывали на Драко, но видя, что тот нервничает, тактично не приставали. Драко не мог понять, что происходит. Гарри был по-прежнему к нему привязан, целовал исступленно, жадно, уж в этом Драко не мог ошибиться, прижимался так, словно в последний раз. Но в эти дни постоянно куда-то ускользал. Не то, чтобы Драко не поверил в его видения. Но он тоже был склонен считать их ночными кошмарами, связанными с переменами в его жизни. В конце концов, Поттер всегда был худшим на прорицаниях. Может быть, он до сих пор не может привыкнуть к новой спальне или к озеру за окном? Драко решил не приставать сейчас к Гарри, дать ему полную свободу, пусть делает, что захочет. А спать можно и вместе. Возможно, в одной постели с Драко его кошмары отступят. Только бы был с ним. Драко так боялся потерять это лохматое недоразумение.

Малфой вздохнул, поднял голову и только сейчас заметил, что зал празднично украшен, а над столами парят оранжевые тыквенные светильники.

— Ну что, когда мы будем готовиться к Хэллоуину? — улыбнулся он своему факультету.

Среди слизеринцев раздались одобрительные выкрики, все заерзали и зашумели, быстро наколдовывая маленькие оранжевые тыквы со зверскими рожами.

— Десять к одному, Драко, что Поттер скоро найдет тебя сам, — шепнул ему в ухо Блейз и дружески хлопнул по плечу.

* * * 

Но и после обеда Гарри так и не появился. Драко не беспокоился за Поттера только потому, что был уверен — Грейнджер, которая тоже не показывалась в Большом зале, за ним присмотрит. Хотя ревнивые мысли жгли раскаленным железом, какое уж тут “не беспокоился”…

Поттер возник только на ужине, когда Драко уже не знал, что и думать. Вид у Гарри, рухнувшего мешком на скамью между Драко и Блейзом, был измученный и полностью выжатый. Драко благоразумно промолчал, глядя на его серое лицо с темными кругами вокруг глаз, только покрепче обнял и притянул к себе. Гарри благодарно положил голову ему на плечо и устало закрыл глаза. Драко почувствовал, как на него снисходит успокоение. Главное, он здесь, с ним, рядом, а остальное он выяснит позже.

— Поттер, ты вообще собираешься есть? — поинтересовался через несколько минут Драко, поскольку голова Гарри все еще умиротворенно покоилась на его плече. Но так как тот ничего не ответил, Малфой встряхнул его и попытался заглянуть в лицо. — П-о-о-оттер, ты спишь что ли? — он снова потряс Гарри и с изумлением обнаружил, что тот и правда крепко спит. — Ну и что мне с тобой теперь делать? — ошеломленно обратился Малфой к спящему партнеру.

— Положи его на лавку, пусть выспится, — подсказал Забини и, когда Драко уложил Поттера, бережно пристроив его голову себе на колени, добавил, — он у тебя и правда какой-то совсем измотанный. И мне бы очень хотелось знать, почему, — Блейз ухмыльнулся и игриво подмигнул Драко.

Пока Гарри мирно спал, за слизеринским столом шло обсуждение ночного празднования Хэллоуина на факультете. Решено было всем собраться в общей слизеринской гостиной. Вампиры, упыри, привидения, чернокнижники и прочая нечисть быстро застолбили за собой костюмы, на кухню за едой была снаряжена группа младшекурсников, Гойл и Забини взяли на себя доставку огневиски.

Когда слизеринцы ушли, весело переговариваясь и левитируя перед собой собственноручно изготовленные тыквы, Драко осторожно разбудил своего засоню, который все еще мирно дрых на его коленях.

— Поттер! Просыпайся. Тебе нужно поесть, ты ведь целый день шатался неизвестно где и наверняка голодный, — Драко постарался, чтобы в его голосе не было слышно ревности.

— Ммм... Драко… Я что, уснул? — Гарри изумленно оглядывал пустые столы.

— Да, и боюсь, что не слишком хочу знать, что тебя так измотало, — малфоевский голос был подчеркнуто ровным.

— Мы учили новое заклинание с Гермионой. Беспалочковая магия мне по-прежнему тяжело дается, — Гарри покаянно ткнулся носом в малфоевский висок. — Драко, прости, я идиот. Ты волновался за меня, а я об этом не подумал, пока волновался за тебя.

Малфой совсем успокоился. Видимо, дело по-прежнему в ночных кошмарах. Он лишь позволил себе удивиться вслух:

— Ты владеешь беспалочковой магией?

— Конечно, — Гарри застенчиво ему улыбнулся, — я думал, ты знаешь.

— Поттер, иногда мне кажется, что я о тебе вообще ничего не знаю. Давай уже, ешь, горе мое.

Пока Гарри меланхолично жевал брокколи, Драко исподволь его разглядывал.

Малфой и в самом деле был чудовищно ревнивым. Объектом его ревности был, конечно же, Поттер, всегда Поттер, и только он один. Раньше Драко ревновал внимание своего врага. Сейчас же, когда Гарри официально стал его партнером, ревность усилилась в разы, и Драко замучился с ней бороться. Ему казалось, что весь Хогвартс нацелился увести его парня. Когда он узнал, каким Поттер бывает доверчивым, ласковым, любящим, как рядом с ним хорошо и тепло, мысль о том, чтобы его потерять, стала совсем невыносимой. Может быть, это и правда в нем бурлит кровь вейл?

Он потянулся к задумавшемуся о чем-то Поттеру за поцелуем, но Гарри отвечал ему так рассеянно, что Драко совсем расстроился:

— Поттер, если ты меня больше не хочешь, то так и скажи, незачем волынку тянуть, — малфоевский голос снова стал холодным и жестким.

Гарри чуть отодвинулся, внимательно посмотрел на него и хмыкнул:

— Малфой, ты с ума сошел. Ты себя в зеркало видел? Как тебя вообще можно не хотеть? Я просто…

— Что просто, Гарри? — тихо спросил Драко, еле слышно выдохнув от облегчения.

— Я просто очень волнуюсь за тебя из-за этих проклятых снов. Не могу выкинуть их из головы и думать больше ни о чем не могу.

— Поттер, а можно, мы твои страхи отложим на потом? Сегодня у нас впервые после войны будет факультетская вечеринка, и я хочу прийти на нее вместе со своим парнем, — голос Драко внезапно стал мягким, почти просящим. — Ты сделаешь это ради меня, Гарри? — он ласково провел пальцем по смуглой щеке.

Гарри вздохнул. Как отказать такому Малфою? Он кивнул и расслабился в руках радостно прижавшего его к себе Драко.

* * * 

Нащупывать в кармане жабросли, похищенные из кабинета Зельеварения, стало успокоительной привычкой. Гарри спускался вместе с Драко в подземелья и незаметно перебирал в кармане тонкие податливые нити сухих растений.

Малфой отогнал Великого Инквизитора, распахнул дверь, и подземелье встретило их оранжевыми огнями тыквенных фонарей и радостным воем жутких существ. Кто-то уже успел превратить слизеринскую гостиную в огромный танцпол, и сейчас здесь под разными масками бесновался весь факультет.

Быстро наведя чары личины, Драко превратил Поттера в злобного вампира, а себя в черта с небольшими черными рожками и хвостом. Гарри пришел в такое умиление и восторг от мелких, крепких рожек Драко, что даже позволил себе временно забыть обо всех своих тревогах, — таким трогательным и притягательным выглядел его партнер. Он протащил Драко мимо безумствующей в танце нечисти, упал в кресло к камину, притянул своего черта себе на колени и принялся жадно целовать. Драко хохотал и отбивался, а Гарри рычал и, пытаясь оправдать гордое звание вампира, снова и снова жадно присасывался к его шее.

— Поттер, Драко, хватит лизаться, еще успеете, — вездесущий Забини в образе покалеченного зомби уже протягивал им по бутылке сливочного пива и тянул танцевать.

— Блейз! — Гарри хлебнул пива и притянул ухо Забини к своим губам, стараясь перекричать музыку. — Блейз, скажи, может, мы перейдем праздновать в другое место? Можно в лесу развести костер… — Гарри едва ли мог надеяться на его согласие, но попытаться все же стоило.

Блейз обнял его за плечи и тоже заорал в самое ухо:

— Поттер, ты с ума сошел! Там холодно, к тому же посмотри на них, куда они сейчас пойдут?

Гарри толком не успел расстроиться, как почувствовал, что Блейза от него отдирают и отталкивают подальше сильные руки. Затем те же самые до боли знакомые руки повернули лицо Гарри к себе, и горячие губы втянули его рот в собственнический страстный поцелуй. Забини над их головами недвусмысленно заржал и, особо не церемонясь, схватил обоих за шиворот, оторвал друг от друга и потащил упирающихся парней танцевать.

Гарри еще раз нащупал в кармане жаборосли и вздохнул. "В конце концов, мне только восемнадцать", думал он, вклиниваясь в дергающуюся под музыку толпу. Он не провидец, не оракул, а всего лишь парень, который хочет весело провести время со своими друзьями. Может быть, это и в самом деле были всего лишь ночные кошмары. Он снова глотнул из бутылки, встряхнул головой, обхватил Драко за талию, притянул к себе и закружил его, разгоряченного, любимого, смеющегося, по танцполу.


	16. Chapter 16

Гул первых подземных толчков раздался в три часа ночи. К тому времени усталые слизеринцы уже обессиленно попадали в гостиной кто где.

Водный Дух, обитающий в озере, гневался на Духа Огня из подземного мира, с которым они не могли поделить владения уже три тысячи лет, и сейчас, благодаря параду планет и Самайну, они наконец-то снова продолжили выяснять отношения. Подземный вулкан — смесь кипящей лавы и воды, созданный их мощной склокой - прорвался наружу. Никто никогда не измерял глубину темного озера. А ее оказалось как раз достаточно для создания колоссальной ударной волны, которая с неистовой силой обрушилась на подводные стены Хогвартса. Даже многовековая каменная кладка, целые столетия защищавшая слизеринские подземелья, не выдержала яростной атаки стихии. Удар был таким сокрушительным и молниеносным, что стекла вылетели первыми, и обжигающе ледяная озерная вода хлынула в спальню. Затем затрещали внутренние стены, побежали черные рваные трещины, полетели тяжелые камни, перемешанные с бурными грязными потоками. С первыми подземными толчками Гарри, который ожидал чего-то подобного, стремительно сунул себе в рот жабросли и кинулся к Драко, без лишних слов запихивая сухие стебли и ему.

— Драко, глотай быстро! И держись, — завопил он и ухватился одной рукой за остатки стены, другой пытаясь удержать Малфоя.

Мощный поток ворвался в слизеринскую спальню, сметая все на своем пути. Тяжелого Гойла, как игрушку, подняло, швырнуло и размазало о стену.

— Драко, лови Грега, его разобьет! — заорал Гарри, ныряя на помощь Забини, который запутался в рухнувшем пологе где-то глубоко внизу и не мог всплыть. Мутная ледяная вода обжигала легкие, но жаборосли уже понемногу начинали действовать, и Гарри мог частично дышать под водой.

“Secto. Secto!” — мысленно вопил он, наставляя на полог волшебную палочку, и его заклинание кромсало тяжелый полог, как нож масло, высвобождая захлебнувшегося Блейза. Руки с трудом выпутывали из-под обломков оглушенного Забини, который смотрел перед собой невидящими мертвыми глазами. Остатки зомби-грима, так и не смывшиеся полностью с его лица, пугали до одури, убивая всякую надежду. Гарри, внутренне сжимаясь от страха, отчаянно выталкивал парня на поверхность.

— Забини! Двести к одному, что Слизерин выплывет! Слышишь меня, Забини?! — Гарри орал отключившемуся Блейзу в ухо, чтобы самому было не так страшно, и, перехватив бесчувственное тело где-то под грудной клеткой, греб изо всех сил к тому месту, которое хотя бы отдаленно походило на берег.

Вытаскивая тяжелого, впавшего в беспамятство друга Драко на импровизированную сушу, образовавшуюся из обломков и камней, срывая себе ногти до крови, Гарри уже выискивал глазами Панси, Миллисенту и малышей — как удачно, что они все праздновали в одной гостиной, а не были рассредоточены по разным спальням. По крайней мере, все они были собраны вместе, и это должно сильно облегчить поиски. С другой стороны, расслабленные, пьяные слизеринцы оказались совершенно не готовы к удару, поэтому сразу пошли ко дну, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться стихии.

Драко... Что с ним? Сердце мучительно сжималось. Запретив себе бояться и думать об этом, Гарри снова нырнул в глубину, высматривая в мутной воде темные тела.

Двое младшекурсников медленно погружались на дно. Их ноги были накрепко спутаны водорослями. Гарри схватил обоих за шиворот и рванул к “суше”. Хорошо, что малыши были легкими и не приходилось выбирать, кого из них спасать первым.

Гарри выволок детей на берег и снова кинулся в воду. Внезапно что-то огромное заслонило и без того тусклый свет. Гарри поднял глаза и увидел, как мимо него проплывает мертвый гигантский кальмар, увлекаемый обратным течением в водоворот, и исчезает в черной глубине озера. Пятеро тритонов, которые сопровождали огромную тушу, с ненавистью посмотрели на Гарри.

“Помогите,” — жестами показал он им, указывая на разбросанные по воде тела.

Тритоны молча покачали головами и исчезли в холодной тьме.

Гарри нырнул за очередным темным силуэтом и в замешательстве остановился, не зная, что делать. Жалобные прозрачные русалочьи глаза смотрели мимо него. Блестящий чешуйчатый хвост безвольно колыхался в воде. Зеленая кровь вытекала из рассеченной шеи. Гарри постарался зажать рану рукой, соображая, куда лучше тянуть магическое существо — на воздух или в воду. Решив, что на берегу ей окажут помощь с большей вероятностью, он потащил русалку за собой. Внезапно откуда-то из недр озера появился раздраженный тритон, злобно зыркнул на Поттера, угрожающе поднял трезубец, дернул водяную деву к себе и скрылся в пучине.

Гарри облегченно вздохнул и огляделся в поисках следующих жертв. Жабросли помогали ему быстро перемещаться под водой, высматривая новых утопленников, и вытаскивать их одного за другим на поверхность, а заклинание ускорения давало возможность действовать в несколько раз быстрее, чем обычно. Если бы оно еще не отнимало столько сил и не лишало магии так стремительно.

Поттер выволакивал из воды восьмую по счету жертву, когда заметил, что Блейз так и не пришел в себя. Гарри подполз к нему, сбивая колени острыми обломками, перекинул тяжелого парня через колено и принялся освобождать его легкие. После нескольких нажатий Блейз наконец-то закашлялся и выплюнул фонтан воды.

В это время Драко вытаскивал на берег тяжелого Гойла. Поттер, который склонился над Забини и делал ему дыхание рот в рот, не заметил, как странно мазнул по нему глазами Драко перед тем, как снова погрузиться в холодную темную воду.

Через пару минут Блейз наконец-то начал дышать сам.

— Присмотрите за ним, — крикнул Гарри приходящим в себя спасенным слизеринцам и снова кинулся в озеро.

Глубоко внизу чернело тело с неудачно вывернутыми ногами. Панси. Обломок стены ударил ее по голове, и девушка лежала на дне озера без сознания. Гарри все больше пугался совпадениям своих снов и яви, запрещал себе думать об этом и тянул, тащил, выталкивал Панси на поверхность, стараясь успокоить ноющее все сильнее сердце. Драко. Что с ним?

Гарри с трудом вытолкнул на берег Паркинсон, которую тут же вялыми руками подхватил очнувшийся Забини.

— Позаботьтесь о ней, Блейз, — быстро попросил Гарри и снова упал в ледяную воду.

Черные тела, придавленные обломками, перебитые камнями... Гарри давно уже сбился со счета. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени и скольких удалось спасти. Он только снова и снова кого-то искал, обхватывал, волок то за волосы, то под грудь и вытягивал на поверхность. Действие ускоряющего заклинания почти закончилось. Согревающее тоже действовало все слабей — руки и ноги уже почти ничего не чувствовали в ледяной зимней воде, когда Гарри наконец-то понял, что не видит больше ни одного темного расплывчатого силуэта.

Поттер вынырнул на поверхность и оглядел спасенных слизеринцев, которые пытались прийти в себя на импровизированном острове.

Драко. Где Драко?

Все сильнее дрожа от холода, Гарри напряженно щурился без привычных очков, которые непонятно когда и где потерял, и вглядывался в черную воду, выискивая своего Малфоя. Наконец вдалеке мелькнула светловолосая макушка. Гарри, что есть сил, принялся грести туда. Огромная страшная воронка, начинавшаяся на месте бывшей слизеринской гостиной, быстро утягивала Нотта в глубину озера, а Драко пытался его спасти. Гарри был уже почти рядом с ними. Но он не успел.

В тот самый миг, как Нотт скрылся в черном водовороте, Гарри увидел картину, настойчиво являющуюся ему в кошмарах. Пролетающий мимо обломок кровати впечатался в малфоевский светлый затылок, и Драко, потеряв сознание, заскользил по краю гигантской воронки, безвольно ввинчиваясь в черный омут. Гарри с ужасом смотрел на бледное лицо и потемневшие, растворяющиеся в воде пряди, намертво запутанные вокруг предательского дерева. И так же, как во сне, пальцы Гарри пытались, но никак не могли поймать малфоевскую руку.

Накатившая паника не позволяла нормально соображать. Его палочка давно уже выпала из онемевших пальцев. Беззащитные глаза ослепли от воды. Руки тряслись от холода и страха. Промахнись он хотя бы на десять сантиметров, беспалочковое Secto отрежет Драко не только волосы, но и голову. Внезапно вспомнилось Гермионино “ты просто убьешь его”, и разум затопила небывалая ярость.

— Нет! Я не дам ему умереть, суки! — злобно заорал он, адресуясь кому-то в небо, скорее всего, двум ехидным стариканам — Мерлину и Дамблдору, которые сейчас с любопытством наблюдали с небес за его мучениями.

Ненависть придала сил. Гарри сосредоточился, готовясь к решающему удару.

— Secto! — его глаза все равно уже ничего не могли толком разглядеть, поэтому он ударил вслепую, почти не глядя, представляя, как заклинание отрезает от головы каждый обожаемый волос. Светлые пряди натянулись, дрогнули и внезапно отсеклись по диагонали, словно кривым ножом.

— Accio Малфой, — беспалочковой магии хватило лишь на то, чтобы притянуть тяжелого от беспамятства Драко к себе, но на этом его силы кончились. Гарри почувствовал, что проваливается в черную муть. Он еще успел прокричать заклинание левитации, дав телу Драко мощный толчок, в который вложил всю оставшуюся у него магию, с облегчением увидел, как Малфой летит к импровизированному спасительному берегу, и, теряя сознание, медленно завалился на бок и начал погружаться в стылую темную воду.


	17. Chapter 17

Гарри лежал на чем-то ужасно неудобном.

— Драко, — прошептал он. Сил открыть глаза не было. — Малфой жив?

Он не знал, кому задает этот вопрос, но это было неважно.

— Жив твой Малфой, жив и здоров, — раздался над головой спокойный уверенный голос мадам Помфри.

— Кто погиб? — из горла вырывался какой-то жалкий хрип.

— Теодор Нотт. Больше, благодаря тебе, никто. Спи, герой. Тебе нужно отдыхать, чтобы восстановить силы.

Драко жив. Он услышал главное. И Гарри снова провалился в забытье.

Когда Поттер очнулся в следующий раз, было уже темно. Он даже не мог понять, утро сейчас или вечер.

— Пить…

— Очнулся? — мадам Помфри, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией пациента, поспешно проверяла пульс и температуру. — Ну, слава Мерлину, кажется, все в порядке, — она утерла рукавом лоб и протянула Гарри стакан с водой, из которого он жадно отхлебнул. — В таком случае я пущу к тебе твоего друга. Он все равно постоянно торчит под дверью, отказывается уходить и мешает мне работать.

Она распахнула дверь, кивнула кому-то головой, и в полуразрушенное больничное крыло вошел Драко. Его светлые великолепные волосы были коротко и криво посечены у самой шеи. Малфой ненадолго замялся в дверях и неуверенно подошел к кровати.

— Гарри, ты очнулся?!

— Драко, — Гарри смотрел на него и не мог сдержать рвущейся радости, — Драко! Драко!

— Гарри, ты спас нас всех, — Драко переминался с ноги на ногу и было видно, что ему страшно неловко, — а мы тебе не верили. Прости.

— Малфой, заткнись уже и быстро иди ко мне! Я тебя чуть не потерял, а ты до сих пор стоишь черт знает где и что-то там мямлишь.

Драко чуть ли не благоговейно подошел к Гарри, присел на край кровати и охнул, когда тот вцепился ему в плечи и резко уронил на себя.

— Драко, как я рад, что ты жив, — бормотал Гарри, влюбленно заглядывая ему в лицо и жадно целуя щеки, глаза, уши.

— Гарри, мой Гарри, — Драко вжимался в него все крепче и жмурился, чтобы Поттер не видел его слез. — Я думал, что ты умер, Гарри. Я не знал, что мне делать. Я так за тебя испугался. Когда МакГонагалл вытащила тебя из воды, ты был весь синий. Я там сам чуть не сдох от страха. Ты меня предупреждал, а я… А если бы ты не выжил? Что мне тогда было делать? — Драко всхлипнул и уткнулся Поттеру в шею.

— Ну что ты, мой хороший, ну что ты... я ведь жив. Мы все живы, — зашептал Гарри, быстро целуя куда придется, погладил изящные дрожащие плечи и запустил пальцы в белые иссеченные волосы.

Драко слегка напрягся и чуть отстранился.

— Хвост мне отрезал. Любить не будешь, — то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно сказал он.

— Малфой, иногда ты бываешь таким придурком, — Гарри улыбнулся и снова притянул парня к себе. — Неужели ты думаешь, я способен разлюбить тебя из-за каких-то волос?

Он снова поцеловал Драко, но на этот раз более страстно, вздрогнул и поморщился.

— Все-таки некоторые мои органы еще не готовы к активности. Жжется. Наверное, последствия обморожения, — усмехнулся он в ответ на немой вопрос.

Драко засмеялся и отодвинулся:

— Тогда лежи просто так. Будем разговаривать.

Но не удержался и снова поцеловал Гарри в висок. Поттер положил голову ему на плечо:

— Драко, расскажи мне, что случилось?

— Подводный вулкан. Сейчас вся школа говорит о том, какие все были идиоты, что не слушали тебя. Благодаря тебе и твоим жаброслям мы успели спасти почти всех. Только Нотт… — Драко вздрогнул и поежился. — Я сам этого не видел, мне парни рассказали, что ты все силы на меня потратил и ушел под воду, — Драко судорожно сжал его руку. — Они смотрели с берега и не знали, что им делать. Палочек-то ни у кого не осталось. Это потом их выловили из озера. И твою тоже нашли.

Драко указал глазами на тумбочку, и Гарри с облегчением увидел свою палочку и, как ни странно, очки.

— А тебя вытащили тритоны и передали на руки МакГонагалл.

— Они ведь не хотели помогать? И откуда там взялась МакГонагалл? — Гарри даже не успел толком удивиться, как дверь открылась, и в комнату ворвалась сияющая Гермиона:

— Гарри!

— Грейнджер, — скривился Малфой, еще теснее прижимаясь к Поттеру. — Извини, но я не встану.

— А я тебя и не отпущу, — прошептал Гарри, прижимая его к себе одной рукой, а другой потянулся обнять подругу.

— Гарри, мы все так за тебя переживали! Когда мы утащили всех слизеринцев в больничное крыло, нам сказали, что ты так и не пришел в себя… — Гермиона упала на стул рядом с кроватью.

— Герм, я думаю, что ты мне и дорасскажешь недостающую часть истории. Откуда вы там все взялись?

— Гарри, ты же сам подсказал мне, как себя вести, когда я услышу толчки. На самом деле профессор МакГонагалл поверила тебе. Она вызвала меня в тот же день и расспросила про все твои видения. Профессор уверила меня, что, скорее всего, это обычные кошмары, но, на всякий случай, обещала за тобой присмотреть. Поэтому, когда началось наводнение, МакГонагалл уже бежала к вам в подземелья и вела с собой других учителей. Они подоспели как раз вовремя, чтобы забрать тебя у тритонов и вытащить из воды.

— Но почему тритоны вдруг решили мне помочь?

— Они сказали, что ты пытался спасти русалку, несмотря на то, что другие люди были еще в воде. Они не верили, что маг будет спасать любое существо, рискуя собой и не разделяя пострадавших на первый и второй сорт. Но ты доказал им, что это не так. Поэтому они вынесли тебя на поверхность и передали на руки МакГонагалл. Нам повезло, что она была там. Никто другой бы с этим не справился, Гарри. Ты пробыл в воде полчаса и уже почти умер от переохлаждения, — Гермиона всхлипнула и взяла его за руку. — Ты мог погибнуть. Ведь это был Самайн! Ты спас Малфоя и вместо него духи должны были забрать твою жизнь!

— Ты же знаешь, что я был к этому готов, Гермиона.

— А я нет! — вдруг взвился Драко, про которого, казалось, все забыли. — А то, что я не хотел, чтобы ты отдавал за меня свою жизнь, Поттер, тебя, конечно, не волновало?!

— Конечно, нет, — спокойно улыбнулся ему Гарри и снова притянул к себе вырывающегося, злющего Драко, — я готов был отдать свою жизнь за спасение любого слизеринца, так же, как и ты чуть не пожертвовал собой ради Нотта. Так неужели ты думаешь, что я не отдал бы ее за мою единственную любовь?

Скулы Малфоя порозовели:

— За любовь?

— Драко, ты же сам не любишь называть вещи своими именами и говорить об этом вслух. Но неужели ты правда до сих пор можешь сомневаться в том, что я люблю тебя?

Гермиона посмотрела на взъерошенных, напряженных парней и тактично заторопилась:

— Гарри, мне пора. Завтра я к тебе еще зайду. Выздоравливай, — она быстро поцеловала его в щеку и ринулась вон из палаты.

* * *

 — Драко, а что теперь с нашей спальней? — примерно через час умопомрачительных поцелуев вперемешку с жалобами на жжение и онемение внизу Гарри снова был способен задавать внятные вопросы.

— Она полностью разрушена, — Драко нежно водил пальцами по его лицу, очерчивая линию подбородка. — Мы сейчас спим в Большом зале. Но завтра нас планируют переселять в башню к гриффиндорцам.

Гарри изумленно посмотрел на него:

— Могу себе представить. И как реагируют наши?

— Ммм, Поттер, я, конечно, все понимаю, но кто в данный момент для тебя “наши”?

Гарри рассмеялся, с трудом сдерживая болезненные ощущения в ребрах, и с удивлением сказал:

— Можешь себе представить? Я имел в виду слизеринцев.

— В таком случае “наши”, Поттер, чувствуют себя вполне сносно. Они живы, и это главное. Первым делом они уточнили у меня, к кому из гриффиндорцев хорошо относится их драгоценный Гарри Поттер, и теперь Грейнджер и Лонгботтом их любимчики. С остальными они налаживают отношения по мере необходимости. Ты снова герой, и ты снова всем нужен, Поттер, — в голосе Драко послышалось явное неодобрение.

— Драко, ты ревнуешь? — Гарри снова удивился.

— Да, Поттер, представь себе, ничто человеческое мне не чуждо.

Гарри обнял своего капризного слизеринца и тихо спросил:

— Ты любишь меня, Драко? Ты никогда не говорил мне об этом.

— Поттер, ты же знаешь, я верю не в любовь, а в расчет, — стандартно отговорился тот, потом посмотрел в нахмуренное лицо Гарри и исправился. — Но вообще-то ты ничего. Ты мне нравишься, Поттер.


	18. Chapter 18

Спальня Слизерина была разрушена полностью. В Хогвартс летели косяки тяжело нагруженных сов. Родители срочно слали детям новые вещи и одежду.

Благодаря Драко, успевшему побывать в Хогсмите и закупить все необходимое для них обоих, у Гарри теперь, по крайней мере, было, во что переодеться. Особенно жаль было альбом с родительскими фотографиями и любимую метлу, которые теперь наверняка покоились где-то на дне озера, но он старался об этом не думать. Главное, что Драко остался цел и невредим, а вещи - это всего лишь вещи. Пусть даже и самые дорогие.

Гарри наконец-то выписали из больничного крыла, и он уже пару дней жил в Большом зале вместе с другими слизеринцами. Конечно, спать на полу было неудобно и холодно, зато за это время ему удалось узнать своих новых сокурсников, как никогда раньше. То, что они все вместе спали вповалку на полу, а не уединялись под своими пологами, позволяло им с наступлением темноты вести долгие откровенные разговоры. Парни рассказывали друг другу истории, заново переживали страшные часы наводнения, вспоминали войну и опасались за судьбы родителей и свое будущее. Гарри слушал их исповеди, затаив дыхание, и, кажется, впервые в жизни задумывался, как бы поступил сам, если бы его собственные родители настаивали на получении Темной Метки и служении Волдеморту. Поэтому Блейз и Гойл, которые пошли наперекор своим семьям и отказались принимать “почетный знак”, сейчас выглядели в его глазах настоящими героями. А Драко… С меткой или без метки, Драко просто был для него самым лучшим. Вот и всё. И каждый вечер, засыпая с ним на соседних матрасах, он удерживал теплую малфоевскую руку в своей и был счастлив, как никогда в жизни.

*** 

В воскресное утро, впервые после Самайна, в окна школы заглянуло солнце. В этот же день было принято решение переселить слизеринцев в спальню Гриффиндора и совместными усилиями разгрести завалы, чтобы подготовить руины к восстановлению. Гарри поднимался по винтовой лестнице своего старого факультета, показывая остальным дорогу. Его новые однокурсники шутили, посмеивались и заваливали Блейза ставками на потенциальные спальные места и “теплый” прием гриффиндорцев, но Гарри, познакомившись с ними поближе, видел, как они на самом деле напряжены и встревожены.

— Ну, здравствуй, дорогой, — Полная Дама улыбалась ему с портрета широко и искренне, — вот мы и увиделись с тобой снова.

Гарри смущенно кивнул и с замиранием сердца вошел в комнату, в которой он провел все свои школьные годы. Несмотря на то, что Поттер ушел отсюда не так давно, ему казалось, что в Слизерине он провел уже полжизни.

— Гарри, ты снова займешь свое место? — Невилл радостно хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Не знаю, вообще-то я привык спать рядом с Драко, — Гарри оглянулся на высокомерного Малфоя, который стоял рядом с ним и с недовольным видом разглядывал бордовые занавеси. Остальные представители “змеиного” факультета растерянно столпились в дверях, поеживаясь под неодобрительными взглядами бывших врагов. Гарри чувствовал, что на самом деле Драко тоже сильно смущен, просто умеет владеть собой лучше других. Сколько же раз он раньше принимал малфоевскую растерянность и неуверенность в себе за тщеславное высокомерие? Гарри тихо вздохнул и огляделся.

Большинство гриффиндорцев сидели на своих кроватях и старались просто не смотреть в сторону чужаков, в отличие от Рона и Симуса, которые испепеляли их яростными взглядами. У Гарри от досады в горле застрял противный комок: слизеринцы только что в очередной раз потеряли абсолютно всё, их самих едва спасли, и вот они уже снова должны чувствовать себя невесть за что виноватыми и, ко всему прочему, нежеланными гостями и приживалами. Поттер решительно откинул полог своей бывшей кровати:

— Здесь ляжет Забини. Блейз, иди сюда, ты будешь спать на моем бывшем месте. Я надеюсь, ты сделал правильные ставки? — он подошел к толпе слизеринцев и, уверенно подталкивая парня в спину, погнал его к своему прежнему месту. — Я лягу здесь, — Гарри подошел к стене и кинул свои скромные пожитки на одну из пустых постелей, потом указал на соседнюю. — Драко, ты здесь. Тебе нравится?

Малфой с показным пренебрежением пожал плечами и подошел к своей новой кровати, небрежно бросая на нее сумку.

— Грег, ты ложись здесь, тебе привычнее у стены, — продолжал как ни в чем ни бывало распоряжаться Гарри. — Драко, Блейз, устройте, пожалуйста, остальных. Невилл вам поможет и покажет, где тут всё расположено. А я пойду проверю, как дела у девочек, — Гарри спохватился, что у девушек может сложиться такая же неловкая ситуация, хотя он и надеялся на Гермиону. Даже не глядя на красного от злости Рона, пожирающего его взглядом, Гарри быстро прошел мимо него в сторону женской спальни.

Драко, сортируя загалдевшую малышню по кроватям, еле заметно усмехался — ну не может Поттер без спасения мира. Зато, благодаря его оживлению и поддержке, слизеринцы почувствовали себя увереннее, начали перекидываться редкими фразами и шутками и обживать новую территорию. А Блейз даже вытащил из кармана свой верный пергамент и проворно зачиркал в нем карандашом. Многие гриффиндорцы, глядя на поведение Гарри Поттера, тоже оттаяли и принялись проявлять искреннее участие в расселении.

Предчувствия Гарри не обманули. У девушек ситуация оказалась еще хуже. Джинни Уизли стояла в дверях, презрительно меряя взглядом Панси с Миллисентой, перегораживала им рукой дверь и не давала войти внутрь. За спинами старших девушек испуганно жались младшие слизеринки.

— А почему, собственно, мы должны вас пускать? — в эту минуту интонации в презрительном голосе Джинни были ужасно похожи на манеру общения ее брата.

Гарри поискал глазами Гермиону, но, как назло, именно в этот момент ее не оказалось в башне. Он аккуратно обогнул встревоженных третьекурсниц, подошел к дверям, взял Джинни за плечи, отчего она вздрогнула, окинув его испуганным взглядом, и, даже не глядя на нее, отодвинул с прохода.

— Панси, Милли, проходите, выбирайте пустые кровати, какие понравятся, — он ободряюще улыбнулся девушкам. — Скоро придет Гермиона. Она нормальная, поэтому обязательно поможет, раз больше некому. Вот такой он, мой бывший факультет, — нарочито вздохнул Поттер, хмуро оглядывая своих бывших сокурсниц, — их хваленого благородства не хватает даже на то, чтобы помочь тем, кто оказался в беде и едва не расстался с жизнью.

При этих словах Лаванда с Парвати покраснели, вскочили с кровати и подбежали к слизеринкам.

— Вы можете лечь здесь, — Лаванда виновато улыбнулась Панси и протянула руку, в то время как Парвати уже подводила Миллисенту к пустой кровати, показывая ей вид из окна. Паркинсон бросила сумку и вместе с Лавандой начала обустраивать младших.

Гарри одобрительно кивнул и пошел к выходу, возле которого все еще жалась его бывшая девушка. Он с жалостью посмотрел на младшую Уизли:

— Когда я вижу, как ты себя ведешь, я все больше радуюсь, что мы с тобой расстались, Джинни, — процедил он сквозь зубы и направился в свою спальню.

— Ну что, герой, снова спасал мир? — насмешливо спросил его Малфой, притягивая к себе.  
— Есть такая профессия, Малфой, мир спасать, — Гарри засмеялся, поцеловал его в губы на глазах у двух факультетов и, повысив голос, обратился к слизеринцам: — Если все расположились, нам пора идти разгребать подземелья, - чуть замешкавшись, он все же повернулся в сторону своих бывших однокурсников и добавил, - если кто-то из Гриффиндора захочет к нам присоединиться, мы будем рады.

Он потянул Драко к выходу, за ними двинулись остальные парни. Невилл Лонгботтом уверенно пошел следом, даже не оглянувшись на своих товарищей. В дверях его нагнал Дин, и они, весело переговариваясь, скрылись в дверном проеме.

***

На очистку подземелий собралось неожиданно много народа. Вода давно схлынула, оставив после себя непривлекательные мусорные горы, спресованные из рваных тряпок, каменных валунов, дохлой рыбы, водорослей и неопознаваемых деревянных обломков. В оживленной толпе, шныряющей по руинам в поисках чего-нибудь интересного, мелькали знакомые лица хаффлпаффцев и райвенкловцев. Гарри с радостным удивлением отметил, что и Гриффиндор пришел принять участие в уборке практически в полном составе. Среди моря разномастных голов он внезапно заметил рыжую макушку Рона и с облегчением улыбнулся. Отрадно, когда бывший друг оказывается не такой уж сволочью.

Профессор МакГонагалл быстро разбила студентов на пары. Задача была проста. Один из напарников должен был левитировать тяжелые камни и обломки, а второй - придавать им нужное направление в зависимости от степени повреждения и либо вставлять на место в кладке, либо выбрасывать в кучу мусора. Драко в пару достался Гойл, а Поттера утащил за собой проворный Забини.

При таком количестве помощников все планировали справиться с уборкой очень быстро, покончив с завалами всего за несколько часов. А после этого и восстановление подземелий было уже не за горами. Поэтому настроение у всех было приподнятое.

В толпе царило неожиданное веселье, даже слизеринцы скупо улыбались, невольно включаясь во всеобщее оживление и отвечая на расспросы, вначале скупо, а затем всё охотнее. Казалось, что катастрофа непостижимым образом моментально сблизила все факультеты, уничтожив даже самую давнюю вражду. Периодически кто-то из поисковой бригады издавал радостный вскрик - это означало, что под обломками найдена очередная вещь, принадлежавшая кому-то из Слизерина. Заклинанием левитации находка поднималась над головами, счастливый владелец вопил “Акцио” и притягивал вещь к себе под поощрительные выкрики и аплодисменты окружающих. Ко всеобщему удивлению, в руинах была найдена даже новая метла, которая просто взорвалась в воздухе от нескольких одновременных “Акцио” четырех слизеринских младшекурсников.

На протяжении всей уборки Драко невольно искал глазами Гарри. Его настроение все больше портилось, когда он наблюдал, как Забини, отмазываясь от работы, вымогает у однокурсников очередные ставки, тыча в нос пергаментом с расчетами, а Поттер в это время заставляет левитирующее бревно подталкивать ленивца под зад. Забини от неожиданного удара испуганно подпрыгивал, начинал истошно материться, швырялся в Поттера гнилыми водорослями и заливисто хохотал. Драко наблюдал, как Гарри, покатываясь со смеху, снова пихает Блейза толстым бревном, и чувствовал, как его внутренности в очередной раз перекручиваются тугой спиралью и горят, словно от яда мантикоры.

Продолжая краем глаза подглядывать за веселой парочкой и пытаясь совладать с клокочущей ревностью, Драко внезапно заметил, как Блейз достал из-под обломков что-то коричневое, похожее на книгу, и начал увлеченно перелистывать. На пятой странице он изумленно охнул, окликнул Гарри и протянул находку ему. Поттер возбужденно выхватил у него из рук таинственный предмет, торопливо перелистал страницы и… порывисто прижал Забини к груди.

Малфой опустил глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на своем валуне, чтобы не заавадить обоих к мордредовой матери немедленно. Да какого ж черта там у них происходит?! Если бы не его умение держать лицо, он давно бы уже наслал на Забини “Круцио” или любое другое непростительное. Да и на Поттера тоже. В особенности на Поттера. Сейчас непростительных у него на всех хватит - ни для кого не жалко! В сердце впивались тысячи раскаленных игл, душу выжигали обида и ярость. Его парень обнимается с кем попало на глазах у всей школы, а он стоит один, с обрезанными волосами, уродливый, ненужный, забытый…

Гарри, словно услышав его мысли, дернулся и поискал Драко глазами. Подбежал, прижался, ткнулся теплыми губами в ухо и выдохнул:

— Драко! Блейз нашел альбом с колдографиями моих родителей. Он пострадал, но его можно восстановить. Я так счастлив, - Гарри чуть отстранился, светясь радостью, и наткнулся на непроницаемое лицо Малфоя. Заметив в глубине серых глаз злую горечь, Поттер внезапно что-то сообразил, виновато улыбнулся и притянул парня поближе к себе. - Драко, я так по тебе соскучился. Давай вечером полетаем на метлах? Только придется сражаться на школьных, наших-то не осталось. Ты не против?

Драко, словно делая ему одолжение, но на самом деле тая от просительного взгляда зеленых глаз, нехотя пожал плечами и снисходительно кивнул.  
Отпустило...


	19. Chapter 19

Несмотря на то, что вчера парни весь вечер провели вдвоем: вначале до упаду гонялись на поле за снитчем, потом, продрогнув, отогревались у домовиков на кухне, затем бурно занимались сексом в Выручай-комнате, а после этого, дождавшись, пока все уснут, долго и нежно целовались за задернутым пологом в кровати Гарри, — словом, несмотря на всё это, Драко совсем измучился со своей ревностью. Весь остаток ночи он крутился в своей постели, проклиная ни в чем не повинную подушку, и никак не мог уснуть.

Вокруг Поттера всегда толпилась куча народа с трех факультетов. Теперь к ним присоединился и Слизерин. Смотреть, как растет и ширится армия поклонников его парня, было совершенно невыносимо. Если это и правда в нем говорит кровь вейл, как они вообще живут, эти бедные крылатые создания? Или все дело в том, что у них нет такого сводящего с ума суперпопулярного супергероя?

Драко сжал зубы и ткнул подушку кулаком. Что в этих случаях говорит кодекс Малфоев? Пункт пятый, один из самых важных: “Если сильно хочешь, добейся любой ценой”. Драко задумчиво уставился на раздражающий бордовый полог над головой. Ему или придется привыкнуть, что к национальному герою всегда будет проявляться повышенное внимание, или он будет вынужден сделать так, чтобы Поттер принадлежал только ему. Как показала практика, притерпеться к этому он неспособен - от любого неосторожного взгляда, брошенного на его партнера, внутренности Драко начинало разъедать, словно ядом василиска.

Успокоиться он сможет, лишь заполучив Гарри в свое полное распоряжение, то есть, в законном магическом браке. Драко вздохнул. Как ни страшно было решиться на шаг, который нарушал вековые традиции рода и все его обязательства перед семьей, еще страшнее было потерять это лохматое безумие навсегда. Впрочем, у него еще есть время подумать. Но, как показало утро, времени у него было немного.

Малфоевское терпение окончательно лопнуло за завтраком, когда он в бессильной злобе наблюдал, как надоедливый Криви рассказывает что-то его Поттеру, словно между прочим пристраивая руку ему на талию, а Гарри неловко пытается отстраниться. Тысячи раскаленных игл впились одновременно в сердце, печень и селезенку, требуя немедленно метнуть в мелкого наглеца зеленый луч смерти. Непростительное уже искрило на кончиках пальцев, когда Драко судорожно отдернул руку от палочки и запихнул ее от греха подальше под стол. Сдерживаясь из последних сил, Малфой неторопливо поднялся и, стараясь не смотреть, как к Поттеру с загадочными улыбками приближаются две третьекурсницы с их факультета, вышел из зала. Больше он этого не вынесет. Поттер должен официально принадлежать ему.  
Вскоре черный филин, ухая, вылетел в окно, унося на лапке записку к отцу с просьбой о встрече, на которой Драко намеревался объявить Люциусу о своем решении. И будь, что будет.

*** 

Вечеринка по поводу спасения Слизерина организовалась как всегда спонтанно.

— Послезавтра в моем поместье! Приглашены все факультеты восьмого курса! — громко и радостно за обедом объявил Забини и подмигнул Поттеру. — Готовься, наш герой, будем тебя чествовать.  
— Драко, но ты же уезжаешь? — Гарри растерянно повернулся к Малфою и огорченно взял его за руку.  
— Так надо, — сердце Драко сжалось от ревнивых подозрений — ведь Блейз знал про его отъезд. В последнее время они и так подозрительно крепко сдружились с Поттером. Но именно этот факт придал Малфою недостающей решимости поговорить с отцом как можно быстрее.  
— Драко, ты точно не можешь остаться? — жалобно тормошил его Гарри. — Я совсем не хочу идти туда без тебя.

Драко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Мне нужно поговорить с отцом. А ты, спаситель всех и вся, просто обязан там присутствовать. Повеселись как следует, — он старался отвечать с холодным равнодушием, но не выдержал, резко притянул своего парня к себе и шепнул в ухо. — Надеюсь, ты не надумаешь без меня опять закрутить с мелкой Уизли, Поттер? Или с кем-нибудь еще?  
— Драко! — Гарри возмущенно фыркнул, потирая руку от слишком цепкой малфоевской хватки, и незаметно потерся о его щеку. — Даже не думай. Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя.

*** 

Родной Малфой-мэнор встретил Драко холодом. Мама отдыхала во Франции, и он, зная, какого рода разговор с отцом ему предстоит, был скорее рад ее отсутствию. Проходя по пустынным залам, Малфой удивлялся, как в его жизни все изменилось с появлением Поттера. Словно теплые смуглые руки взяли и отогрели всю его прежнюю жизнь.

С затаенной надеждой Драко подумал о том, как было бы здорово привезти Поттера в мэнор. Сводить его в любимые с детства места, промчаться галопом на паре гнедых по полям... Вместе с Гарри здесь все будет совсем по-другому. Однажды в одиннадцать лет Драко уже пытался подружиться с ним и мечтал показать ему свое поместье. Тогда у него ничего не получилось. Зато теперь всё может получиться лучше. Намного, намного лучше. Глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, Драко невольно вздрогнул от возникшей перед ним темной фигуры.

— Здравствуй, сын, — величественный и по-прежнему красивый Люциус вышел ему навстречу. Годы войны никак не отразились на его внешности, только в глазах поселилась неуверенность. Но и ее были способны заметить только самые близкие.  
— Здравствуй, отец, — Драко слегка улыбнулся и приобнял его.  
— Ты просил меня о встрече, Драко. Признаться, я заинтригован. Да и твой внешний вид также нуждается в комментариях… — Люциус со скепсисом окинул взглядом посеченные белоснежные волосы сына.

Но Драко выдержал его взгляд стоически. Только по старой детской привычке выпрямил спину и вздернул подбородок, тщательно выговаривая слова:

— В таком случае, позволь мне сразу перейти к делу. Я хочу вступить в брак, отец.

Люциус удивленно приподнял бровь, живо напоминая Драко, от кого он и перенял эту привычку:

— Что я слышу? Я поражен. Пожалуй, я даже приятно удивлен, Драко. После всех твоих заявлений, что ты не собираешься жениться вообще никогда, такая внезапная перемена точки зрения не может не радовать. И кто же она?

Драко внутренне съежился и выдохнул, словно бросаясь в холодную воду:

— Он. Прости, отец. Это он. Парень.

Люциус поджал губы и с непередаваемым выражением лица уставился на сына. Драко не делал попыток заговорить, стараясь сдержать обуревающие его эмоции, и бросал на отца взволнованные взгляды.  
Люциус нарушил молчание первым:

— Итак? — светлая изогнутая бровь взлетела еще выше.  
— Я еще не понял твоей реакции на предыдущее сообщение, papa.  
— А я хочу вначале дождаться от тебя всей информации и уже потом делать какие-то выводы. Свое мнение я также выскажу позже. Итак, кто же ОН?

Драко опустил глаза:

— Гарри Поттер, — его голос был еле слышен.  
— Гарри Поттер? ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР? — удар попал точно в цель. Люциус наконец-то потерял фамильное самообладание и ошарашено уставился на единственного наследника, не представляя, как себя вести в этой ситуации. — Скажи, сын, ты сошел с ума? Ответь мне, Драко, а не национального героя ты не мог выбрать? Масштаб не тот? В таком случае, почему же ты не остановил свой выбор на Кингсли? Хотя, в этом ты, пожалуй, как раз прав: Гарри Поттер фигура более масштабная, чем министр. Малфои по мелочам не размениваются, — Люциус хрипло рассмеялся и сразу же нахмурил брови, резко оборвав показное веселье. — А теперь, Драко, когда ты пошутил, а я оценил твою шутку, я хочу узнать, что происходит на самом деле.

Драко покорно склонил голову, но в его голосе слышалось только настойчивое упрямство:

— Я пришел за благословением и кольцами, отец.

Люциус возмущенно уставился на сына:

— Драко, я не понимаю, ты всё это говоришь серьезно? Гарри Поттер? Тот самый, который украл моего домовика? Тот самый, из-за которого я чуть не угодил в Азкабан? Тот самый, который потом вытащил из Азкабана всех нас? Национальный герой, которого после школы ждет блестящее будущее? Золотой мальчик, который одним пальцем может уничтожить под корень жизнь всей нашей семьи? Боюсь, сын мой, ты на самом деле рехнулся, и в этом случае мне придется пойти на крайние меры.

Драко снова вздохнул. Разговор обещал затянуться. Впрочем, он и не рассчитывал на легкую победу. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей Люциус взмахнул и решительно потряс перед его носом элегантной тростью:

— Вот что я скажу тебе, Драко. Ты женишься. И женишься уже через полгода. Но только на нормальной девушке. И самое главное: ты забудешь про своего Гарри Поттера навсегда. Астория Гринграсс готова стать твоей женой. Через шесть месяцев ты поведешь ее под венец!  
— Отец, я не женюсь на ней никогда.  
— Значит, ты пойдешь к алтарю под “Империо”! — голос Люциуса окреп и загремел, привычно усиливаемый высокими потолками мэнора. — И кстати, ответь мне, наконец, что ты сделал со своими волосами?

Драко усмехнулся:

— Мне их отрезал Поттер.  
— Я так и знал! Он сварил приворотное! — Люциус проворно вскинулся, приготовившись аппарировать. — Я немедленно заявлю об этом в Визенгамот.

Драко, нарушая этикет, невольно удержал отца за рукав. Впрочем, Люциус пребывал в таком состоянии, что, к счастью, даже не заметил этой оплошности сына.

— Он отрезал их, чтобы спасти меня, — Драко упрямо вздернул подбородок. — Я просто хотел предупредить тебя, отец. Я буду с Поттером, нравится тебе это или нет. Недавно он спас мне жизнь. Как и еще двадцати слизеринцам.  
— Спас жизнь? — Люциус осекся, как лошадь на полном скаку, и настороженно уставился на сына. — Что случилось?  
— Наводнение в Хогвартсе. Ты еще не читал?  
— Я вернулся в Англию всего час назад.

Драко протянул отцу “Ежедневный пророк” с главной темой номера, посвященной их катастрофе. Люциус быстро пробежал статью глазами и побледнел:

— Ты был там?  
— Я там почти погиб. Гарри Поттер вытащил меня, когда я был без сознания.  
— Ты поэтому хочешь жениться на нем? Он требует у тебя вернуть долг жизни? — Люциус продолжал подчеркнуто злиться, но было видно, что сообщение сына выбило у него почву из-под ног.  
— Нет, — Драко внезапно улыбнулся. — Он меня любит. И я его, кажется, тоже.  
— Малфои не любят, — отец машинально отмахнулся от наивного заявления сына и задумчиво погладил подбородок, бросая взгляд исподлобья. — Он любит? Драко, ты абсолютно уверен в своих словах? Золотой Мальчик тебя любит?  
— Да, отец, мы с ним встречаемся.

Люциус задумчиво подошел к белому роялю и побарабанил идеальными пальцами по лакированной поверхности.

— Национальный герой любит моего сына… — погрузившись в раздумья, пробормотал он. Драко внутренне улыбнулся. Наконец-то у отца сработало самолюбие и заиграла фамильная гордость, это давало шансы на выигрыш. А кроме того, по лицу Люциуса было заметно, что он уже начал просчитывать выгоду. — Что ж… Поттера однозначно ждет неплохое будущее. Ты не знаешь, чем он собирается заниматься после школы?  
— Кажется, хочет пойти в авроры.  
— Значит, пойдет по министерской карьере. Хм. Это может быть даже интересно. Ну и как же в этом случае вы собираетесь решать вопрос с наследником?  
— Есть разные способы, отец. У магглов уже давно найдено решение. В крайнем случае, существует зелье мужской беременности. Хотя оно безумно дорогое, но я полагаю, что мы сможем себе это позволить.  
— Ты хочешь мне сказать, что сам собираешься вынашивать наследника, Драко? — Люциус брезгливо и холодно усмехнулся.

Драко улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Может быть, Поттер захочет, — эта внезапная мысль разлилась неожиданным теплом по всему телу. — Думаю, что ради меня он может на это согласится.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что он настолько в тебе заинтересован? — обе брови Люциуса изумленно взмыли вверх.  
— Да, отец, — в голосе Драко прозвучала неприкрытая гордость.  
— Значит, Золотой Мальчик так любит моего сына, что, рискуя собой, спасает ему жизнь и готов вынашивать его ребенка?..

Драко только молча склонил голову. Люциус в глубокой задумчивости продолжал барабанить по крышке рояля.

— Мама знает? — резко обернулся он к сыну.  
— Нет. Ты узнал об этом первый, papa.

Люциус еще пару минут задумчиво постукивал по лакированной светлой поверхности, разглядывая знакомый пейзаж за окном, затем уверенно встряхнул белоснежной копной, и Драко понял, что отец принял решение, от которого будет зависеть их дальнейшая судьба.

— Что ж, Драко, должен признать, ты мог сделать и худший выбор. Пожалуй, я даже склонен с тобой согласиться.

Люциус бросил внимательный взгляд на счастливого сына, который, как ни старался, не сумел сдержать своей радости, и величественно кивнул:

— Я даю вам свое благословение. Пойдем, достанем фамильные кольца для помолвки, — бросил через плечо Люциус, разворачиваясь на каблуках и стремительно покидая комнату. — Только не забудь напомнить своему Поттеру, — отец внезапно остановился и строго посмотрел на сына, — что он задолжал мне домового эльфа!

Драко возмутился:

— Отец, этот человек спас жизнь твоему единственному наследнику!  
— За спасение твоей жизни я отдаю ему тебя. Всё справедливо. Сын сыном, домовик домовиком. Не нужно смешивать понятия, Драко. Так и запишем в брачном договоре: по домашнему эльфу у него должок. Пойдем, ты еще должен мне помочь разобраться с документами.

Драко улыбнулся и вслед за отцом вышел из зала. Скоро, уже совсем скоро он сможет показать своему Гарри свой мэнор.


	20. Chapter 20

После двух дней, проведенных с отцом в разборе финансовых документов, Драко ужасно устал и отчаянно соскучился по Поттеру. Поэтому, как только последняя ценная бумага была убрана в сейф, он, не теряя времени даром, аппарировал прямиком в имение Забини.

Драко шел по знакомым мощеным дорожкам к особняку своего школьного друга и ликовал. Он добился своего. Он победил. В кармане тяжело и весело позвякивали два платиновых кольца с руническими обручальными символами. Сегодня он предложит Поттеру... Спросит у Поттера... Первый раз за все время стало страшно. А вдруг Гарри всего этого не захочет? И вовсе не имеет на него таких далеко идущих планов? Сердце предательски сжалось, но Драко поспешил себя успокоить. Это же его Поттер. Гарри. Нужно только решиться и спросить. И тогда они смогут всегда быть вместе. Чтобы не дать себе времени усомниться и передумать, он торопливо призвал печального домового эльфа, ухватился за морщинистую зеленоватую лапку и перенесся внутрь дома.

После слизеринской вечеринки в доме было привычно намусорено, а пьяные тела валялись на полу безо всякой системы и факультетской принадлежности. Малфой брезгливо переступил через чью-то чумазую тушу, не слишком заморачиваясь с опознанием тела, сделал эльфу знак, что дальше он разберется сам, и для уверенности еще раз потрогал в кармане приятную прохладу колец. Внутри все замирало от предвкушения, надежды и страха. Сейчас он все расскажет своему Гарри. Счастье уже совсем рядом. Осталось только переступить порог. Он толкнул дверь и вошел в комнату.

***

 

В центре просторной комнаты в большой двуспальной кровати мирно спали голые Поттер и Забини. Рука Блейза по-хозяйски лежала на поттеровской смуглой спине, а сам Гарри обнимал подушку и чему-то тихо улыбался во сне.

Дыхание перехватило, как от пинка под дых. В ушах гулко заколотило, сердце провалилось куда-то в живот. Удар был настолько неожиданным и подлым, что не осталось даже злости. Только мучительная, режущая боль. Драко хотел было развернуться и гордо уйти, но видение обнаженного, хрипло стонущего над кем-то Поттера, лишило его последней опоры, и он просто тихо сполз по стене вниз и уронил лицо в скрещенные руки. Все это оказалось для него слишком. После счастливых радужных надежд на совместное будущее пережить измену было просто невозможно. В голове все кружилось и рушилось. Сил встать и уйти попросту не было, поэтому волей-неволей пришлось вспоминать кодекс Малфоев (пункт 15/2: “Даже если удостоверился лично, убедись до конца”) и сидеть, дожидаясь пробуждения новоявленных любовников, чтобы увидеть все своими глазами.

“Ненавижу. Ненавижу тебя, Поттер. Как ты мог?” — слова стучали в висках, жгли изнутри, давили на сердце. Драко поверил первый раз в жизни. Поверил кому-то до такой степени, что готов был отдать, подарить себя. Открылся, понадеялся, позволил себе быть счастливым. И это внезапно сделало его таким болезненно уязвимым. Полностью беззащитным перед предательством. Малфой злобно оскалился. Его прекрасный избранник недолго скучал. Не сумел продержаться даже одну ночь. В кармане, словно насмешкой, снова звякнули обручальные кольца, и Драко судорожно впился ногтями в ладонь. Перед глазами так и витал образ стонущего Поттера, который в любовном экстазе запрокидывал голову назад и громко выкрикивал чужое имя.

“Я отомщу, Поттер. Клянусь, я отомщу тебе сегодня же”, — Драко пытался загнать обратно злые слезы и перебирал в уме достойных кандидатов для ответной мести, но все они, как сговорившись, вызывали лишь тошноту. Некстати вспомнились отрезанные волосы. Значит, он был прав, без них Поттеру совсем не то. Малфой прислонился головой к стене, прикрыл глаза и приготовился ждать.

— Блейз, это ты? Круто мы вчера, да? — первым из счастливых любовников очнулся Поттер. От его хриплого и сексуального голоса внутри у Драко всё болезненно сжалось. — И убери с меня свою руку, маньяк слизеринский. Ты горячий.  
— О, Поттер, уже утро что ли? — голос Забини тоже был сиплым, с легкими нотками желания. — Нормально мы вчера оттянулись, — он попытался сдвинуть руку с места, но его хватило лишь на то, чтобы лениво подвигать пальцами. — Это не я горячий… Это ты жаркий, Поттер, — он устроился поудобнее и снова с облегчением закрыл глаза.

Гарри пошевелился и внезапно заорал:

— Забини, какого черта я голый? Не-е-ет, ты точно маньяк!  
— Что же ты так орешь, зараза? И так башка трещит, — застонал Блейз, окончательно проснувшись и зарываясь в подушку от его воплей. — Успокойся ты, идиот! Я тебя вчера сюда невменяемого притащил после того, как ты чуть в бассейн не рухнул и едва не захлебнулся, герой наш многострадальный. Наложил на нас раздевающее и тоже отрубился. Или ты считаешь, я должен был с тобой персонально возиться? Я и так твою одежду сушил! — Блейз внезапно ухмыльнулся, пододвигаясь к нему ближе. — Или, может, ты боишься за свою нравственность, Поттер? Лично я бы не возражал, Драко от тебя вон как тащится, наверное, есть в тебе что-то этакое…  
— Придурок ты, Блейз, — миролюбиво сообщил ему Гарри, зевнул и сел на кровати, держась за ноющую голову. — Скажи спасибо, что Драко тебя не слышит. Друг, называется.  
— Слушай, Поттер, а правда, ну чего ты в него так уперся, ну скажи мне, а? Может, мы с тобой сейчас замутим по-быстрому, пока время есть? Хочешь минетик?  
— Значит так, Забини, предупреждаю, что, несмотря на мое хорошее к тебе отношение, сейчас ты явно напрашиваешься на Аваду в лоб, и я не шучу, — в голосе Гарри послышался металл. — Где моя одежда, чертов букмекер?  
— Да ладно тебе, идиот, расслабься, — Блейз попытался сесть, но со стоном откинулся обратно на подушки и ворчливо добавил: — Совсем шуток не понимаешь, да? Нужен ты мне. Вон она в углу на стуле. И, между прочим, сухая! Хоть бы спасибо сказал.

Пока Гарри медленно сползал с кровати, Блейз с великим трудом наконец сумел усесться, не заваливаясь назад. Жалобно постанывая, он массировал виски и мрачно следил глазами за Гарри, выбирающим свою одежду из общей кучи.

— И все-таки ты, Поттер, придурок, — продолжал брюзжать Забини, морщась от головной боли и растравляя свои раны. — К тебе вчера все подряд клеились, а ты ни разу ни с кем даже танцевать не пошел. Причем даже, когда в умат пьяный был и не соображал ничего. Я из-за тебя, кретина гриффиндорского, на таких беспроигрышных ставках погорел, — страдалец вздохнул, подпер подбородок рукой и с печальным удовольствием принялся наблюдать за тем, как голый Гарри Поттер преспокойно натягивает на себя трусы. — Ну скажи мне, неужели это все из-за Драко? Его ведь там даже не было. Ну объясни мне, что в нем такого особенного, что я из-за него вчера потерял двести галлеонов? И дай ты мне графин, ради Мерлина, во рту все пересохло. Хоть что-то от тебя получить хорошее, святоша гриффиндорский…  
— Все в нем особенное, — Гарри усмехнулся и мстительно запустил в Блейза его же трусами. Подумал и следом левитировал графин, зловредно плеснув на голую спину Забини немного прохладной жидкости, отчего тот испуганно ойкнул. — Люблю я его, понимаешь, люблю. А себя делить не умею. Отдал - значит, отдал, — к умывальнику тащиться было лень, и Гарри палочкой задумчиво накладывал утренние очищающие на себя и заодно на Блейза, не обращая внимания на возмущенные вопли последнего. — И можешь в следующий раз использовать эти секретные знания в своем тотализаторе, алчный слизеринский змей. Дарю.

Драко слушал, не верил своим ушам и готов был биться головой об стену. Идиот. Какой идиот! Это же Поттер с его утомительной порядочностью, которая в кои-то веки оказалась настолько уместной. Можно было не доверять самому себе, но, оказывается, глупо настолько не верить ему. Нет, не зря предки создали пресловутый фамильный кодекс, спасибо им за это и низкий поклон до земли. А если бы он сейчас ушел, не дав Поттеру объясниться? При мысли о том, что после стольких испытаний он чуть собственными руками не угробил свое счастье, Драко судорожно вздохнул. Гарри с Блейзом синхронно подскочили и обернулись в поисках источника звука.

— Драко… ты здесь… — растерянно пробормотал Поттер, стоя в одних трусах рядом c лежащим на постели голым Забини и прикидывая, как он теперь будет выкручиваться из этой нелепой ситуации. От растерянности он смог произнести только самую банальную и тошнотворную фразу всех времен и народов, которая была способна лишь ухудшить подобную ситуацию: — Драко, я тебе сейчас все объясню.

Блейз тревожно всхрапнул, сжался в комок и исчез под одеялом. Гарри растерянно комкал в руках рубашку и жалобно смотрел на своего Малфоя.

— Не надо, — Драко легко поднялся на ноги, подошел к Поттеру и сжал его в объятиях. От облегчения ему хотелось смеяться и кружить своего лохматого придурка по комнате. — Я тебе и так верю. Несмотря на все зеленые шарфы мира, ты как был, так и остался чертовым гриффиндорцем, Гарри Поттер.

Гарри облегченно расслабился в его руках, прижимаясь как можно ближе и выпрашивая утреннюю порцию ласки, и вопросительно шепнул в самое ухо:

— И что теперь, Малфой?  
— А теперь, Поттер, — Драко все крепче притягивал его к себе, испепеляя взглядом шевелящийся ватный бугор, — мы выкатим отсюда подлого Забини вместе с его одеялом и останемся с тобой в этой комнате примерно часов на пять. А может, и дольше. Как получится.  
— Ставлю на четыре, — ком в одеяле не удержался от интереса к происходящему.  
— Дай-ка я его все-таки пну, Гарри, и пять к четырем, что он будет катиться долго-долго!


	21. Chapter 21

Едва за Забини захлопнулась дверь, Драко повернулся к Поттеру и неуверенно посмотрел на него: 

— Скучал? 

Гарри расплылся в смущенной улыбке. 

— Очень. Думал, ты мне сову пришлешь.   
— Не хотел тебе мешать. Мало ли чем ты тут занят, — Малфой продолжал изучающе смотреть ему в глаза.   
— Драко, брось, я…   
— Тш-ш-ш, — Драко накрыл пальцами его губы. — Я знаю, Гарри, знаю. 

Поттер внезапно резко притянул его к себе, зарылся пальцами в белоснежные волосы, отчаянно потерся щекой о его скулу.

— Всего несколько дней, Драко. А я уже не знал, куда без тебя деваться. Глупость какая-то. Совсем без тебя не могу.

Драко гладил руками теплую расслабленную спину и незаметно целовал черные взъерошенные волосы. От недавно пережитого липкого ревнивого ужаса хотелось взять его целиком, ощутить, пометить, присвоить и забрать себе насовсем. Совершенно против воли с его языка сорвалось: 

— А Забини?   
— Что? — Гарри внезапно отпрянул и изумленно заглянул в лицо. — Драко, ты серьезно? Причем тут вообще Забини? Я люблю тебя, понимаешь? Тебя. Ради тебя я готов на что угодно. 

Поттер уже снова вжался в него и ласково терся щекой о светлый шелк коротких волос. Он действительно был готов на всё, лишь бы убрать кривую горькую улыбку с искусанных губ и прогнать ревнивую неуверенность, поселившуюся в серых глазах. 

— На что угодно? — повторил Драко, расслабленно обводя лопатки Гарри кончиками пальцев, словно рисуя на них крылья.   
— На всё. Что мне для тебя сделать, Драко? Скажи, что?   
— Я не знаю, — Малфой пожал плечами, неспешно пробежался подушечками пальцев по его спине и уверенно спустился ниже. — А впрочем, кажется, есть одна вещь… 

Заметив решительный, коварный блеск в глазах партнера, Гарри испуганно напрягся, сообразив, что сейчас произойдет. Может быть, он еще успеет быстро перехватить инициативу, если подышать Малфою в ухо? Гарри было не то чтобы страшно, но как-то настолько не по себе, что хотелось сбежать куда подальше. Хотя, чего уж там лукавить, ему было страшно! Очень и очень страшно. Но он быстро одернул себя. Драко ведь на это решился, значит, и он сможет. Ради него. Прижимая Поттера к себе, но не торопясь переходить к активным действиям, Драко пристально всматривался в напряженное лицо, словно следил за его внутренними метаниями. Гарри зажмурился и внезапно выдохнул:

— Я готов. Сделай это, Драко. 

Малфой усмехнулся и провел рукой по его щеке.

— Расслабься, Поттер. Ты словно на бой с Волдемортом идешь, а не сексом со мной собираешься заняться, — и внезапно искренне добавил: — Если ты не хочешь, я ничего не буду делать, Гарри. 

Отчаянные зеленые глаза возмущенно уставились на него. 

— Я же сказал тебе, что хочу этого, Малфой.   
— Ну, тогда… — Драко ласково накрыл его губы своими, легко, почти невесомо поцеловал и такой же нежной дорожкой из поцелуев спустился по лицу к шее.

Гарри, напряженно ожидавший, что его сейчас завалят на кровать и незамедлительно отымеют, почувствовал, как беспокойство наконец понемногу отпускает его. Ведь это же его Малфой. Его Драко. Который никогда не сделает ему больно. Драко, по своей странной особенности снова угадав его мысли, шепнул ему в шею:

— Успокойся. Тебе будет хорошо, обещаю. Я все-таки отличник, Поттер. 

Жаркое наваждение снова опускалось на них обоих. Теплая рука Драко, нежно пробежавшаяся по груди, приласкавшая затвердевшие от желания соски, еще только спускалась к паху, осторожно оттягивая ткань трусов, которые толком ничего не скрывали, а Гарри, плохо соображая, что делает, в любовном тумане уже терся о своего любовника вставшим членом, громко стонал, жадно тянулся за новыми малфоевскими поцелуями и был готов для него на всё. На всё. 

— Тише, тише, Гарри, а то они за дверью удвоят ставки, — тая от его страсти, шептал Драко и пытался немного отстраниться, стараясь не показывать, что сам он возбужден не меньше, если не больше Поттера. 

Гарри притянул его за шею, увлекая на кровать, и Драко рухнул на него сверху, придавив собой и улыбаясь отчаянной решимости на поттеровском лице. Гарри снова потянулся к его губам, попытался проникнуть рукой под одежду и отчаянно прижался, все больше раскрываясь. Глядя на раскинувшегося под ним Поттера, Драко чувствовал, что рассудок начинает отказывать ему напрочь. При мысли о том, что еще никто и никогда не видел Поттера в такой беззащитной и развратной позе, у него перехватывало дыхание, в голове делалось гулко и пусто, а желание становилось и вовсе каким-то нестерпимым. Он дрожащими руками быстро разрывал крючки и пуговицы на одежде, с трудом расстегивал ремень, торопливо сдирал мантию, рубашку и брюки. Гарри помогал ему так пылко и жадно, переплетаясь пальцами и сталкиваясь локтями, что, скорее, мешался, чем способствовал. Наконец они покончили с трусами Поттера — последним барьером, который разделял их обнаженные тела, и замерли, прижимаясь друг к другу. Драко уткнулся головой в острое плечо Гарри, пытаясь отдышаться. И как он не понял этого раньше? Ведь на самом деле всё так просто. Он любит этого невыносимого очкарика. Любит. Наперекор фамильному кодексу, многовековым правилам и здравому смыслу. Если бы он потерял его сегодня, непонятно, как и зачем стал бы жить дальше. 

— Сделай это, Драко, — хриплый шепот вырвал его из непривычных пугающих мыслей. 

Драко приподнял голову, чуть отодвинулся и окинул его долгим взглядом. Растрепанные волосы, сумасшедшие зеленые глаза, закушенная в волнении нижняя губа, возбужденные соски на гладкой смуглой груди и плотно прижатый к животу вызывающе торчащий член. Заметив, что Малфой его рассматривает, Гарри призывно развел ноги. Драко вздрогнул, прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, борясь с желанием немедленно ворваться в чужое тепло и вбиваться, вбиваться, пока хватает сил и не закончился воздух в легких, утверждая свое право на обладание. Надо успокоиться. Все это сейчас будет принадлежать ему, только нужно сделать все правильно. 

Быстро наколдовав смазку, он обхватил ладонью крепкий, налитый кровью член Гарри, провел по нему рукой, вызвав у любимого мучительный стон, спустился ниже, поглаживая и сжимая яйца — сначала легко, потом все сильней, внезапно склонился над его пахом и накрыл губами нежную головку. Поттер вскрикнул от обжигающего удовольствия и подался вперед с такой силой, что Драко едва успел поймать того и прижать его бедра к кровати. Слизывая с самого кончика горьковато-соленую каплю, он несколько раз с силой провел рукой по члену и мягко скользнул рукой дальше. Пробравшись пальцем вдоль теплой глубокой складки, вкрадчиво и мягко дотронулся пальцем до входа и принялся бережно массировать отверстие. Гарри резко вздохнул, почти вскрикнул, но, против ожидания, не отстранился в испуге, а, напротив, жадно подался навстречу легким кружащим движениям. Давая партнеру время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям и продолжая ласкать его губами, Драко начал осторожно вводить смазанный мокрый палец в жаркую тесноту. Гарри вздрогнул и застонал от новых ощущений, но не жалобно, а призывно, при этом продолжая отчаянно толкаться ему в рот. Когда палец целиком погрузился в желанное тепло, Драко выпустил член изо рта, вызвав разочарованный тихий стон, и принялся подниматься поцелуями вверх по сильному напряженному телу, бережно прикусывая кожу и оставляя языком длинные влажные дорожки. Он добрался до уха, легко прикусил нежную мочку и зашептал что-то успокаивающее, мягкое и безумно интимное. Гарри тяжело дышал, жадно вслушиваясь в каждое слово, и подавался навстречу настойчивому пальцу, который вытворял у него внутри что-то невероятное. Пока Поттер подставлял ухо навстречу быстрому шепоту и отчаянно тянулся за очередной порцией нежности, второй палец ловко скользнул внутрь вслед за первым, вызвав новую порцию стонов. 

— Малфо-о-ой… Ну кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой ласковый, — простонал Гарри, пытаясь губами поймать ускользающий поцелуй и привыкая к распирающему чувству внутри.   
— По-о-оттер… Ну кто бы мог подумать, что тебе понравится быть снизу, — свой коварный шепот Драко сгладил торопливыми нежными поцелуями в шею, в губы и снова в шею. 

Гарри дернулся: 

— Заткнись Малфой, иначе я… — Гарри попытался вынырнуть из любовного помешательства, но не слишком преуспел.   
— Иначе ты что, Гарри? — Драко заглянул ему в лицо и коварно согнул пальцы, словно невзначай пробежав ими по простате.   
— Ина... че… Аааах…   
— Прости, я не понял. Так что же ты сделаешь, Поттер? — в противовес своим ехидным словам Драко поцеловал его в краешек губ и снова прошелся пальцами по заветному уплотнению.  
— Я… Дра-а-ако… Еще, Малфой, еще!   
— Так? Скажи так, Гарри? Так тебе нравится? — Драко продолжал задевать правильную точку, жадно всматривался в искаженное страстью лицо, откровенно любовался его наслаждением и все больше возбуждался от каждого “да”, слетающего с губ его любовника. 

Подчиняясь настойчивым жалобным мольбам, Драко гладил партнера снова и снова, до тех пор, пока у него самого хватало сил терпеть, глядя на то, как стонет и мечется Гарри под его умелыми, ловкими пальцами.   
Капельки пота на смуглой коже, разметавшиеся спутанные черные волосы, мутные глаза и приоткрытый, непрерывно стонущий рот, выкрикивающий его имя — яйца уже давно нестерпимо ныли от желания получить Поттера целиком. Невыносимо. 

— Гарри. Не могу больше. Не могу. Ты готов? — Драко навалился на него сверху и приставил член к подготовленному, растянутому входу.   
— Да, Драко. Да... Драко, возьми… — Гарри захлебнулся воздухом, почувствовав внезапное проникновение через первый барьер, и глухо застонал. Малфой бережно целовал его лицо, гладил шею и плечи и до одури медленно входил в него, наблюдая за напряженным лицом и сдерживая себя из последних сил. Гарри сам обхватил его за плечи и поднял ноги, обвиваясь ими вокруг талии Драко, облегчая доступ, подаваясь навстречу, направляя и подгоняя. Медленно продвигаясь по узкому жаркому проходу, Драко в какой-то момент поймал правильный угол и, надавив всем весом, уверенным плавным движением вошел в любовника до конца, не вызвав ожидаемой вспышки боли. Замер, давая привыкнуть, и под нетерпеливыми движениями бедер и рук своего любовника начал двигаться, постепенно ускоряя темп. Гарри, закусив губу, судорожно подавался навстречу его толчкам и впускал Драко в себя покорно и страстно. Теперь уже стонали оба. Гарри — жалобно и умоляюще, Драко — собственнически и жадно. Их движения становились все слаженней, все быстрей. Жесткий темп нарастал с каждой секундой. Еще. Еще. Вот так, Гарри, вот так. Боже, как хорошо… 

Поттер принимал его в себя с какой-то податливой доверчивостью, отдавал, раскрывался, дарил. Сочетание поттеровской упрямой силы и его минутной любовной слабости, которую Гарри позволил увидеть только ему, Драко, заставляло желать Поттера до умопомрачения. До мучительной боли в паху. Сильней. Сильней. Он больше не выдержит. Поттер. Только его Поттер. Его, и больше ничей. Уверенные неровные толчки вынуждали Гарри все сильнее подаваться бедрами навстречу, гортанно вскрикивать от каждого нового удара и хрипло молить:

— Еще, Драко еще. Возьми меня, возьми. Хочу быть твоим. Целиком. Только твоим. Пожалуйста!

Драко, яростно двигающийся внутри своего любовника, уже не соображал ничего, кроме того, что под ним первый раз в жизни уже даже не стонет, а хрипло воет от страсти сам Гарри Поттер — Гарри Поттер, о котором он мечтал столько лет подряд. Гарри Поттер, который отдается ему настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Гарри Поттер, которого он сейчас лишает невинности. Последняя мысль оказалась слишком невыносимой, слишком острой и обжигающей. Сквозь шум в ушах и темноту перед глазами Драко выдохнул:

— Гарри, я сейчас… уже… — казалось, он разом забыл все слова. Из последних сил крепко сжал член любовника, отчего Поттер под ним уже просто зарычал, и в последний раз с мучительным стоном сильно толкнулся в него бедрами. — Мой, Поттер. Ты мой. Навсегда, — и он излился в него оглушительным фонтаном одновременно с кончающим в его руку Гарри.


	22. Chapter 22

— Поттер. Я хочу спросить тебя, — после пятичасового марафона, состоящего из секса, поцелуев, секса и снова секса, Драко расслабленно пристроил подбородок на свое любимое место: упругий живот Поттера. — Ты думал насчет нас? Ну, что будет потом, после школы. Мы еще будем вместе?

Гарри растерянно сел, отодвинув его и пристально вглядываясь в серые глаза. Мягкой расслабленной неги как не бывало. Умеет же Малфой все испортить. Гарри мгновенно расстроился и напрягся:

— Ты хочешь со мной расстаться? — он непроизвольно обхватил колени руками, закрываясь и отдаляясь.  
— Поттер, я первый спросил. Что за странная привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос? — Драко тоже отодвинулся и теперь сидел на краю кровати, упрямо глядя куда-то вниз.

Гарри потерянно ерошил и без того встрепанные волосы:

— Малфой, я даже не знал, что у тебя есть такие мысли. Я думал, мы с тобой навсегда, — рука по привычке метнулась к шраму.  
— Ты хочешь быть со мной всегда? — уточнил Драко, прилежно разглядывая паркетную "елочку" на полу.

Гарри неуверенно кивнул. Сердце сжималось от страха. Малфой передумал? Ему надоело? Отец велел ему оборвать порочную связь и завести нормальные отношения? Гарри ошеломленно молчал, не представляя, как будет жить дальше без своего вредного слизеринца. Хотелось забиться в угол и молчать, но он все же пересилил себя и ответил:

— Помнишь, несколько дней назад я сказал, что при любом раскладе выбрал бы тебя, а через месяц вообще, наверное, захочу на тебе жениться?

Драко внезапно улыбнулся и кивнул. Неужели он смог бы такое забыть?

— Так вот, прошла всего неделя, а я уже хочу, Драко. Я знаю, знаю, что для тебя это невозможно, — торопливо проговорил он, увидев, как вскинулся Малфой, — но это не может помешать мне хотеть, правда?

Драко промолчал в ответ на это спорное утверждение. Все так же молча поднялся и достал из кармана валяющихся поодаль брюк два кольца и поднял на Гарри неуверенный взгляд.

— Что это, Малфой? — шепотом спросил Гарри, ошеломленно глядя на металл, блестевший в его руке, и боясь поверить в происходящее.  
— Отец благословил, — Драко снова неловко смотрел куда-то в стену, а не на Поттера. — Если ты, конечно, захочешь. И придумаешь, как отработать домовика. А пожениться можно будет после школы, когда решим. И все остальное тоже. И давай обойдемся без этой чуши типа вставания на колено, глупых вопросов, клятв и прочего, — недовольно затараторил он, раздражаясь и отчаянно пугаясь поттеровского молчания, — но если ты не хочешь, Поттер, то просто считай, что я тебе ничего не говорил. Не было ничего, понятно? Я...  
— Малфой! — Драко вздрогнул и замолчал, невольно переводя взгляд со стены на лохматого ошарашенного Поттера. — Это ты только что вроде как романтично предложил мне выйти за тебя замуж?  
— А что, это так непонятно? Слишком сложная для тебя фраза? — окрысился Драко, злобно наблюдая, как на поттеровском лице расцветает довольная ухмылка. — Или тебе никак не обойтись без купидонов, белых голубей и оркестра, Поттер?

Но Гарри, словно не замечая его сарказма, только молча смотрел на него и улыбался довольно и сыто, как объевшийся сметаны кот. От этого Драко разозлился еще больше и с вызовом уставился прямо в зеленые глаза, такие трогательные без привычных защитных стекол. Чертов очкарик.

— Ты же знаешь, что я готов обойтись вообще без чего угодно, кроме тебя, Малфой, — наконец разразился тирадой невыносимый Поттер. — Только я никак не пойму, в чем состоит твой расчет?  
— Какой расчет? — Драко, совсем утративший связь с реальностью от злости на этого придурка, помноженной на воспоминания о восхитительном сексе с ним же, действительно не мог сообразить, чего тот от него хочет.

Гарри запустил пальцы в мягкие светлые волосы и осторожно повернул разъяренного, собирающегося удрать куда подальше, Малфоя лицом к себе, продолжая всё так же странно улыбаться.

— Всего несколько дней назад ты сказал мне, что не веришь в любовь, а веришь в расчет. Так какая тебе сейчас от меня выгода, Драко?

И тут Гарри впервые увидел, как его высокомерный сдержанный Малфой смущается и краснеет до слез.

— Не хочешь, так и скажи, — запальчиво крикнул он, отбрасывая поттеровскую руку и вскакивая с места. Но Гарри ловко подсек его и снова опрокинул на кровать, придавливая всем телом и не давая своенравному хорьку вырваться из крепкой уверенной хватки.  
— Драко, ответь, я должен это знать, — настойчиво потребовал Гарри, в очередной раз подавляя ожесточенный бунт снизу. — Я привык к тому, что ты меня не любишь. Но не могу понять, чего ты ждешь от меня. Кроме любви мне сейчас нечего предложить тебе в браке. И из домовиков у меня имеется только сварливый Кричер, который вряд ли обрадует твое семейство, — он с силой удерживал выдирающегося Драко и с любопытством ожидал ответа.  
— Ты совсем идиот, Поттер? — Драко устал вырываться и обреченно откинулся на спину. — Я тебе, между прочим, задницу только что лизал, в буквальном смысле, а ты… Кто тебе сказал, что я тебя не люблю?  
— Ты. Ты мне сказал, что не умеешь любить и женишься только по расчету. Так объясни, какой тебе с меня расчет, Малфой? — зашептал ему в ухо Гарри, наваливаясь еще сильнее и принимаясь целовать и облизывать розовую мочку с маленькой трогательной родинкой посередине.

Драко обмирал от подлых умелых поцелуев и отчаянно злился на Поттера и предательство собственного организма. Наконец, не выдержав сладкой пытки, застонал от наслаждения, отвел глаза в сторону и прошептал, сдаваясь:

— Мой расчет в том, что ты будешь только моим, придурок.

Поскольку Драко все еще смотрел в сторону, то не увидел, но почувствовал, как Гарри снова улыбается.

— Тогда, может быть, ты уже прекратишь таращиться на стенку, Малфой, и наденешь мне, наконец, свое кольцо, пока не передумал? А то вдруг успеешь сообразить, что твой расчет был недостаточно верным…

Драко резко развернулся и встретился взглядом с веселыми зелеными глазами.

— Я люблю тебя, моя романтичная вредина, — Гарри притянул его к себе и поцеловал прямо в губы. — И всегда знал, что именно ты способен глупо жениться по любви и безо всяких расчетов. Только никогда и никому в этом не признаешься. Особенно мне, — он уселся на кровати, подтянул за собой следом Драко и ткнул ему под нос свою руку с растопыренными пальцами. — Начинай. Я готов! И так и быть, можно даже обойтись без голубей и оркестра. Хотя голубей мне будет особенно не хватать.

Драко, отчаянно смущаясь, злясь и внутренне ликуя, взял руку Поттера в свою. Обыкновенная мужская рука, надежная, с мозолями от метлы и нечитаемыми росчерками судьбы на ладони. Даже странно, как твое счастье может зависеть от какой-то там руки. Первое из волшебных колец уверенно съехало вниз по смуглому пальцу и удобно село, самостоятельно подогнавшись по размеру.

“Гарри Поттер, я хочу быть с тобой в горе и в радости, всегда, всю жизнь”, — Драко уже жалел, что сам просил обойтись без клятв и теперь может произносить эти слова только мысленно. Сейчас эта сентиментальная чушь отчего-то казалась такой уместной. Внезапно он почувствовал, как его осторожно и бережно берут за руку. Он затаил дыхание от скользящей прохлады второго обручального кольца на своем пальце и жаркого шепота:

— Малфой. Драко. Я люблю тебя. Для меня только ты… И я клянусь тебе, в горе и в радости… всегда с тобой… Вместе.

Драко ошеломленно поднял голову, увидел влюбленные сияющие зеленью глаза Гарри и тихо уточнил, чувствуя, как наконец-то отступает и уползает из сердца изматывающая мучительная ревность:

— Поттер, ты теперь правда мой? Навсегда?

Гарри в ответ лишь молча кивнул, сглатывая застрявший в горле комок, и увлек его в головокружительный поцелуй.

***

 

Дверь внезапно легко щелкнула и открылась. В комнату без стука рассеянно вошла Гермиона, заставив полуголых парней отшатнуться друг от друга и поспешно спрятать руки за спину.

— Вы не знаете, где здесь можно найти кошачью мяту? — задумчиво спросила она, странностью вопроса напоминая Луну и совершенно не обращая внимания на смущенных парней в одних простынях. Но тут же пояснила. — У половины наших ужасное похмелье, я собиралась приготовить им воскрешающее, потому что чары на этих пьяниц почти не действуют.

Следом за девушкой в комнату осторожно пробрался Забини. На ходу что-то высчитывая на листе пергамента, он радостно подмигнул смущенным любовникам, тут же сделал пару пометок в своем листе и, услышав краем уха слова Гермионы, которые относились одновременно ко всем и ни к кому конкретно, гостеприимно предложил:

— В теплице должно найтись всё. Пойдем на улицу, я тебе покажу, — Блейз собирался вежливо кивнуть ей головой, но внезапно замер и принялся со всё возрастающим интересом разглядывать Гермиону, словно видел ее впервые. Она перевела на него рассеянный взгляд, от которого Блейз внезапно смутился, порывисто затолкал в карман заветный пергамент, с которым, казалось, был неразлучен навек, и принялся заинтересованно изучать спинку кровати.

Девушка растерянно замерла перед Забини, непроизвольно поправляя каштановую копну волос, и чуть заметно улыбнулась.

— Только оденься как следует, там холодно, — продолжая удивлять всех своим нетипичным поведением, Блейз очнулся от созерцания и проворно кинулся к ближайшему шкафу.

Благодарные зрители в лице Малфоя и Поттера изумленно смотрели, как он, зарывшись в темные недра почти по пояс, чем-то долго шуршал и, наконец, извлек оттуда теплый слизеринский шарф и такие же пушистые перчатки.

— Вот, возьми, — он неловко протянул вязаный комплект Гермионе.  
— Спасибо тебе… Блейз, — девушка недоуменно крутила в руках зеленые символы другого факультета, не понимая, как на них правильно реагировать, и заливалась очаровательным румянцем.

Гарри заметил ее растерянность, перевел взгляд на Забини, который, позабыв про свой вечный тотализатор, не сводил с нее восхищенных глаз, и весело улыбнулся подруге:

— Надевай, Гермиона, не бойся. Поверь знающему человеку: с зеленого цвета в жизни обычно начинается белая полоса. Ставлю двадцать к одному, что теперь пришла твоя очередь становиться счастливой.

И рукой с новым, пока еще непривычным кольцом, покрепче притянул к себе своего Малфоя.


End file.
